


I Was Made For Loving You

by Raginage



Series: Youniverse [1]
Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, I wanted to write something scary, Jealousy, No Lesbians Die, Obsessive Behavior, Slow Burn, Stalking, Thriller, no major deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 54,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raginage/pseuds/Raginage
Summary: (AU) Based off the TV show "You"After being turned down by her best friend Jamie, Dani meets a beautiful girl at a record store. Their relationship quickly blossoms and it becomes obvious to Dani that Viola is the perfect escape to get over her feelings for Jamie.However, as time goes on, Jamie slowly regrets pushing Dani away as she discovers that Viola seems too good to be true. Something just isn't quite right with her.Just some helpful information: The first chapter is an introduction from Viola's POV, but the majority of chapters will have the story told in third person from Dani and Jamie's perspective. There will be select times I tell it from Viola's POV.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton & Viola Lloyd, Dani Clayton/Jamie, Hannah Grose/Owen Sharma
Series: Youniverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205558
Comments: 189
Kudos: 209





	1. Creep (Chapter 1a)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I really wanted to try and write something horror based for Dani and Jamie and thought with Victoria's role in You, this would be a great fit!
> 
> There will be lots of angst and jealousy coming from Jamie, so heads up on that. But no one will die and they will end up happy in the end!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viola's POV

Why hello there…Who are you?

Long blonde hair, pulled back tightly in a neat little bun. Eye makeup is there, but not overkill. You know you have big beautiful blue eyes, you’re looking to show them off. But to who? 

Lips look naturally soft, and delicate so you definitely take care of them. Your dark blue blazer with that hairstyle tells me you take yourself seriously, but the fact you’re looking through Nine Inch Nails vinyls screams that you have a wild side to you. But how wild?

And who is that brunette with you, a girlfriend?

No, not with the way you just playfully shoved her. She’s your friend, maybe your best friend. But how close you stand to her when you’re looking through those records tells me you want more, what about her though?

She doesn’t even know how you feel, does she? The way she rolls her eyes when you pout, god you’re so fucking cute when you pout, who could roll their eyes at that? I’d give you the world if you pouted at me like that. 

She’s definitely gay. The overalls covered in dirt, a tool T-shirt underneath. I can’t tell how she feels towards you though, does she see you as a friend or more?

The way she just cut you off from talking to take that phone call, she can’t possibly see you as more than a friend. I would never let anyone interrupt you, if I was in her position you would have my full attention. Always.

That flash of disappointment in those big blue eyes tells me you’re in deep for her...but how deep?

Do you know she doesn’t feel the same way about you, do you realise she doesn’t appreciate you as much as I would?

Look at her, she just looked back at you and held up her index finger, keeping you waiting even longer. You should never have to wait for anyone, especially for someone you...love? Yes, that’s it - you _love_ her.

But have you told her? The way your eyes keep falling to the floor whenever she’s not looking at you tells me you haven’t said a word. Good, hopefully that means it won’t take you too long to move on from her.

Shit, you’re looking at me. Did you notice me staring at you? No, you wouldn’t be smiling at me like that if you realised I was already paying attention to you; something tells me you’d have a much different reaction had you noticed me sooner. You’re walking to me now, but all I see are your hips swaying as your feet move in my direction. It’s intoxicating, really, and I’m practically pinching myself to keep my hands by my own hips instead of on yours, pulling you in and -

“Excuse me, can I bother you for a minute?”

Oh you’re not from here, you’re American. Wow I expected you to have a beautiful voice, but not a beautiful accent to go along with it.

“Absolutely, it’s what I’m here for. How can I help?” I’d help you with anything. Not that you need to hear me say that out loud just yet.

“I’m looking for a specific Nine Inch Nails record, but I can’t seem to find it?”

“Nine Inch Nails, eh?” I can’t wait for you to show me your wild side.

“I know that look, I get it all the time. I don’t look like a Nine Inch Nails fan, do I?”

God your laugh is breathtaking, and your smile. How are you still single?

“No, I suppose not. But hey, people can surprise you. Like see that person dressed in the punk gear over there?” God I want to lean in closer to you, your perfume is driving me crazy. “I saw him grab the new Miley Cyrus album earlier. It’s perfectly possible he is buying it for someone else, maybe his girlfriend. However when his phone went off not too long ago, I could have sworn his ringtone was Plastic hearts.” I can’t handle your laugh right now. It’s too perfect, it’s driving me crazy.

“Hey, the new Miley Cyrus album is actually really great. Plus with her new look, she’s rockin’ that sexy 80’s vibe.”

So you _are_ into women, good. I figured you were but this just clarified it for me.

“Sorry, i have no idea why I said that.”

Yes you do, you want me to know you’re gay. You want me to know because you’re interested in me, aren’t you?

“Oh god, why are you apologising? She looks incredible.” What was that look you just gave me? You’re curious about me, you want to know if I’m into women as well, don’t you? I need to give you more, I get it. “I would let Miley Cyrus take me to pound town in a heartbeat.” Shit, why did I say that. Was it too much? Oh thank god, you’re laughing again.

“Good to know.”

Oh wow, did you just bite your bottom lip for me? Does the thought of me fucking Miley Cyrus get you hot, or does the thought of me fucking you do it?

“So, what album are you looking for exactly?”

“The Downward Spiral.”

Of course you want the album with “Closer” on it. You’re probably an animal in bed, I can’t wait to find out.

“Good choice, Closer is a classic.” Is that blush I see, does that song do it for you as well? “I actually sold that album last week, we’d have to order one specifically, which isn’t a problem. I’d just need your information.” Now here’s the real test, you could go somewhere else to find it, hell you could even order it online. But if you order it through us, you want an excuse to come back and see me again. You want an excuse to give me your name and number.

“Yeah that would be great, I like to support local shops.” 

So you _do_ want me to know who you are.

“That’s really sweet of you. I just need your name and number.” Now you’re smirking at me, do you know I’m interested or are you just hoping I am?

“That’s a bit forward.”

Oh you’re flirting now? Okay, I’ll bite.

“Sorry, i guess I just can’t help myself around beautiful women.”

And there it is, that smile and that redness creeping up your cheeks.

“Everything alright here?”

Oh look at that, your friend finally decides to get off her phone the second you show interest in someone else. Maybe I was wrong about her, maybe she does have feelings for you.

“Yeah, I am just going to order the album since it’s not in stock. And…”

Oh what’s that, you’re looking for my name tag? You want to know me too?

“Viola, sorry. I left my nametag at home today.”

“Viola here was just helping me out. What a beautiful name.”

It will be even more beautiful when you’re screaming it.

“Thanks, Dani.” There’s that smile again, you like the way your name sounds on my lips, don’t you? And look at that, you have neat handwriting. You’re probably a teacher.

“Right, well that was Hannah. We gotta head to their place for a bit, she needs to run out so she needs someone to watch Flora and Miles. ”

Oh god, a Northerner. Dani, what could you possibly see in her? Covered in dirt, that accent and she’s talking to other women? You could do so much better. You will do so much better with me.

“Okay, well you’ll call me when it’s in then?”

I would love to call you to ask you out, but it might be too soon for that. So yes, I’ll have to call you when it’s in stock instead.

“Yes definitely, we should have it in a few days.”

Hopefully next time you’ll come back alone, so I can make my move without you being distracted by that trollop.

“Thanks Viola, I look forward to hearing from you!”

I bet you do look forward to hearing from me. Don’t worry Dani Clayton, you won’t have to wait too long.

“I hope you both have a great day!”


	2. Creep (Chapter 1b)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter again but told from Dani and Jamie's perspective, with a bit of history on Jamie and Dani.
> 
> Also this chapter was written with the cover of "Creep" by Michelle Branch in my mind. Link below if you want to take a listen!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hjkG7BXXOF0&list=PLGkjYpDbyevbLOkv3qFVid09KhoWvUnto&index=3

“So what album are you lookin’ for again, Poppins?” Jamie playfully elbowed Dani as she searched through a section of records labelled with the letter N.

“The Downward Spiral, it’s my favourite one.” Dani sighed in defeat as she was reaching the end of the albums. “I don’t think it’s here though.”

“Blimey, I knew you had a wild personality sometimes but now that I know you’re a big fan of “Closer” well that just shows me an entirely different side to ya.” Jamie smirked as Dani shoved her.

“I’ll have you know my favourite song is Heresey from the album, so get your mind out of the gutter.” Dani corrected her as she continued to search through the records. Her attention was pulled away as she heard a phone go off.

“Ah shit, it’s Hannah. I’ll be right back,” Jamie gave Dani a warm smile before walking away.

Dani brought her attention back to the records and was about to declare defeat when she saw an incredibly tall and attractive woman standing behind the cash register. Her dark brown hair and bright green eyes nearly took her breath away.

Although she didn’t find her nearly as attractive as Jamie, she knew she had to start moving past those thoughts.

A drunken attempt of a kiss one night had proven to her that Jamie was not interested in being more than friends. She could still remember how Jamie pulled away and closed her eyes, like she was trying to think of the best way to let her down.

_“Look Poppins, it’s not you alright? I want to make sure you understand that. It’s me, I’m not built for relationships and I care about ya too much as a friend to take advantage of a one night stand, I don’t know what I’d do without you in my life.”_

A friend, that’s all she’d ever be to Jamie. So Dani knew that as much as she didn’t want to, she’d have to move on. She couldn’t keep feeling hopeful every time Jamie would grab her hand, or cuddle with her on the couch.

Jamie had made it clear, she didn’t see her that way. She had no choice but to move on, and while she has no idea how she’s going to go about doing that, she knew she had to start somewhere. What better place to start than chatting up the beautiful girl standing behind the counter, looking at her like she was the only girl in the room. She was definitely getting gay vibes, that’s for sure.

So, Dani took a deep breath and quickly walked over to her.

“Excuse me, can I bother you for a minute?” Dani flashed a big smile.

“Absolutely, it’s what I’m here for. How can I help?”

“I’m looking for a specific Nine Inch Nails record, but I can’t seem to find it?” Dani knew they didn’t have it in stock, but she needed a reason to come and talk to this beautiful stranger.

“Nine Inch Nails, eh?”

“I know that look, I get it all the time. I don’t look like a Nine Inch Nails fan, do I?” Dani laughed. She remembered how Jamie’s jaw had dropped as she heard her belting out the lyrics to “You Know What You Are?” when they had driven to London one day to visit their friend Rebecca.

Dani mentally kicked herself for allowing her thoughts to go back to Jamie, she really needed to try harder. Luckily, the woman behind the counter spoke up again.

“No, I suppose not. But hey, people can surprise you. Like see that person dressed in the punk gear over there?” She nodded her head towards a taller guy standing in the corner. He had a pink mohawk and chains hanging off his black clothing. “I saw him grab the new Miley Cyrus album earlier. It’s perfectly possible he is buying it for someone else, maybe his girlfriend. However when his phone went off not too long ago, I could have sworn his ringtone was Plastic hearts.” Dani nearly snorted and quickly covered her mouth to muffle her laugh.

_Pretty and funny, but are you gay?_

“Hey, the new Miley Cyrus album is actually really great. Plus with her new look, she’s rockin’ that sexy 80’s vibe.” Dani grinned, her smile quickly faded when she realised how crazy it was to attempt to flirt with a complete stranger without knowing their sexuality. “Sorry, i have no idea why I said that.”

“Oh god, why are you apologising? She looks incredible.” Dani’s eyes widened as her interest suddenly peaked. “I would let Miley Cyrus take me to pound town in a heartbeat.”

Dani laughed in an attempt to hide the funny feeling she got in between her legs from that response. “Good to know.” She bit her bottom lip, wanting to take a stab at being more forward.

“So, what album are you looking for exactly?”

“The Downward Spiral.” Dani quickly replied.

“Good choice, “Closer” is a classic.” The woman replied. Dani immediately felt heat radiating from her cheek bones as she recalled the lyrics inside of her head. “I actually sold that album last week, we’d have to order one specifically, which isn’t a problem. I’d just need your information.” 

“Yeah that would be great, I like to support local shops.” Dani knew she could probably find the album online, but she was in no rush for it. Plus, it meant that she would have an excuse to come and see this beautiful brunette again.

“That’s really sweet of you. I just need your name and number.” The woman pulled out a piece of paper from under the counter and laid it on top of the counter in front of Dani, handing her a pen. 

Dani smirked at the words, she knew it was mandatory to provide your information but she was also sure she detected a flirtatious tone coming from the other woman. So she decided to take a chance. “That’s a bit forward.” She started to write down her information, afraid to look up and see the other woman’s reaction.

“Sorry, I guess I just can’t help myself around beautiful women.” Dani nearly fell over as she realised maybe the other woman was indeed interested in her as well.

Jamie was standing nearby and couldn’t help herself from eavesdropping on Dani and this random woman as she also listened to Hannah explain how Owen started a small fire at the restaurant, and that she and Dani were needed to babysit her kids while she went to help him clean up.

Jamie heard the random woman call Dani beautiful and it set off something inside her that she had no idea existed. She didn’t want Dani to feel awkward with thinking of a reply, so she decided to cut Hannah off and step in.

“Right, s’all good we’ll be there in ten. I gotta run.” Jamie quickly shoved her phone into her pocket and jogged over to the counter. “Everything alright here?” She spoke the words to Dani but her eyes were staring daggers at the woman behind the counter. Jamie couldn’t deny that she was beautiful, though not nearly as beautiful as Dani. But something felt off about her, she almost looked angry that Jamie had interrupted them.

Dani looked back and smiled at Jamie. “Yeah, I am just going to order the album since it’s not in stock. And…” She then looked back towards the woman behind the counter and made it obvious as she was looking for a name tag.

“Viola, sorry. I left my name tag at home today.” Viola grinned and Dani couldn't help but admire how beautiful her smile was.

Dani cleared her throat and looked back at Jamie. “Viola here was just helping me out. What a beautiful name.” Jamie watched in horror as Dani turned back to face the other woman.

Jamie then watched as Viola grabbed the piece of paper from the countertop and looked it over. “Thanks, Dani.”

She did not like the way this Viola person was eyeing Dani. But seeing Dani give her the same lustful look? She couldn’t take it any longer. “Right, well that was Hannah. We gotta head to their place for a bit, she needs to run out so she needs someone to watch Flora and Miles.”

Dani nodded and looked back at Viola. “Okay, well you’ll call me when it’s in then?”

“Yes definitely, we should have it in a few days.” Dani couldn’t help but feel excitement at the thought of getting a second chance to talk with Viola again.

“Thanks Viola, I look forward to hearing from you!” Jamie turned around and rolled her eyes as Dani spoke the words. She could feel the anger in her chest twisting and turning at the thought of Dani flirting with another woman.

It should be her. Jamie knows it’s wrong, she knows she doesn’t own Dani. She knows Dani is her own person and can flirt with or date whomever she’d like.

But it should be her. Not long ago Dani wanted it to be her. A night filled with laughs and drinks, too many drinks. Dani looked so beautiful, her hair was a mess from jumping around and singing all night.

Jamie couldn’t keep her eyes off her, the way her hips moved to the music and how her hands moved freely against her own body.

Jamie wanted Dani right then and there, but she knew it wasn’t right. It wasn’t right because Jamie had only ever been in one relationship, so Jamie didn’t know how to commit herself to one person. She had always lived off of one night stands and temporary women.

She never wanted anything more than a one night stand, until she met Dani. She had never wanted to open herself up to anyone, until she met Dani.

So when she saw the look of hunger in Dani’s eyes, the same look that she knew she was sporting, she panicked. Then when she saw Dani’s eyes flutter shut as she slowly leaned in, bringing their lips inches apart, she knew she had to shut it down.

She needed Dani, she needed Dani in every possible way. But she rather have Dani in her life as her best friend than risk sleeping with her and not having Dani in her life at all.

So, she let her down gently and prayed to god Dani would move on because Jamie wasn’t sure she could turn her down a second time.

However, now that Dani was standing beside her in broad daylight flirting with a gorgeous brunette who was clear as shit flirting back, she was sure that was a mistake.

“I hope you both have a great day!” Viola yelled after them as they left the record store.


	3. Be My Baby (Chapter 2a)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written in third person from Dani and Jamie's perspective.
> 
> I wrote this chapter with the cover of "Be My Baby" by Snow Hill in mind.
> 
> Here's the link if you want to listen: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MMvOk5H02sQ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you guys want a chapter from Viola's POV for their date and everything else. I wasn't going to try and do it too frequently but now I think it might be beneficial to have it with each chapter, to help keep up the creepy vibe for her. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Dani was running around her bedroom in just a bra and jeans looking for her favourite blue sweater when she heard Jamie yell her name, followed by a knock at her bedroom door.

“Oye you have a call, you left your phone in the bathroom. You decent?” Dani could hear Jamie’s muffled voice and without thinking twice she swung open the door and watched a very flustered Jamie quickly cover her eyes and turn around, blushing. 

“Christ, Poppins. Warn a girl before you give her a peep show, yeah?"

“Jamie, we literally live together and you’ve seen me in a bikini multiple times,” Dani smirked as she grabbed her phone out of Jamie’s hand.

“Hello?” Dani quickly threw her phone on speaker and walked back into her room to continue searching for her sweater.

“Hi, Dani?” A familiar voice rang through, but Dani wasn’t quite sure where to place it.

“Yes?”

“It’s Viola, from Bly Vinyl,” Dani quickly stopped in her tracks and smiled at her phone, not realising Jamie was still standing in the door.

“Yes, hey! I assume this means my record is in?”

“It sure is, got it set aside just for you.”

“Great, what time are you open until?” Dani looked towards her closet and saw her sweater hanging up. She ran over to it and grabbed it, quickly throwing it on.

“Eight, feel free to stop by anytime. I’ll leave a note and-” Dani quickly cut Viola off.

“No need, what time are you working until? I’ll just be sure to come in while you’re there,” Dani bit her bottom lip.

Jamie didn’t want to sit at the door and listen like a rightful weirdo, so she opted to listen from the bathroom instead, while she brushed her teeth.

“I’m here until four,” Viola replied.

“Great, I should be there just before you leave then. Thanks so much for calling me, it was so nice to hear from you!”

“Well, it is my job,” Viola chuckled and Dani could tell she was being a complete spaz and properly embarrassing herself.

“Right, I don’t know why-” Viola cut Dani off this time.

“Plus, I just really wanted to hear that charming American accent again,” Viola smoothly replied.

Jamie nearly choked on her toothbrush as she was brushing her tongue when she heard Dani giggle in the other room. “Fuckin wanker,” she muttered. She could feel the raging jealousy start to creep up and she had no idea how she was going to handle it when Dani actually decided to bring someone back to their shared two bedroom flat one night.

And then there came the thing she had been dreading the most.

“Well listen, since you’re done at four and I’ll be swinging by around then...did you maybe want to go for a drink at the pub nearby after you’re done work?” Dani chewed at her bottom lip as she nervously waited for a reply. This was her first time making a move on someone who wasn’t Jamie, and also this time she was completely sober.

“You’ve got to be bloody kidding me.” Jamie shut her eyes and smacked her head against the bathroom door. “Please say no, say you’re busy,” Jamie begged to no one in particular.

“Yeah absolutely! You’re referring to Pitcher Perfect, right?” Dani smiled at how excited Viola had sounded when she accepted the offer.

“Yeah, my best friends own the place actually.”

“Awesome, well then I’ll see you around four!”

“Looking forward to it,” Dani had to contain her excitement at the possibility of a date.

“Me too, Dani. See you then.” And then Viola hung up and Dani quickly punched her fist in the air.

“Sounds like you got yourself a date then?” Jamie popped back in front of Dani’s room and tried her best to force a smile.

Dani nearly jumped, forgetting Jamie was still hanging around. “Uh, not really sure. She was just really pretty and seemed to like me...I think? Anyways, she said she was down to go for a drink, so I guess we’ll see what comes out of it.”

“I see.” Jamie nodded, her eyes looked everywhere but Dani.

“What?”

“Nothin,” Jamie quickly replied.

“Doesn’t seem like nothing, you’re making that face you get when you’re concerned about something.”

“Nah, it’s nothin’ Poppins. Just...be careful is all.” Jamie shrugged, she went to leave but was stopped by Dani grabbing her arm.

“Jamie,” Dani cautiously replied as she slowly lowered her fingers to Jamie’s hand.

“Dani,” Jamie replied in the exact same tone as her.

“You wanted me to move on, right?” Dani knew it was an awkward topic, neither of them had talked about that night since it happened a few months back. However, something about Jamie felt incredibly off though and Dani had to know what it was.

“Aye,” Jamie reluctantly pulled her hand away from Dani, not being able to deal with the stinging sensation in her chest.

“Well then, why do you seem like that’s the opposite of what you want?”

“No idea what you’re on about, Poppins. I’m just worried about you, meeting up with strange women and all. She could be mad for all you know.” Jamie wanted so badly for Dani to drop it, she could not have this conversation again.

Luckily, her response worked. Dani rolled her eyes and playfully shoved her. ”She’s way too hot to be a psycho. But yeah, I’ll be careful. I mean, we’re going to be surrounded by a bunch of people, including Owen.”

“Good point, I guess that’s all there is then.” Jamie couldn’t argue, Dani was being as careful as she could and while Jamie didn’t want to see the woman she cared deeply for go out with someone else, she knew she made her bed and had to accept it. “Right, shall we head into the shop then?” Jamie gestured towards the door before walking out of her room.

Dani exhaled in frustration. She watched Jamie leave her room and as excited she felt for her hangout later with Viola, she also couldn’t help herself from wanting Jamie to just stop her. To tell her she was crazy about her and that she wanted to be with her as much as Dani did.

But Jamie had made it clear, she would not risk their friendship.

Dani walked into the record shop and immediately smiled when she saw Viola standing behind the counter, helping a customer. She looked even prettier than Dani could remember and suddenly any fears or doubts she was feeling went straight out the window.

Viola quickly lit up when she saw Dani waiting to talk to her. “Why hello there!”

“Hey, so you remember me?” Dani smirked as she pulled out her wallet.

“How could I forget those beautiful eyes?” Viola smoothly replied, smirking when she saw Dani blushing.

“You’re very kind, my eyes aren’t that beautiful though.”

“Nonsense, anyone who tells you otherwise is completely and utterly crazy.” Viola shook her head. “Anyways, I believe this is what you came for?” She grabbed the Nine Inch Nails vinyl from behind her and handed it to Dani.

Dani’s eyes widened in happiness. “Yes, this is awesome. Thank you so much!”

“Just doing my job,” Viola winked.

Dani cleared her throat as she waited to be rung up. “So, did you still want to meet me at Pitcher perfect when you’re off then?” She pulled out her credit card from her wallet and handed it to Viola.

“Yes, of course.” Viola grabbed the card and swiped it through her machine. She handed Dani her bag and receipt. “I should be done in twenty minutes, save me a seat?” 

“You got it, see you in a bit.” Dani waved before walking out the door.

Viola walked from behind the counter and to the window, her eyes followed Dani all the way down the street until she stepped into the pub and was out of sight.

Thirty minutes had passed and Dani sat nervously, nursing her beer as she waited for Viola. She heard the front doors open and straightened in her seat as her eyes locked with the same beautiful green eyes from the record store.

“Fancy meeting you here,” Viola smiled as she sat down at the table across from Dani.

“I ordered you a beer, I hope you don’t mind?” Dani swallowed nervously, not usually being one to take charge.

“Assuming my preferred drink? Bold, I’ll give you that.” Dani’s face dropped as she tried to read Viola’s expression, feeling relief when the corner of her lips slowly crept upward. “I’m joking, Dani. That’s great, thank you.” Viola grabbed the beer and held it in the air, winking as she and Dani clinked their glasses together.

“So,” Viola started.

“Let me guess, what brings you here to the U.K?” Dani pursed her lips, trying to contain her laughter. It had been one too many times she heard that question as a conversation ice breaker.

“Well, I was going to ask what you do for a living, but sure let’s start with what brought you here in the first place.” Viola smirked.

Dani closed her eyes in embarrassment, chucking to herself. “Sorry, that question has just been asked so many different times now, I just assume anyone I meet is right away intrigued by the lonely and out of place American.”

“Ah, that’s fair then,” Viola laughed.

“I’m a teacher,” Dani cleared her throat. “Well, I was back in America. Now, I work in my best friend’s flower shop that’s just down the street, and this pub. Between both places, I’m getting by.”

“Oh, did teaching no longer interest you?”

“No, it’s not that. I just-” Dani paused, wondering how much would be appropriate to share with this random stranger. 

This didn’t go unnoticed by Viola, who reached her hand out and rested it on top of Dani’s. “You don’t have to share anything you’re not comfortable with. I’m not here to interrogate you, just want to get to know the beautiful lady that took my breath away the other day.” She winked, nearly making Dani choke on her beer that she was currently sipping on as a distraction.

This caused Viola to laugh. “Sorry, a bit too forward?”

“No, I like it.” Dani bit her bottom lip. “I just, I don’t think that story is first date material is all.”

“So this is the first date?” Viola raised an eyebrow.

“Well I mean- I guess it’s…” Dani was cut off.

“Dani, stop being so stressed.” Viola laughed again. “I’m totally into this being a first date.” She smiled, taking a drink from her beer. “So with that being said then, we’ll save that question for another time. Back to the other question, what brings you to the U.K?”

Dani shook her head in laughter. “Would you believe me if I told you, that story is related to the teaching story?”

“Well then, I just don’t know what is and what isn’t appropriate to ask here.” Viola smirked, causing Dani to blush.

Dani’s attention was quickly brought to the front door of the pub as the doors opened and in walked Jamie, raising a hand to Owen to get his attention.

“Isn’t that your friend?” Viola looked behind her to see what Dani was staring at.

“Yeah,” Dani replied softly.

“Oof, sounds like there’s some history there?” Dani quickly shook her head, not wanting to cause Viola any concern.

“No, not at all. She’s just a friend, also my roommate. She was really helpful when I first got here, I got lost and ended up in her flower shop asking for directions. We got to talking and she sorta gave me a job after I told her I had just arrived and was going to be looking for one.”

“Well that’s really nice of her, did you want to invite her to join?”

“No,” Dani quickly replied. “She’s probably here to talk to Owen.” Dani watched closely as she saw Jamie looking in her direction, offering her a tight lipped smile. She couldn’t help but wonder what Jamie was doing, knowing Dani would be at the pub on a date.

Jamie sat at the bar and waited for Owen as he grabbed her favourite scotch from behind the bar. He placed a glass in front of her and smiled.

“Looks like you could use it.” He unscrewed the lid and poured a tiny amount into the glass.

“Not sure what you mean,” Jamie mumbled. She tried everything in her power to keep her eyes focused on the glass in front of her, and not to look back at Dani and Viola laughing together at the table nearby.

Eventually, her eyes got the better of her and Owen noticed her looking at where Dani was sitting. “Looks like our little American got herself a date?”

Jamie shrugged as she grabbed the glass off the bar. “No idea. Don’t really care if I’m being honest.” Jamie tried to sound a lot less disappointed than what actually came out.

“Bloody hell, why are you doing this to yourself?” Owen rolled his eyes as he watched Jamie attempt to keep her eyes from averting back to Dani and her date.

“Doing what?” Jamie cleared her throat and finally brought her attention to Owen with a raised eyebrow.

“You know what, you twit. You clearly are in love with Dani, why are you trying so bloody hard to fight your feelings?”

“I’m not-” Jamie laughed at the absurdity of Owen’s comment. “We’re just friends, yeah?”

“Well yeah, because you won’t allow yourself to be more.” Owen lightly shook his head in disappointment.

“Look, it just can’t happen. She came here to escape a poisonous relationship, the last thing she fuckin’ needs is to find herself getting mixed up with me who’ll just cause more grief in her life.” Jamie frowned.

“You need to stop that.” Owen firmly replied, grabbing Jamie’s drink from her.

“Hey, what the fuck?” Jamie went to grab her drink back, but was pushed back by Owen.

“I don’t allow self wallowing dickheads at my bar. Stop being so bloody down on yourself all the time. You’re a great fucking person with a huge heart. Anyone with eyes can see that, why do you think Dani is so goddamn head over heels for you?”

“She’s not, at least not anymore.” Jamie nodded towards Viola. She felt her stomach drop as she saw Viola’s hand reached across the table, holding onto Dani’s.

“Oh fuck off, you muppet. Dani would drop that woman in a heartbeat if you went over there right now and told her how you felt.” Owen slammed the glass back down in front of Jamie, causing her attention to break off the two women flirting across the room.

“Look, it is what it is. I made my choice and now she’s making hers, which is exactly what I wanted for her. I’m not going to get involved in whatever is developing between them.”

“No?” Owen raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “Then what exactly are you doing here?”

“I wanted to come see ya, been a hot minute.”

“Jamie, we just saw each other two days ago. Plus, you never come in this early in the day.” Owen grabbed the bottle of scotch and poured Jamie another tiny amount.

“Yeah well, I felt like I could use a friend. That alright with ya?” Jamie gave Owen a pleading look, which he knew meant it was time for him to back off.

“Yeah, I reckon that’s alright with me.” He smiled.

“Sorry about that,” Dani smiled as she sat back down across from Viola. “Tiny bladder, not that you probably wanted to know about that.”

“Don’t worry, i’m the same way.” Viola laughed.

“So, I hate to cut this short.” Dani sighed as she looked down at her phone and it read 9:33pm. “But it’s getting pretty late and I actually have to work in the morning.” Dani could see Viola frowning and quickly shook her head. “It’s not like that, I had so much fun and I definitely want to do this again. If you’re interested, that is?”

“Absolutely,” Viola nodded. “Can I at least make sure you get home safe?” Viola smiled when she saw Dani nodding.

“Did you want to go get us a taxi and I’ll clear up the tab with Owen?”

“Absolutely not, this is my treat.” Viola shook her head.

“No, I asked you here so it’s my treat. You can take care of the next date?” Dani could feel her cheeks heating at the thought of there being another date.

“Fine, deal. I’ll meet you outside?” Viola got up from her chair and waived at Owen before walking to the front door.

Dani walked to the bar and dropped her purse in front of Owen. “Good night?” Owen smirked.

“Great night, actually.” Dani grabbed her wallet and handed Owen her credit card.

“Are you two going home together or…?” Owen was immediately cut off.

“No, she’s just getting me home safe.” Dani smiled at how chivalrous the other woman was.

“Ah, so she’s not only good looking but thoughtful as well?” Owen smirked.

“I have a thing for those beautiful thoughtful British women, you know me.” Dani sighed.

“Ah, I suppose I do.”

“Speaking of which, why was she here?” Dani knew Owen would catch on that she was referring to Jamie earlier.

“She just wanted to make sure you were alright.” Owen wasn’t going to try and lie to Dani, knowing she’d see right through any other story he’d try to spin.

“She knew you’d be here, and that this is also a public area.” Dani retorted, wanting to press for more information.

“Look, you know how she is. She cares about you and-”

“Just not enough to date me?” Dani frowned.

Owen smiled softly and reached forward, grabbing Dani’s hand. “I wish I had the answers you were looking for Dani, but Jamie is a mind of her own. It’s clear there’s something between you two, but until Jamie is ready, you can’t force her into anything.”

“Yeah, but I can’t wait around forever.” Dani replied.

“Aye, and I don’t think she expects you to.” Owen nodded towards the door, reminding Dani of what she had waiting outside for her.

“Yeah, she made that clear.” Dani muttered. “Alright, well I’ll see you tomorrow then. Give Hannah and the kids a hug from me.” Dani waived and quickly headed out the door.

The taxi ride was silent, but in a good way. Dani appreciated the fact that silence wasn’t met with awkwardness with Viola. Her eyes locked outside the passenger window as thoughts of Viola and Jamie clouded her mind. She must have drifted off a bit, because it felt like seconds had passed before the car was sitting outside of hers and Jamie’s flat.

“Well, I think this is you.” Viola nudged Dani, snapping her back to reality.

“Right, sorry I guess I just had a bit too much to drink.” Dani yawned.

Viola laughed as she paid the driver and sent him on his way. Both women exited the car and walked inside Dani’s building.

“You don’t need to use the cab to get home?” Dani asked.

“No, I actually live pretty close to here.” Viola smiled. She then grabbed Dani’s arm, stopping her before her door. “You’re really cute when you’re tired, you know?” Viola’s words had brought an immediate smile to Dani.

“You Viola, are quite the charmer.” Dani turned around and whispered. She paused and then made a quick decision to lean forward ever so slightly, stopping when her face was inches away from Viola’s

“I guess I just can’t help myself around beautiful Americans.” Viola bit her bottom lip, smiling as Dani closed the distance between them.

The kiss was gentle and quick, but Dani definitely felt the sparks between them. She cleared her throat as she pulled away, smiling. “Text me?” Dani replied.

“You know I will,” Viola winked. “Have a good night, Dani.” She reached out and gently squeezed Dani’s hand before letting go and walking away.

Dani could feel her head swimming as she opened the door to her and Jamie’s flat. She nearly jumped when the door swung open and Jamie was standing there in front of her.

“Shit,” Dani hissed. “You scared me.” She walked into their apartment and passed Jamie.

“Jumpy tonight, Poppins?” Jamie smirked. “Date not go as planned?”

“No, actually. It went even better than expected. But you would know that, wouldn’t you?” Dani raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Not sure what you mean?” Jamie’s tone was careful, but clear in telling Dani to not press on.

“What were you doing there, Jamie?” Dani was exhausted from having to tiptoe around the other woman.

“I just wanted to make sure you were safe.” Jamie replied.

“Jamie, I was surrounded by plenty of people, including our best friend that we trust with our lives.” Dani sighed. “So I’m going to ask again, what were you doing at the pub tonight?”

“Nothin, exactly what I said I was there to do.”

“This isn’t fair, you know?” Dani couldn’t stop herself from holding back any longer. Maybe it was the drinks, or maybe she finally had enough of the mixed signals Jamie kept sending her. “You-” Dani took a deep breath. “You know what I want, I made that clear. You told me it couldn’t happen, and you made that clear. So now that I try to move on, you decide you want to have involvement in my love life?”

“It’s not like that, Poppins.” Jamie shook her head. “I just-” She closed her eyes because she knew what she was about to say was going to sound completely absurd and crazy. “I don’t trust that woman, she gives me creepy and unusual vibes.” 

“How so?” Dani couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “You talked to her for all of two minutes,” she reminded her.

“Yeah and in those two minutes, she kept giving me a dirty look like she didn’t like me being there with you. Plus, I saw her staring at you while I was on the phone with Hannah, it was bloody unsettling.” Jamie shuttered.

“She was just admiring me, I saw her looking as well and I didn’t think anything of it. I looked at her too!”

“Well, not sure what else you want me to say then? S’pose I can’t change how I feel, maybe I’ll have to get to know her better.” Jamie nearly kicked her own shin as the words left her mouth. The last thing she wanted to do was spend time around Dani and her new romantic interest.

“Great, I’ll send her a text right now and we can all go for a beer tomorrow if she’s free.” Dani grabbed her purse and started to search through it.

“Not sure tomorrow will work for me, I’ll have to be at the shop late. Got a delivery comin' in and-” Jamie stopped talking as she saw Dani starting to frantically empty her purse. “Alright?” 

“I can’t-” Dani cut herself off as she started to empty her purse onto the couch. “I can’t find my phone, I just had it on me.”

“Weird,” Jamie couldn’t stop her mind from right away connecting Dani’s missing phone to Viola.

“I just had it at the pub and maybe...shit.” Dani closed her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. “I bet you it fell out inside the taxi. I’ll have to use your phone to call the company.”

Jamie nodded and handed her phone to Dani. “What about Viola?” She watched Dani search up the number to call.

“What about her?”

“Maybe she saw your phone in the taxi when she took it home?” Jamie shrugged.

“How did you know Viola was with me?” Dani immediately looked up and glared at Jamie.

“I just figured is all.” Jamie did not want to admit she had heard Dani coming home and peaked through the peephole, to see Dani and Viola share a very brief but heated kiss.

“Right, well Viola didn’t take the taxi home anyways so she wouldn’t have found it. It’s fine, I’m sure the company will have it.”

“Yeah, right. I’m sure they will.” Jamie replied. A feeling however, was sat in the very bottom of her chest and told her otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, feedback in always appreciated!
> 
> I'll get a chapter out tonight from Viola's POV if that's what people want, just let me know!


	4. Be My Baby (Chapter 2b)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viola's POV starting right after she kisses Dani goodnight.

“Have a good night Dani.”

It’s so hard to walk away from you now, especially after feeling your soft lips against mine. That kiss was perfect and the best part about it was you wanted it just as much as I did.

Now I have to leave you alone in that apartment with Jamie, if it were up to me you’d be living by yourself or with me. I know you won’t do anything with her, in fact that is the one thing I appreciate about Jamie. She knows she isn’t good enough for you so she won’t try anything, not anytime soon at least.

You however, Dani, need some distance from her. I saw the way your eyes lit up the second you saw her enter the pub. You’re not over her yet, which is okay. I know everything is still fresh, but give me some time. A few more dates with me, and you’ll never think of Jamie again.

Thanks to me having your phone, I can hopefully find out everything I need to know about you and Jamie. I hate to have to do this, Dani. I trust you, but I need to know what I’m up against.

And because you’re so smart, you’re so much smarter than Dawn was, you have a password set up. Which is great, it means I don’t have to worry about you being so trusting of other people, and people taking advantage of you. But this is bad for me because now I have to figure out what the fuck your password is.

Let’s see, could it be 1234? Thank god it’s not, I’d have a choice of words for you if it was. Maybe it’s your birthday, but what is your birthday? There’s still so much I don’t know about you, I hate this. 

Thank god for facebook. Let’s see, Dani Clayton...from Iowa, lives in Bly...here you are. Oh you’re a Sagittarius, born November 29th 1988. Okay, let’s try 2911...no that’s not it. Wait, you’re American so it would be 1129...fuck. How about 1988? Dammit, what is your password Dani.

Could it be your mom’s birthday, an important date I have no way of knowing about? Wait, could it be...would you?

Let’s hope that dirty Northerner has a Facebook, oh thank god. Jamie Taylor, from Liverpool...born April 5th, 1986.

Well Dani, here goes nothing...0504? Hm that’s not it...oh yeah American. Come on, let it be 0405, and we have a winner!

Normally I’d be upset at the fact that the password of your phone is the birthday of the woman you love, but I’m just so glad I was able to figure it out. I hope you appreciate how smart I am, Dani. 

Now I can work on getting you to move on from Jamie so that you can finally get rid of the dead weight in your life. You should be teaching, doing what you love. Thanks to that trollop, she has you working so many hours at her shop that you don’t even have time to find a new gig. 

Jamie's smart really, I have to give it to her Dani. Setting you up with a job so she can literally be around you twenty-four hours a day. As if living with you wasn’t enough, she needs to have you around at work as well. She’s selfish, really. I hope you start to see this, because I only want what’s best for you.

And Dani, Jamie Taylor is not what’s best for you, I am.

Oh what’s this, a Facebook message to Rebecca Jessel. Could you be telling her about our date tonight?

_Dani_

_So I just went on a date…_

_Rebecca_

_Seriously? Dani, that’s great! With Jamie I hope?_

_Dani_

_Becs, you know the answer to that…_

_Rebecca_

_I know, a girl can hope though! So who is she, and does she compare to the great Jamie Taylor?_

_Dani_

_Her name is Viola and honestly…_

Yes that’s right Dani, you tell her. Tell her that I swept you off your feet, tell her how charming and funny I am, how you can’t stop thinking-

_Dani_

_Maybe, I’m not sure yet._

Maybe? Dani, what the fuck?

Just when I let my guard down, when I thought Jamie wouldn’t have any impact on our relationship, here I am.

I was hoping you’d see on your own, Dani. You don’t need Jamie, she’s bad for you.

I didn’t want to have to do this, but just like Dawn, you’re leaving me no choice.

Just wait, I’ll show you how much better off you are without Jamie fucking Taylor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, guys! I'll try to have an update out for the next chapter today.


	5. Happy Together (Chapter 3a)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viola's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written with the cover of "Happy Together" by Spin in mind.
> 
> Here's the link if you want to take a listen: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DaikuxIqZdU

This is a big gamble showing up to our date early like this, but I need a way to dig up something on Jamie. Now, are you home or can I let myself in? Shit, you’re home.

“Viola, hey?”

Wow, you look beautiful. The way the sweat is dripping off your chest down your perfect breasts, and your face is so flushed. If you weren’t wearing your workout clothing, I’d have to assume that you were going to town on yourself at the thought of seeing me tonight.

“We had a date today...right? I’m not losing it am I?” How am I going to get into Jamie’s room if you’re home, Dani.

“Yeah of course, I was just surprised because I thought we agreed for you to meet me here at five, which is an hour from now.”

Oh I know, but in my defence I thought you would still be at work and that I could be in and out of here before our date.

“Oh shoot, I am so sorry Dani. I thought I read four, I’m running on like four hours of sleep so I just read it wrong. I can go and come back if you’d like-”

“No, of course not. I was just about to shower though, would you be okay with watching TV while I get ready?”

Well luckily that works, I’ll just look through Jamie’s room while you're in the shower...naked...without me. Focus, Viola.

“Absolutely, sorry again.” 

“Oh don’t be silly, it’s better to be early than late anyways. Well, the TV remote is right there, feel free to watch whatever you can find...unless it’s porn, that shit is expensive.” 

Who needs porn when I can just think of you in the shower?

“Don’t worry, I’ll stick to PG I promise.” Your laugh still takes my breath away. I’ll just get myself comfortable for a minute, I don’t want to set any alarms off in your head about me. Having your trust is important to me, Dani. Which is why I need to break into Jamie’s room to find out what she’s up to, to see if there’s anything I can find that will stick a wedge between you two.

Okay, the water has been running for two minutes now, I should be good to go. I just need to make sure I’m as quiet and quick as possible. Now, which one is Jamie’s room?

Oh wow, I wonder if the room with the Blondie poster and five plants is hers? Of course she’s a fan of Blondie.

Okay, if I were something...secretive, where would I be?

Desk drawer? No, of course she has a bunch of gardening books in here. Okay, how about the closet? Dani, what do you see in this hooligan? She’s so messy...and you’re so clean. She has clothes everywhere...boxes and a present? What’s this, a card with your name on it?

Okay, how long has it been? Only eight minutes, I should still have time. I need to know what she’s planning on giving to you.

A necklace of a frog, with a turquoise gem in the middle? Why a frog, what’s the meaning behind this? Do you two have an inside joke?

Oh yeah, the card! This is from November 29th, 2019. Why did she hold onto this for over a year? 

_Dani,_

_I saw this necklace while I was out around town awhile back and thought of you. I know that one of your favourite memories with your dad was catching frogs together as a kid, so I thought maybe you could wear it and think of him, and the good times you two shared._

_Plus, as much as I don’t buy that zodiac sign bullshit, I couldn’t help but find it fitting that the stone in the middle is also your birthstone. It just really worked out I guess._

_Anyways, I also wanted to let you know that ever since you’ve come into my life two years ago, everything has changed. Now you know me, I hate change. But see the thing is, since you’ve come around I actually don’t mind it. I also find myself hating less shit, which is sort of nice I guess. it feels good to see the bright side of the world for once, and you do that for me Dani. It’s all because of you._

_Before you, I was miserable and angry. I didn’t trust anyone other than Hannah and Owen. I never wanted a relationship, only one night stands (but you know this already)._

_What you don’t know is that I trust you more than anyone, Dani. I trust you with everything. I’ve trusted you since the first day I met you and hired you, a complete stranger from America that got lost wandering around Bly._

_So yeah I don’t want anymore one night stands, I don’t want anyone else. I want you, only you._

_I can’t explain the feeling I get in the pit of my stomach when you’re around, but it puts me on this constant high that I never want to come down from._

_So my gift to you, aside from the necklace, is my heart. I understand if you don’t want it, I don’t want you to feel pressured, I only want you happy. But I am just so tired of being a damn coward all the time, so I at least wanted you to know and to finally put myself out there, something I’ve never had the guts to do before._

_Whether you decide to keep it or not, my heart is yours. It will always be yours._

_Love, Jamie_

So she does love you, well that’s not good. I mean, clearly she has no intention of telling you since she’s been holding onto this for a damn year. This does make things..messy, but I can do messy. For you Dani, I can do whatever it takes.

Well, I can’t risk Jamie coming to her senses and giving this to you, seeing as it’s exactly what you want right now. 

Is there anything else you’re hiding, Jamie Taylor? Ah, why didn’t I think of that, under your mattress of course.

Another gardening book? No, a journal. You know who keeps a journal, Dani? People who are hiding things.

What’s this? She's using a picture strip from a photo booth of the two of you together, for a bookmark. Wow, she really does have it bad for you. This is so creepy Dani, you’re lucky you have me to watch over you.

Now, what are you writing about? Hm this entry is from a few days ago, from when we had our first date at the pub. I wonder if it’s about us...

_January 14th, 2021_

_Mikey,_

_I had a nightmare last night. I swear when I woke up, I could still hear you screaming my name, crying for me to help you._

_I always wake up right when it happens, I never get to you in time, even in my dreams. I thought maybe the dreams were gone for good, thought maybe I was getting to a point in my life where I might be able to move on from what happened. That was the first dream I had in three years._

_Then I realised today is your birthday, or would have been. You would have been eighteen years old today, if only I had gotten to you in time. If only I wasn’t distracted, with her._

_I know now I can’t ever let myself get distracted again, I don’t deserve happiness. I’m so sorry Mikey, I’m so sorry you can’t be here to celebrate. I’m sorry you don’t get to go to the pub and drink your arse off._

_It should have been me, not you._

_So I’ll go to the pub and have one for you tonight, in fact I’ll have a few._

_Love you forever_

Who the fuck is Mikey? Also, that explains why Jamie was at the pub, which I have to admit surprises me. I honestly thought she was just trying to spy on us, I mean maybe she was. It’s not like Bly has only one pub.

Oh she has an entry from today…

_January 17th, 2021_

_Mikey,_

_Today was probably one of the worst days I had, since losing you. It’s going to sound pathetic, but Dani is interested in someone else, they have their second date today. I don’t know much about her, but she’s a lot prettier than me. Like really pretty, it’s stupid really._

Damn right I am.

_I don’t know what to do Mikey, I told her to move on. She tried to kiss me awhile back, and I was the one who pulled away and told her no. All I’ve wanted for the last three years was Dani, but I never thought someone as beautiful as her could ever want someone like me. Then when everything I ever wanted actually happens, I chicken the fuck out. Problem is, I’m not good enough for her. Even if she thinks I am, I know I’m not. So it’s up to me to make sure I don’t pull her into this negative gravitational blackhole I’ve put myself into. She deserves so much better than me, especially after the way her fiance treated her._

_I just don’t know if I’ll ever be able to move on from my past, and from what happened to you. Until then, I’ll always be broken. Dani deserves someone whole, someone with promise._

_It kills me that I can’t be that person._

Well, she’s not much of a threat it seems. I still need to take care of her though, while she may not be sweeping you away from me anytime soon, you won’t be able to give yourself completely over to me until Jamie is in the past.

Shit, did the shower just stop? I gotta go now, I’ll take the journal and present with me, I need to read through it more to understand what goes on in Jamie’s mind.

This is a good start though, I just need to find out who the fuck Mikey is and what happened to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys probably have some questions, don't worry all will be answered eventually.
> 
> Feed me all the love and feedback!
> 
> Cheers


	6. Happy Together (Chapter 3b)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written in third person from Dani and Jamie's perspective.

Drinks with Viola went a lot better than Dani had originally thought it would. Conversation had continued to flow naturally, leading to her finding out a lot more about the tall brunette.

She learned that Viola has a sister named Perdita, they both were born and raised in Bly. Their parents died when Viola was nineteen, so she had to raise her sister for a few years. Now her sister has been traveling Europe for the last five years, trying to make the best out of life.

It was a cold chilly walk back to Dani’s apartment, but the conversation was light and Viola’s hand in hers helped keep Dani warm.

“So,” Viola nudged Dani with her shoulder, smiling. “What’s the deal with you and Jamie?”

“What do you mean?” Dani stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face Viola.

“Nothing, just seems like there’s some history there.” Viola shrugged. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m not jealous or anything. Just genuinely curious.” She smirked when she saw Dani’s eyebrow raise.

Dani chuckled and started to walk again. “Believe it or not, there’s really nothing to tell. We’ve always been friends. Jamie is obviously gay, but she’s a one night stand type of girl.”

“And you want more?” Viola asked. Dani stopped once again, this time her face clearly showing she was unimpressed. “What?” Viola could tell she had said something to upset the other woman.

“That’s just an odd question to ask. Why would you assume that?” Dani dropped Viola’s hand and Viola started to panic.

“I-I didn’t mean to assume sorry. I just-” Viola let out a slow sigh. “I just went through something similar in the past, and your face whenever she enters a room...it just reminds me of me.” Viola frowned. “I take no offence to it, and I’m sorry if it came out that way..”

“Oh, I’m so sorry Viola. I didn’t mean to sound-” Dani paused as if she were thinking. “Sound so upset. I guess, yeah there are some mixed feelings there for Jamie, I won’t lie to you. But since meeting you, I can just tell we have a really good connection, and Jamie well, she’s my best friend and I’m fine with that. I am more interested at the moment in seeing where things go between us, if I’m being honest.” Dani smiled nervously, biting her bottom lip.

“Good, because I feel the same way.” Viola leaned forward and gently pressed her lips against Dani’s cheek.

“I really want you and Jamie to get to know each other, I think you’d both get along.” Dani continued walking, holding Viola’s hand tightly in hers. “You two have a lot in common.”

“I don’t see the problem in that, any friend of yours is good in my books.”

There was a bit of silence as the two women continued to walk down the street towards Dani’s flat, hand in hand. Dani enjoyed having Viola around and any silence between them was welcomed as it was never met with any awkwardness. However, she did love hearing the other woman talk, finding her voice to be incredibly attractive. Not as attractive as Jamie’s, of course. Dani would never admit that out loud though.

“So does Jamie have any siblings or anything?” Viola finally broke the silence.

“Not that I’m aware of, though Jamie doesn’t really like to talk about her family that much.” Dani frowned.

“Really, even with you?” Viola sounded shocked, which caused Dani to laugh.

“Yeah, being best friends with Jamie isn’t like your average best friendship. She’s still a very quiet and reserved person, I imagine there’s still lots I don’t know about her.”

“Huh, interesting.” Viola pursed her lips as though she had more to say.

“What?” Dani let her curiosity get the better of her.

“I just, I don’t know. If I had someone as caring and kind as you for a best friend, I quite like to think you wouldn’t be able to get me to shut up about myself or my past. I’d want you to know anything and everything.” Viola shrugged.

“Yeah, I wish it was like that with Jamie but I also would never push her. Hopefully one day she’ll tell me when she’s ready.” Dani smiled shyly at the other woman.

“Sorry, was that rude of me to say?”

“Not at all, the opposite really. I’m glad that I make you feel safe enough to open up to me, I love learning about you.” Dani smirked. She then grabbed her keys and unlocked the entrance to the building of hers and Jamie’s flat. “Did you want to come in for tea? I don’t think I’m ready for the night to end yet, if you feel the same way of course?”

“Definitely not ready, tea sounds perfect.” Viola smiled as she waited for Dani to unlock her door.

As the door swung open, both women were startled to see a very messy living room and an upset Jamie walking around muttering to herself.

“Where the fuck is it?” Dani barely caught the words as Jamie continued to ignore their presence.

“Is everything alright?” Dani frowned and quickly approached Jamie, who finally realised she was no longer alone.

“No, it’s not bloody alright. My fuckin-” Jamie stopped, her eyes darted around the room as she continued to search for something. “My fuckin jour-” Jamie cut herself off as she finally saw Viola standing in the front entrance, a concerned look on her face. “My notebook for work has gone missing, can’t seem to locate it anywhere.” Jamie finished, not wanting to reveal she had a journal to Dani.

“Oh, well did you maybe leave it at the shop?” Dani approached Jamie and rubbed small circles against her back, in an attempt to calm her.

“It’s not at the fuckin shop, I don’t keep it there.” Jamie shot out, much harsher than she had intended.

“Okay…” Dani pulled her hand away and Jamie nearly winced at the loss of contact. 

“If it’s a notebook for work, wouldn’t you bring it with you...to work some days?” Dani looked over at Viola as if she were looking for confirmation that what she had just said was a reasonable assumption.

“We can help look for it if you’d like?” Viola smiled softly at Jamie.

“I think the fuck not,” Jamie glared at her.

“Jamie!” Dani gasped, looking between her best friend and new love interest.

“Was she here today?” Jamie shot Dani a look, which sent chills down her spine.

“I mean, she came earlier to pick me up for our date but that’s it.” Dani raised an eyebrow and quickly walked to Viola’s side, as if she were getting ready to defend her. “What exactly are you getting at, Jamie?”

“How long was she here for?” Jamie ignored Dani’s question as she continued to press for more answers.

“I mean, I had to shower and get ready so maybe forty minutes but-” Dani was cut off.

“Forty goddamn minutes you left her alone in our place?” Jamie laughed to herself. “Great, this is just bloody great. Where is it then, yeah?” Jamie was now looking at Viola, who took a step back in response.

“I- Excuse me?” Viola’s mouth was agape.

“You heard me, where is it?” Jamie repeated, her voice was raised a bit higher than the first time she asked it.

“I have no idea what you’re insinuating but I was just in the living room watching TV while Dani showered, I didn’t take anything.” Viola looked over at Dani and back at Jamie, in complete shock.

“I’ve always kept it in the same fuckin spot, so don’t play stupid with me.” Jamie nearly yelled, making both Dani and Viola jump back. “I’m going to ask you one last time, before I start to get really fuckin mad.” Jamie took a deep breath and closed her eyes, reopening them after a few seconds of silence. “Where is my journal?”

“I thought you said it was a notebook that was missing?” Viola asked confused, taking another fstep back as she saw the angry brunette quickly approaching her.

“Now you’re just fucking around with me you fuckin-” Jamie suddenly stopped as Dani quickly stood in her face, holding both hands up to her chest.

“Jamie, you need to calm down right now. This is crazy, the way you’re acting.” Dani shook her head in disbelief.

“Dani, are you serious? Open your eyes, this woman isn’t right in the head.” Jamie spoke the words to Dani but her eyes remained glued on Viola.

“Jamie, that is not only rude, but the accusations you’re making...why are you doing this?” Dani’s voice croaked, the conversation finally started to take a toll on her.

“Your phone went missing the first date you two had, now my journal that I’ve kept under my mattress for years is missing the same day as your second date? The day she happens to spend time alone in our flat while you’re busy washing yourself, making sure you smell nice for your fuckin date?” Jamie clenched her fists as her eyes remained on Viola only.

“Jamie what the fu- This is crazy. I’m sure you just misplaced the journal...notebook or whatever. You can’t possibly be accusing Viola of stealing from you, don’t you see how messed up that is?” Dani’s eyes are watering, the embarrassment she felt from Jamie’s actions was getting to be too much.

“No, the way she looks at you is wrong. The way she glares at me when you’re not looking, is wrong. Everything about her is wrong, and this just proves what I already suspected.

“So that’s what this is about then?” Viola finally spoke up.

“What?”

“You don’t like me because I’m with Dani, that much is clear.”

“Excuse me, what? That is not my reason for not liking you-” Viola quickly cut Jamie off.

“You just said, you don’t like the way I look at her, and you clearly feel threatened by me to think I’m glaring at you whenever we make eye contact?” Viola shook her head in disbelief. “Dani, I’m so sorry but this- I don’t know if I can do this. She clearly has some unresolved feelings towards you, and I can’t be subjected to this abuse everytime I’m around you, just because she doesn’t know how to handle it.” Viola frowned as she started to walk for the front door.

“Viola wait, please!” Dani frowned.

“Dani, I promise I’m not mad at you. I just-” Viola stepped forward and grabbed Dani’s hand. “You two have some stuff you clearly need to work through before this has a chance of working.” Viola gave her a small smile, leaning forward and gently kissing Dani’s forehead.

“I’m a patient person, just give me a call and we can pick up where we left off.” Viola then turned on her heels and walked towards the door.

“Viola, stop!” Dani yelled. She then ran over to Viola and whispered something into her ear, causing the other woman to nod as she listened. She then walked out without another word.

Dani stood still, her eyes were glued to the floor as she clenched her fists.

“Poppins look-” Jamie went to speak but immediately stopped when she saw Dani raise her palm to her face.

“Don’t,” Dani shot out through gritted teeth.

“Dani-” Jamie tried to speak up once again but was cut off this time.

“Don’t, Jamie. I cannot believe you, how much you embarrassed yourself...me even.” Dani could feel the tears start to swell in her eyes. “I am actually starting to really like her, Jamie. You told me to move on. You didn’t want me, remember?” Dani couldn't help as the tears rushed out. 

“Dani I promise it’s not like that.” Jamie without thinking twice went to wrap her arms around Dani, who was having none of it and quickly pulled away.

“No, then what’s it like? Do you, or do you not want me? Because you keep pushing me away, telling me we’re better off friends and that I need to find someone proper to make me happy. Then, I finally find the courage to ask a girl out, and she’s suddenly a klepto with a vendetta out against you? Do you hear yourself Jamie?”

Jamie stood silently, not wanting to upset Dani anymore than she already had.

“I’m going to go stay at Viola’s place for a few nights.” Dani finally spoke after a minute, breaking the awkward silence.

“Dani, I don’t trust her...” Jamie frowned as she once again tried to approach the other woman.

“And I don’t care to be honest.” Dani pulled back once again. “Figure your shit out, because when I get back I don’t want to have to have this type of conversation ever again.”

"Please don't go, Poppins." Jamie begged

"Why does it matter, it's not like you need me around or anything anyways." Dani rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean, of course I need you around. You're my best-" Dani cut her off.

"Best friend, I know. The best friend you don't trust enough to share any details about your life with."

"What, why would you say that? I tell you more about myself than anyone."

"Just forget it, Jamie. I'll see you in a few days, it'll be better if you don't text me." Dani then left without another word towards her bedroom, to pack some clothes for the next few days.  
  


Jamie sat with red eyes at the bar, cradling a glass filled with scotch in her hands. She jumped when she felt a hand rest on her wrist, looking up to see Hannah smiling down at her.

“Do you want to talk about it, love?” Hannah took a seat beside her, smiling when Owen rested a glass of wine in front of her.

“He called you, did he?” Jamie glared at Owen.

“In my defence, you were scaring off our customers” Owen shrugged.

“Oh hush,” Hannah swatted at her husband. “He was worried about you, and now that I am sitting here, I can’t say I don’t feel the same way.”

“I’m fine, Dani and I just had a bit of a falling out. We’re taking some time apart.” Jamie looked up and could see Owen and Hannah giving each other a knowing look. She scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Alright then, out with it the both of ya?”

“Dani called me, shortly after your tiff.” Hannah spoke cautiously. “She said you’ve been a bit off since her and Viola started…” Hannah didn’t want to finish the sentence in fear of what Jamie’s reaction would be.

“Dating?” Jamie rolled her eyes. “She tell ya I’ve been acting crazy, and suspicious?” 

“Something like that.” Owen smirked, trying to lighten the mood.

“Yeah well, I’m not crazy.” Jamie downed the rest of her drink and looked up at Owen, nodding towards the bottle behind him.

“No one thinks you are, love.” Hannah watched as Owen poured Jamie more scotch. “But we do think maybe you’re having a hard time dealing with the transition of going from not having to share Dani’s attention with anyone, to having to share it with a possible girlfriend.”

Jamie laughed and shook her head. “You’re making me sound like a bloody child. I’m not worried about having to share Dani’s attention, I just care about her and Viola rubs me the wrong way.”

“But does she rub you the wrong way because she’s actually a nutter? Or is it because you have these suppressed feelings for Dani that you refuse to acknowledge or act on and now that you see you’ve lost the opportunity, you don’t know what to do?” Owen asked.

“A man of many words, that one.” Jamie looked over at Hannah and nodded towards Owen. 

Hannah laughed and shook her head. “He’s got a point though, Jamie dear.” Hannah rested her hand on top of Jamie’s, stopping her from taking another drink.

Jamie sighed and closed her eyes. “Do you both trust me?” She looked between Hannah and Owen, who were both nodding in response.

“Of course, Jamie. With our lives, that’s why you’re Miles and Flora’s Godmother.” Hannah smiled.

“Alright, well I can’t shake this gut feeling I have about that woman. Hannah, I’m not crazy.” Jamie paused. “I’m not.”

“Okay, well let’s talk about it then, what about her do you not trust?”

“It’s the way she stares at Dani, like she’s the only person in the bloody room and-” Jamie was cut off by Owen.

“Oh, you mean the same way Hannah and I say you look at her?”

“No,” Jamie rolled her eyes. “At least in my version, the fuckin room has exits and windows to keep Dani from suffocating, or giving her a way out if she needs it. Viola, she looks at Dani like she wants her trapped in that room, all to herself with no way out.”

“That’s bloody horrific,” Owen muttered to his wife.

“Okay…” Hannah nodded, as if she was trying really hard to understand where Jamie was coming from. “And what about this journal situation?”

“Look, what are the chances that Dani’s phone goes missing on their first date, then my journal goes missing their second date?”

“The chances aren’t small if that’s what you’re wondering, not with the way you and Dani keep track of your stuff.” Owen smirked. Jamie got up from her stool and smacked him across the head, causing Hannah to chuckle as she watched the two of them

“You two, I’ll never understand how you weren’t born siblings.” Hannah smiled lovingly. Jamie’s eyes shot open as she looked between Hannah and Owen. “What is it darling?”

“Look, I’m only going to tell you this for the purpose of understanding why I know my journal was taken and it isn’t just misplaced.” Jamie picked up her glass and once again downed the rest of it. “More please?” She pointed down to the glass.

“Bloody hell, you’re going to run me dry by the end of the night.” Owen grabbed the bottle of scotch and poured a bit more into the glass for Jamie.

“The journal that went missing,” Jamie took a deep breath. “I write to my dead brother in it, his name is...was Mikey. I only write in it when I’m having a hard time, and I’ve always kept it under my mattress since the day he died, and I started writing to him. I’ve never once misplaced it, or forgot to put it back. No one outside of my own blood relatives knows about Mikey, and I try my hardest to keep it that way. So I would never make a mistake like leaving my journal out, at least I haven’t for the last twelve years.”

“Oh love, we had no idea…” Hannah brought her hand up to Jamie’s shoulder.

“Exactly, because I don’t tell anyone about Mikey. That journal is the most personal thing I have, I wouldn’t misplace it. I know she took it, I just don’t know why.” Jamie grabbed her glass and took another drink.

“I see,” Hannah nodded. “Well, I trust your judgement Jamie. But for yours and Dani’s sake, you can’t be throwing accusations around like that anymore.” Jamie went to protest but was quickly cut off by Hannah. “I’m not saying to not have your suspicions. I mean, just keep them to yourself. Play the innocent best friend card and one day, if she is truly guilty, she’ll slip up. Then, when she does, you tell us and we’ll help you figure it out. Got it?” Hannah squeezed Jamie’s hand, smiling.

Jamie for the first time that night, smiled at her friends. “Thanks, Hannah. I can’t tell you how much it means to me that you two have my back, no matter what.” Jamie cleared her throat in an attempt to stop herself from getting too emotional.

“Posh, we’re family. We’d do anything for you.”

“Ditto,” Jamie smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, guys!
> 
> Feel free to leave me feedback, I thrive off that shit!
> 
> Cheers!


	7. Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Chapter 4a)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viola's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written with the cover of "Can't Take MY Eyes Off You" by Muse.
> 
> Here's the link if you want to listen: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jMeBAltloqo

It’s been three nights. Three full nights I’ve had you to myself, without the intrusion of Jamie wandering into your mind.

Three nights of kissing you, exploring you and watching you.

Watching you eat, watching you talk on the phone to Hannah, watching you drink your tea and watching you sleep peacefully.

It must feel nice to finally get away from Jamie and her head games, I can tell you needed this. I wasn’t expecting you to stay longer than a night if I’m being honest. But here you are, your head on my lap as we watch Parks and Recreation, and you’re drifting off to sleep on our third blissful night together.

I can hear your phone buzzing, and by the loud heavy sigh you just let go, I know Jamie texted you again even though you specifically asked her not to while you were here, with me.

This is our time, she really needs to learn boundaries, Dani.

“You alright?” Here’s where you tell me yes, that this is the best you’ve felt in a long time.

“Not really.”

Wait what? Not really? What has Jamie done now?

“What’s going on?” I swear if she’s trying to get into your head again, I’ll take care of her.

“It’s Jamie, she wants to meet up with both of us tomorrow morning.”

Oh, well that I wasn’t expecting. What’s she trying to play here?

“Really, for what if you don’t mind me asking?” I know the answer already, of course, but it's best you don't know that yet.

“She wants to apologise. Apparently she found the journal and wants to explain why she reacted the way she did.”

Well shit, certainly wasn't expecting Jamie to pull a move like that. I’m surprised it took her this long to find the journal if I'm being honest, I returned it two days ago. 

“I see, and what are your thoughts?” I’d like to think I know you, better than anyone. But I can’t read what’s going through your mind right now.

“I’m more interested in your thoughts, actually.”

Always keeping me on my toes, Dani.

“I mean, for you I’m willing to hear her out and start fresh. I know she’s your best friend, and the last thing I want is to get between you two.” That’s a lie, actually. I just need to play this smart and let Jamie destroy your relationship on her own.

“Thank you, that means a lot to me.”

I know it does, that’s why I’m doing all of this, for you.

“Of course, should we get some sleep then? Sounds like we have a big morning ahead of us.” I also really just need to hold you in my arms right now, you feel so distant whenever you’re talking about Jamie.

“Yeah, good point. Plus, I don’t know what it is about your bed but I swear I’ve been looking forward to being in it all day long.”

God Dani, you have no idea what you’re doing to me.

“Well, feel free to join me in it anytime.” One day, it will be _our_ bed.

\---------

Waking up to you has to be my favourite thing, ever. Watching you sleep, your eyes shut so peacefully just makes me feel at home.

Do you know that you snore, Dani? It’s not loud by any means, it’s actually the most adorable snore I have ever heard. You only do it every once in a while, the only reason I caught it is because I couldn’t fall asleep for the longest time, knowing you were right beside me.

I wonder if you’ll be weirded out waking up to me brushing my fingers against your cheek.

If that small smile tells me anything, it’s that you don’t mind waking up that way at all. You are so fucking beautiful, I don’t care that it’s first thing in the morning. I need to kiss you, I need to feel your lips against mine.

“Morning, this is a great way to start the day off by the way.” Look at you, you’re completely flattered.

“Glad you think so, I was afraid maybe I’d creep you out.”

Of course, you have no idea that I spent the last two hours watching you sleep.

“How could waking up to my girlfriend being romantic creep me out?”

Wait, girlfriend? What’s this, did you just put a label on us before we even discussed anything? I can’t tell you how happy this makes...

“I mean-”

No, don’t do it. You can’t go back on what you said, Dani. Unless you’re worried about what i think?

“I didn’t mean to-” I need to cut you off before you can change your mind.

“Girlfriend sounds perfect.” Hopefully that’s enough.

Well the way you just crawled on top of me definitely tells me that’s enough. Oh wow, you are all worked up this morning, fuck the way you’re kissing me is driving me crazy.

“We should probably go take a shower, we have to meet Jamie in an hour.”

Of course, Jamie fucking Taylor. Every. Damn. Time.

“Yeah you’re probably right, did you want to shower first or?” I should probably go first, there’s not enough cold water in the world that could bring me down from the high you just put me on.

“How about together?”

Like you really need to ask? This time I'll be sure to leave a mark so Jamie won't forget who makes you feel good, _me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viola's at it again.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated, I'll try to have part B out later on today!
> 
> Cheers and thanks to everyone who's reading, commenting or gave kudos!


	8. Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Chapter 4b)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani and Jamie's POV

Jamie was tucked into the front table of the coffee shop, perched carefully in one of four mismatched vintage armchairs circled around a small oak table. Her nervous feet tapped rhythmically against the floor as she looked through her phone in a failed attempt to keep her mind busy.

The bell from the front door chimed, startling Jamie as she looked up and immediately frowned at the sight of Dani entering the store hand in hand with Viola. An aura of unapologetic confidence surrounded Dani as she scanned the room for Jamie, a side of her Jamie had never seen before. She shrugged away her jealous expression and the pangs of arousal that threatened to creep across her cheeks at the sight of Dani's newfound confidence and stood up, smiling at the pair as they approached the table.

“Hey, thanks for coming.” Jamie watched Dani's eyes shift around the room, looking anywhere but at her. She knew she'd made a mess of things, but only now was she realizing how deeply she'd screwed up.

Viola answered first, and it took everything in Jamie not to audibly groan at the perfect irony of Viola's bullshit act.

“We’re so glad you texted.” She gave Jamie a small smile, it was clear as day to Jamie that she was faking the entire interaction. Jamie saw right through the slight smile Viola gave her,

“Right,” Jamie cleared her throat. She then gestured for both women to sit down, taking her own seat once again.

As she sat back down, she couldn’t help but catch a quick glimpse of what appeared to be a welt or a slight bruise on Dani’s neck. Her heart sank as she unsuccessfully tried to convince herself Dani had simply burned her neck with the curling iron.

_They slept together._

“So I just want to start off by apologising.” Jamie looked towards Dani, who continued to avoid Jamie's eyes directly, looking instead at the framed painting on the wall behind Jamie's head. Jamie turned her attention to Viola, steeling herself for the apology she knew she had to give if she wanted her best friend back. The last thing Viola deserved was an apology, Jamie thought, but if an apology was what it'd take to keep Dani in her life then an apology is what Viola would get.

“It was so wrong of me to accuse you of stealing my journal, Viola. I don’t know what got into me, but I swear that isn't how I really felt at all.” Jamie looked down at the table and sighed, twisting her thumbs in her hands as she tried to figure out how to continue on.

“You see, the journal that went missing. It’s uh…” She paused and bit her bottom lip, struggling to get the words out. “It’s really important to me, because I uh…” Jamie trailed off again, her eyes drifting toward Dani who was now staring at her with a great deal of concern. After a brief moment, Dani gave her a reassuring smile, giving Jamie the strength to continue on.

“Sorry, I just don’t really like to talk about this.” Jamie mumbled. “I write to my dead brother, Mikey. In the journal, I address my entries to him. So when it went missing, I sort of freaked out and clearly wasn’t thinking properly. No one knew about him and I had always hoped to keep it that way, and it just scared the shite out of me to think someone may find it and question me about it.”

“Jamie…” Dani’s voice was gentle and quiet, barely louder than a whisper. Jamie jumped as she felt Dani’s hand rest on top of hers, her thumb gently brushing against her knuckles. “Why didn’t you ever say anything to me?" Each word was laced with compassion as Dani's eyes locked onto Jamie's, her face worried with concern.

“I just…” Jamie took in a deep and slow breath before she continued on. “I’m telling you this now, so you know what caused me to act the way I did. I’m not really ready to talk about what happened though, and if I’m being honest I’m not sure I ever will be. It’s really hard for me and that’s why I’ve never said anything.” Jamie frowned.

“I can only imagine. But I just want you to know, we really appreciate your honesty and that you felt like you could open up to us, even a little bit about it.” Jamie nearly winced when she heard Viola talk, wondering when the hell Dani became an “us” and was no longer allowed to speak for herself.

“Course, it’s the least I could do. I am just hoping that I haven’t royally fucked up with you, Viola, and that you’re willing to give me another shot at being friends?” Jamie gave her best attempt at a small but hopeful smile, stomaching the resentment she felt toward Viola for Dani's sake.

“Absolutely, Dani never fails to tell me how great you are. I would love to get to know that side of you that Dani sees.” Viola nodded in approval, smiling.

“Well, not sure anyone will ever get to see that side besides Dani. Before she forced herself into my life, I was always pretty guarded, and I still am mind you. She just has a way of getting me to open up.” Dani let out a small laugh and Jamie could feel the weight lift from her chest at the sound as she smiled at her best friend.

She then looked back at Viola and saw a flash of a scowl on her face which quickly disappeared and was replaced once again with a smile just a bit too wide to be genuine.

“Totally understand, it seems she has that effect on everyone she comes into contact with.” Viola looked at Dani and leaned in, gently pressing her lips against her temple. Jamie swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat as she felt her stomach drop.

Jamie’s chest felt heavy again and ached with despair, seeing Dani being affectionate with someone else was hard enough as it was. That the person had to be Viola, who she was quite confident was not right in the head, made it that much harder.

“Right, so we’re all good then?” Jamie looked between Viola and Dani with hopeful eyes, eager to move on from the moment and go back to being okay with Dani again.

“Yes, we’re all good. Thank you for apologising.” Dani got up from her seat and walked over to where Jamie was sitting. She then leaned down and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, hugging her from the side as she turned her face back toward Jamie's ear. “I’m always here if you want to ever talk about Mikey, I hope you know that,” she whispered.

“I know, don’t worry.” Jamie leaned into the hug and tilted her head against Dani's forehead for a moment, smiling at the feeling of contact. She cleared her throat as soon as Dani pulled away, and she got up from her chair. “Right, well how about I get us some tea and I can finally get to know Viola?” Jamie looked over at the tall brunette and winked.

“Sounds good to me,” Viola nodded, a tight smile stretched across her lips.

Jamie then walked away and approached the front counter. She looked back and watched as Viola brushed Dani’s hair behind her ear, whispering what she could only assume to be sweet nothings.

A couple minutes passed as she waited for their order when she felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out to see what the notification was for. She saw she had two text messages, one from Owen that she had received earlier but hadn’t yet had a chance to respond to.

_From Owen 9:17am_   
_So how did it go, did they buy it?_

And one from Dani, that she had just received.

_From Poppins 9:33am_   
_I’m going to come back home tonight, will you be around so we can talk more?_

Jamie smiled as she read over Dani’s message, fixating on how she called their flat “home.” She then looked up at the table and saw Dani was missing, she assumed Dani had likely gone to the bathroom to send the text message.

Jamie quickly replied, wanting her to see it before she could return to the table.

_To Poppins 9:33am_   
_Absolutely, I’ll come home right after work._

Jamie went to put her phone away, but saw she was getting a call from Owen. She looked at the table and saw Dani returning, so she walked to the other side of the room and answered the call.

“What do you need, Owen?” Jamie paced in circles around the counter, her eyes focused on Dani and Viola, wanting to make sure she wouldn’t be overheard.

“Did you get my text?”

“Yes, I just haven’t had a chance to reply. I was just about to.”

“Okay, well how’s it going?”

“Well, I don’t think they suspect anything. Though I hate having to lie to Dani, it feels wrong.

“I know, but if what you’re saying is correct, this is the best thing you can do until you find out more information on Viola.”

“No, I know. Hopefully I’ll have some information tonight. I’m supposed to be getting a call back from Viola’s ex’s sister.”

“Oh, she finally got back to you? Did she mention anything about Dawn?”

“No, that’s what we’re going to talk about tonight. I’ll come by after I talk to her and fill you in with the details. I should go though, Dani is looking at me and probably wondering who the hell I’m talking to.”

“Sounds good, be safe yeah?”

“Yeah, I will. I’ll text you later, see ya.” Jamie then quickly hung up the phone before Owen could reply. She saw Dani walking towards her and didn’t want to risk giving anything away.

“Everything okay?” Dani hesitated as she approached Jamie.

“Yeah, it was just Owen asking for me to come by later tonight. Apparently he made a new drink he wants me to test out.” Jamie smiled. She then walked back towards the counter and grabbed two of the tea’s, leaving the third for Dani. “You okay to lend me a hand?”

Dani nodded and grabbed the third cup. Jamie went to walk away but was stopped when she felt Dani’s hand pull on her shoulder.

“You alright Poppins?” Jamie looked behind her and could see Dani frowning.

“Yeah, I just… I’m so sorry about your brother. I know you probably weren’t wanting to share that information with me or Viola-” Jamie suddenly cut her off.

“Poppins, you’re my best friend. I don’t like to talk about my past, but if it was going to be with anyone, it would always be you.” Jamie smiled. “Look, we’ll talk more about it tonight yeah? I didn’t want to say anything else in front of Viola because of what happened, it’s not something I like to share. But I think I’d like to talk about it with you, if that’s alright?”

Dani bit her bottom lip to contain the smile she could feel spreading across her face. She then nodded her head in approval and followed closely behind Jamie back to the table.

\------

Jamie unlocked the door to her flat and chucked her keys at the entry table before crossing the living room and falling face first into the couch, letting out a loud sigh into the couch cushion as she allowed her body to relax after a long work day. She turned her head to the side when she heard footsteps and saw Dani walking towards her with two glasses of wine, smiling.

“I thought I heard you come in, long day?” Dani sat down near Jamie's feet and held one of the glasses out for Jamie.

“You’ve no idea, Poppins.” Jamie smiled as she repositioned herself sitting upright and grabbed the glass from Dani.

“Wanna talk about it?” Dani’s head tilted her head curiously.

“Nah, it’s done and over with. I’m just glad to be home.” Jamie’s eyes met with Dani’s and locked for what seemed like minutes as though both women were trying to figure one another out.

“Well listen,” Dani spoke first, deciding to finally break the silence. “If you don’t want to talk about Mikey tonight, I completely understand. Don’t feel pressured, I want you to tell me when you’re ready and-”

"Poppins, I can’t tell you how much that means to me. But I’m ready, I want you to understand my past, hopefully it will explain why I am...the way I am.” Jamie reached forward and rested her hand on Dani’s forearm, smiling gently at her.

“So let's get right to it, yeah?" Jamie cleared her throat. "Like I mentioned earlier, Mikey was my younger brother. I have an older brother named Denny, but I don’t see or hear from him ever so I don’t much consider him anything other than some twat waffle that shares the same last name as me.” Jamie could already see the pity in Dani's eyes, but she didn't want Dani's pity. “Owen is my brother, when it really comes down to it.” She spoke with certainty in her voice, trying to convey to Dani that she'd made her peace when it came to Denny.

“I know,” Dani gave a slight smile, a hint of sadness and understanding in her eyes as she waited patiently in silence for Jamie to continue. Jamie needed the space to tell her story at her own pace without interruption, and Dani wasn't about to deny Jamie what she needed from her.

“Anyways, Denny ended up moving out shortly after I turned sixteen. With my dad always working and my mom walking out on us, no one was really there to take care of Mikey.” Jamie tucked her bottom lip in between her teeth, trying to focus on anything but the heavy weight she felt closing in on her chest.

Dani continued to sit quietly, her hand resting on Jamie’s knee to provide her some form of comfort.

“I was sort of forced into taking care of him, he was only eight and he needed to have some form of an adult present.” Jamie closed her eyes and let out a slow sigh, slowly reopening them. “I was dating a girl named Trish at the time, we had been dating for a year at that point. Things were pretty serious between us - well, as serious as they can get when you’re still in secondary school.”

Dani nodded, listening closely to Jamie.

“One weekend, Trish came up with the idea to take Mikey ice skating, it was below zero and the pond near our house was always the go to skating rink in our neighbourhood.” Jamie grabbed her glass of wine and took a long drink, preparing herself for the next part of the story.

“I ended up agreeing, but I didn’t really want to skate so Trish and I decided we would just keep an eye on Mikey from a distance.” Jamie's voice cracked slightly, her voice growing hoarse as she tried to keep her composure.

Dani’s heart dropped as she started to realize where the story was going. She saw Jamie’s eyes shut as she tried to keep tears from spilling out. She reached for Jamie’s hand and grabbed hold of it, gently squeezing. “Take your time, I’m here with you Jamie. I’m not going anywhere.”

Jamie’s breath was shaky as she slowly exhaled and opened her eyes, finally allowing a few tears to run down the side of her cheek.

“Mikey was waiting for his friends to show up, so Trish and I were just resting on one of the benches, talking and trying to keep warm.” Jamie brought her wine glass back to her lips and drank the remainder of it. “One thing led to another, Trish and I got distracted because-” Jamie tried to continue but found the words stuck in her throat, her face frozen as she recalled her worst mistake for the first time in over a decade. She stuttered as she struggled to speak, hot tears leaving spots on her pants as her eyes scanned the wall searching for anything Jamie could use to ground herself, keep herself from falling apart completely. A single sob wracked her body and she cracked apart, all the guilt and regret she'd kept shoved away all these years finally breaking free as she crumbled into herself, tears flowing freely now.

Dani’s heart raced as she watched her best friend wrestle with her emotions. Her throat began to tighten as she searched for the right reaction to the situation. All she wanted to do was hold Jamie in her arms as tightly as possible and take her away from all the cruelness the world threw at her. She wanted to be Jamie’s safety blanket, her safety net, her home away from home. Dani moved toward Jamie and used both of her arms to bring Jamie into her, holding her close against her chest. Dani was afraid she might suffocate Jamie from how tight her arms were around her, but she held on anyway with desperation, as if hugging her was Jamie’s life support and Dani was the only thing keeping her alive, keeping her safe.

“It’s okay, Jamie. I’m here. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere, take your time.” Dani whispered the reassurance in her ear as she gently pressed kisses along Jamie’s temple, in an attempt to help sooth her.

Jamie focused on each inhale and exhale of her breath as Dani held her head against her chest, stroking Jamie's hair steadily to the rhythm of her breathing. She found it oddly calming listening to Dani’s heartbeat, yet another reminder for Jamie that she wasn’t alone and that she had never felt safer than when she was in Dani's arms.

“Right, anyways.” Jamie wiped her eyes as she reluctantly pulled herself out of Dani’s grasp and sat upright, feeling strangely lonely at the loss of contact even though she was still close enough to Dani that their knees could touch. “I was too busy snogging with Trish that I wasn’t paying attention to Mikey. I wasn’t paying attention to him even though I promised to look after him.” Jamie ran both her hands through her hair and began to tug at it in frustration, only stopping when Dani grabbed her hands and pulled them into her lap, holding them tightly in hers.

“Do you know what happens when you jump into freezing water?” Jamie looked over at Dani frowning. “The first thing that happens is you feel an intense freezing sensation that bloody consumes you. You’re so cold, a type of cold that you could never understand unless you’ve experienced it. It's a cold that penetrates, and never stops penetrating your skin.” Jamie took a few deep breaths before continuing on. “You immediately go into shock because of how cold the water is. Then because of the shock your body is in, you start to panic and your heart rate quickens so bloody much that you can’t help but try to breathe, which can make you drown immediately…” Jamie trailed off as tears started falling from her eyes again. “I tried so hard to get to him, I didn’t even know how long he was in there before I fuckin' realised. He-” Jamie pulled her hands away from Dani and buried her face in them. She then took another deep breath, just wanting to get the story over with. “He couldn’t fuckin swim, Dani. I let him go skate on a frozen fuckin’ pond and he couldn’t swim and I was too busy letting Trish distract me that I didn’t realise he had fallen through. I killed him, he was my eight year old brother and I killed him. I was bloody irresponsible, and I’ll never forgive myself for it. He was young, and he was fuckin’ good, Dani. He was such a sweet kid with a huge heart. It should have been me.” Jamie shook her head and got up from the couch as she began pacing around the room, trying to focus on anything else. “I”m a fuckin’ loser who doesn’t deserve to be happy and-

“Hey, stop that.” Dani got up and followed Jamie around the room. “You’re not-” Jamie quickly cut Dani off.

“Yes I fuckin am." The look in her eyes was dark, and the deadly serious tone in Jamie's voice stopped Dani in her tracks. Her eyes widened as she saw how startled Dani was. “Look, I’m sorry but Denny blames me, my father won’t say it but I know he blames me. I’m sure if my whore mother was still round she’d blame me as well.”

“Jamie,” Dani whispered, her eyes pleading with Jamie's as she shook her head. “You were a kid.”

“Yeah well I was responsible for him, kid or not. I shouldn’t have taken him to the pond if I couldn't handle watching him."

“Who else would have done it? It sounds like you didn’t really have a choice, with your dad and Denny both gone.” Dani grabbed Jamie’s hands again and rubbed her thumbs across her knuckles. “I understand why you feel the way you do, and it breaks my heart. You’re such a good person, you deserve peace-”

“No.”

“You deserve happiness-”

“No I don’t.”

“You deserve to be loved-”

“Dani no, stop it.”

“Yes Jamie, you do. You have the biggest heart, you care so deeply and strongly for people. That’s why you took it upon yourself to take care of Mikey, even at the age of sixteen when most teenagers are busy going out and getting into trouble, you decided to be responsible and give your brother the life he deserved.” Jamie looked away from her, unconvinced by Dani's attempts to reassure her. Dani shook Jamie’s arms and looked into Jamie's eyes, forcing her to keep eye contact as Dani tried to get through to her. “You were a kid, Jamie. Kids get distracted, you can't blame yourself for what happened to your brother.”

“I absolutely can blame myself and I should, I was babysitting and I should have had my eyes on him and not my bloody girlfriend.” The words left Jamie's lips with more force than intended as she clenched her teeth trying to keep from crying again. Dani pulled Jamie into a hug as she saw the tears slip silently down her cheeks.

“Jamie, you’ve held onto so much guilt for so long and I understand it. I do, you know I do because of what happened to Eddie.” Dani whispered, making Jamie freeze. She remembered how Dani’s ex fiance had been killed by oncoming traffic after Dani had broken off their proposal and he had rushed to get out of the car and as far away from her as possible.

“Dani…”

“Jamie, I get it. I do. But you were a kid, you need to understand that what happened was terrible, and yes it could have been avoided. But you were a kid, and you were doing what kids do. You didn’t kill Mikey, the freezing water did. I understand that you can’t see that now, but I think you should consider talking to someone because Jamie, god Jamie, that is so much guilt for one person to hold onto. You deserve to live your life and be happy-”

“No I don’t.”

“Yes you do, and I’m sure it’s what Mikey would want. It sounds like you two were a lot alike and if he loved you as much as you loved him, he would want you to be happy. He would want you to find forgiveness for yourself.” Dani held Jamie’s face in her hands so gently that Jamie found herself leaning into the embrace as Dani stared deep into her eyes.

“You may not see it, but you are so amazing Jamie Taylor. You are so kind, you took a complete stranger you found on the streets and hired her because she needed a job in order to stay in the country. Your heart is so big, you opened up your home to that stranger to make sure she was safe. You’re so thoughtful that you refused to take any money from that stranger for rent or anything else, until you knew she had a decent savings built up.” Dani’s eyes searched Jamie’s as she tried to get through to her.

“I’m not just in love with you because of how charming, beautiful and funny you are, Jamie. There’s so much more to you, god you’re just so amazing and I wish you could-” Dani cut herself off, her face turning bright red as she realized what she just confessed. “Jamie I-” This time she was suddenly cut off by Jamie’s lips, desperately pressed against hers. She closed her eyes at the sensation and she nearly melted as she felt Jamie deepen the kiss, wrapping her hand around the back of Dani’s neck.

Their lips softly moved in sync against each other, seeking approval and begging for permission to continue the exploration. Dani’s eyes snapped open as she felt Jamie’s tongue gently glide against her bottom lip, seeking her blessing to give her a taste.

Dani’s mouth opened naturally at the sensation, she had been longing for Jamie for three years, since the first moment she walked into her flower shop and saw her beautiful smile staring back at her.

Dani whimpered as she felt herself being pushed towards the couch, gently being guided by Jamie's hand on her back.

Jamie was practically laying on Dani, using her hands to prop herself up. The kiss got more desperate the longer it went on, with Jamie now resting her entire body on Dani’s and her hands searching for purchase on any bit of skin she could find.

“Jamie,” Dani moaned as she felt lips moving slowly against her neck. “This is everything I’ve ever wanted,” she sighed breathlessly.

Suddenly, Dani no longer felt Jamie’s lips teasing and tasting her skin, she opened her eyes to see Jamie looking down at her, frowning, trying to catch her breath.

“What’s wrong?” Dani whispered, already terrified that she knew what Jamie was going to tell her. She lifted her hand and brought it up to Jamie’s cheek, feeling a moment of electricity as she cupped her face before Jamie pulled away, shaking her head.

“Dani, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that, I can’t.” Jamie then pushed herself off of Dani and sat on the other end of the couch.

“You can’t what?” Dani repeated the words like she was trying to comprehend what they had meant.

“I can’t give you everything. I want to be able to so badly, but I can’t. I’m broken, and I don’t deserve you, you’re too good for me. You deserve someone who has their shit together, and I just can’t promise I’ll ever be able to get there.” Jamie quickly wiped away a tear that threatened to fall from the corner of her eye.

“Why do you get to make that decision for me? If you want me, and I want you, be with me. Stop trying to tell me who and what I deserve, because I don’t care, Jamie.” Dani immediately sat up on the couch and could feel her eyes welling up, her tears burning with rage. “Stop making decisions for me, that is not your job. I am a grown woman and I can make my own decisions. I don’t know what makes you think I want this perfect version of someone that you’re trying to set me up with, Jamie. I just want _you_."

“Dani, just trust me okay? Whatever you think you want, you don’t want me. I have this terrifying darkness that sits inside of me and you’re just so light...and good. You need to be with someone that shares that same light.” Jamie went to reach for Dani’s hand, in an attempt to comfort her but quickly stopped when she saw Dani pull away.

“There you go again, making decisions for me.” Dani stood up in frustration and looked down at Jamie, her initial hurt turning into anger at Jamie's stubbornness. “Who’s to say that my light can’t help snuff out the darkness you feel, did you ever think about it that way?”

“Dani, stop.” Jamie snapped, harsher than she had meant to. “I can’t lose you, do you understand that? I need you in my life and as much as I want to be with you, I can’t ever picture my life without you. I’m so broken, Dani. If we try to be together, I’ll break you too...I’ll break us. And then I won’t have you anymore and I just can’t risk that, I can’t risk losing you - you’re the most important thing to me, my most important person.” Jamie knew she wasn't explaining herself well enough to make sense to Dani, but how could she explain that this is her own fault, not Dani's, for thinking for a moment she could have happiness with Dani, that she could be selfish and have what she wanted even at the risk of hurting the best person she's ever known? How could she explain that she's too broken to be pieced back together, too many chips and cracks for Dani's love to fill completely, too far gone to even dare a chance at breaking Dani the way she's been broken? How could she explain that there is no future where Jamie can allow herself to love and be loved when every time she's allowed it before someone ends up hurt or worse, dead?

“Jamie, please.” Dani begged. She could feel her heart pounding out of her chest as she watched Jamie move towards the front door, denying herself of Dani's affection yet again after finally giving Dani a taste of what she’d been longing for the last three years. Dani's throat felt dry as she replayed the kiss they'd shared only minutes ago, phantom touches of Jamie's lips still warm against her mouth as her lips tingled at the thought of Jamie's tongue sliding across her bottom lip. She wanted to scream, plead with her to stay, to stop fighting the feelings they both clearly shared. But she knew her best friend, she knew once Jamie had a thought so deep inside of her head, there was no chance she would be able to convince her of any other reality for the two of them.

“I can’t.” Jamie shook her head, disappointment thick in her voice. “Look, I promised Owen I’d taste his new drink so I better get going. I’ll see you when I get back.” Jamie spoke to Dani but faced the door, refusing to see the disappointment she knew would be overtaking Dani’s face, knowing it would cause her to cave. Before Dani could reply, she closed the door behind her, leaving Dani alone to wonder, _what now?_

Now she had finally admitted not only to herself, but also to Jamie about her feelings. Now she had technically cheated on Viola, and while they had only been dating a short while, they were still dating nonetheless. Now she had to make a decision on what to do next. Her palms felt sweaty as she stood in place, convincing herself to finally take the drastic measure that was needed, one she should have taken months ago when Jamie turned her down the first time. She could feel her insides twist and turn as her mind tried every possible way to tell her that everything would be alright, she could leave things exactly as they were right now and eventually she would fall out of love with Jamie all on her own.

But she knew that wasn’t true, deep down inside she knew that as long as she continued to work and live with Jamie and spend all their free time together, there’d be no way she would be able to move on. Not when she would have to spend day after day listening to Jamie’s infectious laugh, or her charming accent. Not when she would have to spend all day staring into her deep green eyes that reminded her of freshly cut grass on a beautiful summer day, or be met with that incredibly sexy smirk that she gets on her face whenever she’s trying to be funny or cocky.

As much as Dani wanted to keep pretending that she could continue this charade of needing Jamie as her best friend only, she knew she had finally reached her limit. She couldn’t continue to allow herself to have the close relationship she had with Jamie, or else she’d never move on from her. The sad reality was she’d spend the rest of her life being miserable and unhappy if it meant that she had even a slight chance of being with Jamie in the future.

But if her experience with her ex fiance, Eddy taught her anything, she had come to England for a fresh start, to be her own person and to finally live free and happy. Something she'd spent the majority of her life denying herself in order to make everyone else around her happy. Something she was doing again now with Jamie.

Pining over her best friend who made it clear she could not be with her, was the complete opposite of why she came here.

Just as Dani was frantically panicking to herself, barely holding it together, her phone rang. Without really looking or paying attention to the name on the screen, she answered.

“Hello?” Dani’s voice was barely audible.

“Dani, are you okay?” A concerned voice rang through the other end. It took Dani a moment to register that it was Viola.

“Not really, no.” Dani’s breath shook as tears started to stain her cheeks.

“What happened?”

“I’m so sorry,” Dani cried out.

“I’m coming over, Dani.”

“No, don’t. I need to get out of here, I can’t be here anymore.” Dani shook her head as her eyes searched the room, replaying the events that had just conspired.

“Then come over here, we can talk and-” Dani had quickly cut Viola off.

“Viola, I cheated on you. Jamie kissed me, and I didn’t stop it.”

“Oh.”

“I’m so sorry, I never meant to hurt you but clearly I am in way over my head when it comes to her and I am just not ready for a relationship like I originally thought I was. I like you, but you deserve to be with someone who can give themselves fully over to you, and with how I feel about Jamie that just isn’t possible right now.”

“Dani, I understand.” Viola’s words took Dani by surprise, making her stumble back onto the couch. “Look, if you’re not ready for a relationship that is fine with me. I am fine with being friends, and maybe one day down the road if you ever want more, we can try again. But right now, you sound like you need a friend, and I am more than happy to be that for you."

"Thank you," Dani whispered.

"So, as a friend...what do you need?"

"I need to get out of this apartment, away from Jamie."

"Great, grab some clothes for a few nights and we'll-" Dani cut her off.

"No, I need to get out of this apartment for good. I need to find a place of my own, or else I'll never be able to move on from her."

"Well that I can help with, I know we just spent the last three nights together in my bed, but I do have a spare room with a spare mattress. If you want, you can stay here while you find a new place?"

"I don't deserve that kindness, Viola. I can probably ask to stay with Hannah and-"

"Nonsense. Like I said, I still want to be friends. I want to help you and be there for you because I know you're a good person, Dani. I know you just have mixed feelings for Jamie and she isn't making it easy for you. Just come stay here, you can stay as long as you need. No strings attached, just as friends."

Dani paused as she contemplated if leaving was the right decision. She looked around hers and Jamie's flat, allowing all the good memories to surround her thoughts, letting them create a warm and fuzzy feeling inside of her. However, she knew that behind those memories there was a very confused and lovestruck Dani. One that would never get what she truly wanted and as long as she allowed herself to stay here, in this bubble that she and Jamie created, she'd never be able to move on.

Like Jamie said, she didn't want to lose Dani. However, if Dani didn't start to get her feelings under control for her best friend, then Jamie’s fear would most likely come true.

"Okay, thank you. Can you meet me at my place in an hour?" Dani finally replied.

"Of course, I'll see you soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if my explanation on falling into ice cold water was off at all, I did my research and tried my best to write it accurately.
> 
> Thanks for reading, as usual comments and thoughts are always appreciated!
> 
> Cheers


	9. I Want You To Want Me (Chapter 5a)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viola's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter with the cover of "I want you to want me" by Children of Paradise in mind.
> 
> Here's the link if you want to listen: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mJ-qzXBZ_6A

I have to admit, coffee went better than expected. There were a few surprises that caught me off guard. Like when I felt your phone going off in my pocket, imagine my surprise when I unlocked it to see a message waiting from Jamie, agreeing to continue this conversation between just the two of you later on.

It’s a good thing I installed that nanny cam when I returned Jamie’s journal, at least this way I’ll be able to keep an eye on things, keep an eye on _you._

It’s not that i don’t trust you Dani, it’s that I don’t trust Jamie. I need a way to keep you safe when I can’t be around you. I just need to be able to check in on you once in a while, you know, to make sure you’re okay.

Like right now, why do you seem nervous? You’re pacing around the living room as if you haven’t seen Jamie in months when we both just saw her like nine hours ago.

You being nervous makes me nervous, Dani. Where did you go? A few more cameras would be handy right about now, but I didn’t think I’d need it at the time.

Jamie texted you about twenty minutes ago so she should be home any minute. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t curious to find out about Mikey, I wonder if she’ll tell you everything.

Ah showtime. Oof, she looks like she had a rough day. Luckily there you are, bringing her a glass of wine like you’re her goddamn slave. What are you doing Dani? You’re better than this.

Oh, you’re giving her the opportunity to back out of talking about everything. You really are the sweetest person ever.

"Poppins, I can’t tell you how much that means to me. But I’m ready, I want you to understand my past, hopefully it will explain why I am...the way I am.”

This should be interesting, why _are_ you the way you are, Jamie Taylor? So broken, so distant and cold to everyone around you. Well, to everyone but Dani.

Even though you clearly love her, you refuse to be with her. It makes no sense to me, she’s perfect. Don’t get me wrong, I should be thanking you for being as closed off as you are. If it wasn’t for you turning her down and breaking her heart, I wouldn’t have Dani in my life. I don’t like you one bit, Jamie, but I will forever be in your debt for being the vile fuck up you are. Because of _you_ , I have _her._

So you have two brothers, Mikey and Denny? This is getting interesting already. I couldn’t imagine being in Dani’s shoes, thinking you know someone inside and out to only find out you actually know nothing about them.

“I was dating a girl named Trish at the time, we had been dating for a year at that point. Things were pretty serious between us - well, as serious as they can get when you’re still in secondary school.”

Hold on, wait a minute. Dani, did I just see you clench your fist? Are you jealous? What the actual fuck, I thought we were past this?

“Mikey was waiting for his friends to show up, so Trish and I were just resting on one of the benches, talking and trying to keep warm. One thing led to another, Trish and I got distracted because-”

I can already tell where this is going, I almost feel bad for her but-

Wait, Dani, what are you doing?   
  
Oh come on, can’t you see this is clearly some ploy to get you to feel sorry for her so that you’ll comfort her? She really is a professional when it comes to manipulating you.

Dani, why are you holding onto her like her life depends on it? What the fuck!

Look at her, burying her face in your chest. What a fucking bitch, she’s clearly playing you just so she can get close to you. She’s practically using your tits as a kleenex.

“Do you know what happens when you jump into freezing water? The first thing that happens is you feel an intense freezing sensation that bloody consumes you. You’re so cold, a type of cold that you could never understand unless you’ve experienced it. It's a cold that penetrates, and never stops penetrating your skin. You immediately go into shock because of how cold the water is. Then because of the shock your body is in, you start to panic and your heart rate quickens so bloody much that you can’t help but try to breathe, which can make you drown immediately…”

Okay Jamie, dramatic much? Clearly that’s not true since you’re still fucking here.

Wow Dani, I just don’t know what to say at this point that I haven’t already said. She’s clearly milking the shit out of the situation just to get close to you again! You had one fucking fight and what, now she just decides it’s time to tell you about her brother? Please, you should be seeing right through this.

Unless-

“Who else would have done it? It sounds like you didn’t really have a choice, with your dad and Denny both gone. I understand why you feel the way you do, and it breaks my heart. You’re such a good person, you deserve peace-”

No she doesn’t.

“You deserve happiness-”  
  
Again, not true.

“You deserve to be loved-”

Dani...I don’t like where this is going. It’s taking everything in me to not call you right now and save you from Jamie’s manipulation. I can’t take a chance, it’s too risky. I need to trust that you’ll do the right thing, that you’re smarter than this.

“You may not see it, but you are so amazing Jamie Taylor. You are so kind, you took a complete stranger you found on the streets and hired her because she needed a job in order to stay in the country. Your heart is so big, you opened up your home to that stranger to make sure she was safe. You’re so thoughtful that you refused to take any money from that stranger for rent or anything else, until you knew she had a decent savings built up.”

Dani…

“I’m not just in love with you because of how charming, beautiful and funny you are, Jamie. There’s so much more to you, god you’re just so amazing and I wish you could-”

Dani, no, what the fuck? Be smarter, it’s not too late.

No.

No no no….

Dani, pull away, you have a girlfriend. _You have me._

Why are you doing this, how are you not seeing through her act?

This isn’t you, you are _good._ You are _kind._ You are _pure._

Look at what she’s done to you. She’s made you forget all about me, all about us. _She’s tainted you_. I don’t even know who you are right now.

If she dares push you onto that couch I swear to god I will end her.

Where’s my phone, I need to put a stop to this. Fuck Dani, I really thought you’d know better than this.

Now I have to take drastic measures to get you away from Jamie. You should know how wrong this is, but you don’t look upset or distraught. 

You look happy, and content with this. That should be me and-

What did I miss, what just happened? What did Jamie do now, Dani? How could anyone just pull away from you after tasting your lips? I’m not complaining, but what the fuck happened?

“Dani, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that, I can’t.”

Correct, you shouldn’t have done that. Now you’re going to have to pay, and Dani’s going to be upset. You just couldn’t let her be happy, could you?

“I can’t give you everything. I want to be able to so badly, but I can’t. I’m broken, and I don’t deserve you, you’re too good for me. You deserve someone who has their shit together, and I just can’t promise I’ll ever be able to get there.”

What is your game here, Jamie? Are you just trying to play head games with her to see how long it takes for her to break? 

I swear to you Dani, I will take care of her for us. She will not get away with the shit she pulled tonight.

As much as I want to kill Jamie right now, it still crushes me to watch you stand there heartbroken as she walks away from you yet again. I could never leave you like that, but of course Jamie is too selfish to care about how much she's hurting you. She doesn't love you like I do, she just loves the idea of you hung up on her, pining after her unrequited love instead of living your life for yourself, Dani. She wants someone who'd sacrifice everything for her, give their life for her, but would she really do the same for you? Do you really think she'd die for you, Dani, the way I would? Probably not willingly, I guess I’ll find out the hard way.

Look at you, your face is shiny with tears thanks to Jamie fucking Taylor. Don't worry Dani, I'll be the one to help you piece your heart back together. Tonight is just a blip in the story of the rest of our lives together, and of course I already forgive you.

I forgive you because you don’t know any better, she’s a predator. She’s preying on your thoughts and feelings and she doesn't truly give a damn about you so long as she gets what she needs.

I just need to remind myself, you are not Dawn. You're nothing like her, she was poison, you are the antidote.

Come on, pick up.

“Hello?”

Thank god.

“Dani, are you okay?” I already know the answer to that.

“Not really, no.” 

I promise, I will make everything better for you baby.

“What happened?” I wonder if you’ll tell me the truth or not. I’m guessing you will, because that’s just the kind of person you are.

“I’m so sorry.”

I know you are, and I want to tell you so bad that this isn’t your fault. Jamie tricked you, can’t you see that?

“I’m coming over, Dani.” I need to see you, I need to make you feel better.

“No, don’t. I need to get out of here, I can’t be here anymore.”

Thank god.

“Then come over here, we can talk and-”

“Viola, I cheated on you. Jamie kissed me, and I didn’t stop it.”

Good girl Dani, this just proves what I thought all along. You are good, and Jamie is trash.

“Oh.” Don’t worry, I already forgive you.

“I’m so sorry, I never meant to hurt you but clearly I am in way over my head when it comes to her and I am just not ready for a relationship like I originally thought I was. I like you, but you deserve to be with someone who can give themselves fully over to you, and with how I feel about Jamie that just isn’t possible right now.”

No no no, this wasn't supposed to happen like this. Shit - think Viola, get it together. Okay, I can do this. I can do us being friends for now, if that is what you need, I can do friendship. I would do anything for you.

“Dani, I understand. Look, if you’re not ready for a relationship that is fine with me. I am fine with being friends, and maybe one day down the road if you ever want more, we can try again. But right now, you sound like you need a friend, and I am more than happy to be that for you." And I mean every word.

"Thank you.”

"So, as a friend...what do you need?" Please just let me take care of you.

"I need to get out of this apartment, away from Jamie."

That you do, Dani. Glad to see you're coming to your senses. 

"Great, grab some clothes for a few nights and we'll-"

"No, I need to get out of this apartment for good. I need to find a place of my own, or else I'll never be able to move on from her."

Yes Dani, yes! You are just so fucking perfect, I can’t even begin to tell you how much I love you. If nothing else good comes from tonight, at least you're finally beginning to realise how bad Jamie is for you. 

"Well that I can help with, I know we just spent the last three nights together in my bed, but I do have a spare room with a spare mattress. If you want, you can stay here while you find a new place?" You need to be here with me, so I can protect you from Jamie, that Northerner cunt.

"I don't deserve that kindness, Viola. I can probably ask to stay with Hannah and-"

Oh no you don’t.

"Nonsense. Like I said, I still want to be friends. I want to help you and be there for you because I know you're a good person, Dani. I know you just have mixed feelings for Jamie and she isn't making it easy for you. Just come stay here, you can stay as long as you need. No strings attached, just as friends." You know you need this, Dani. Accept my help, come stay here with me.

"Okay, thank you. Can you meet me at my place in an hour?" 

Perfect, an hour should be more than enough time to clean up. I may or may not have lost my cool when I saw you and Jamie kissing.

And I also need to make sure I have nothing of yours that’s lying around.

Tonight, I am all yours Dani. I will make everything better, I promise. Tomorrow though, Jamie Taylor will pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Viola's going off the deep end, brace yourselves.
> 
> Thanks for reading and thanks to those who have left Kudos or commented!
> 
> Feedback is always welcome and appreciated cheers!
> 
> Ps. I am looking for someone to edit the rest of this story, my wife is getting busy with work and I don't want to bother her at the moment! Hit me up on Tumblr or Twitter if you're interested. Search for "Raginage"


	10. I Want You To Want Me (Chapter 5b)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie's POV in third person.

Jamie felt a sudden comfort upon entering Owen’s pub. The stale smell of beer and whiskey was not her favourite by any means, but it was familiar and it was in some sense her home away from home. She caught a glimpse of Owen’s smile from across the bar, his relaxed grin barely visible from behind his bushy moustache, and for a brief moment the weight in her chest almost seemed to dissipate. The relief lasted all of two seconds before she remembered the look of confusion and hurt on Dani's face when she walked out the door of their flat twenty minutes ago, and the reality of the situation came crashing down on her like a hurricane.

She clenched and relaxed her fists with every inhale and exhale she took as she made her way over to him.

“Wondering when you’d get here,” Owen smirked. Jamie could see the moment it dawned on him that she was struggling and that she was in serious need of a drink.

“I’m guessing you’re wanting the hard stuff tonight then?”

“Yeah, just bring the bottle. You know the drill.” Jamie sighed.

Owen nodded and then left without another word, leaving Jamie alone with her thoughts. She attempted to distract herself as she looked around the bar, hoping to find something to take her mind off of the beautiful blonde she had left at home standing still with tear stained eyes - yet another reminder of the colossal mistake she had just made.

Her eyes travelled along the walls, searching each painting hoping she would find something to erase her memory of Dani’s face. To take her mind off of the way Dani’s eyes dropped to the floor as they looked so lost and hopeless. Or the way her bottom lip quivered the second their mouths parted, unable to forget the way Dani’s tongue tasted against her own.

Nothing was working though. Not the pool table in the back corner of the pub, with a few loud gents placing bets, flexing their masculinity to one another. Not even the beautiful redhead that was sitting across the bar, her eyes begging to be touched by Jamie. That didn’t matter because right now, she couldn’t think about touching anyone but Dani.

Which was doing her no good, she couldn’t have Dani. She could, if she really wanted to, but she was too afraid to hurt her. She was too afraid to show her real self, the dark, emotionless, angry side of her.

“Sorry that took so long.” Jamie breathed a sigh of relief when Owen finally returned, pulling her away from the unpleasant thoughts that were forcing their way into her head. “Gonna tell me what happened?”

“After a few drinks,” Jamie muttered.

“Fair, but you’re not leaving here tonight until you talk to me.” Owen stared at her with firm, but soft eyes. Jamie ducked her head as she took a sip of her scotch, trying to ignore Owen’s blatant demand.

The two sat silently, Owen watching Jamie, as Jamie watched the scotch swirl around in her glass.

“So,” Owen made another attempt at getting his best friend to talk to him. He knew if she wasn’t ready to talk about Dani, which was clearly what Jamie was moping around over, then he’d bring up her new obsessive topic. “Did Dawn’s sister call you yet?”

Jamie’s eyes rolled up as her head continued to hang low. She slowly shook her head and took another sip of her scotch. “Not yet, she’s supposed to call soon.” Jamie grabbed her phone to check the time, frowning when she saw she had a missed call from Dani. She noticed there was a voicemail waiting for her, most likely from Dani regarding their argument.

She placed the phone back onto the bar, faced down. She wasn't ready to listen to how much she broke Dani’s heart, she already knew too well the pain and damage she had caused. Hearing it at this point would only cause her to drink until she blacked out.

“So what’s the story with Dawn? You never really gave me any details.” Owen once again snapped Jamie from her thoughts.

“There’s not much to tell, she’s Viola’s ex and no one has heard from her since they broke up.” Jamie shrugged, as if not hearing from someone after a break up was the most natural thing in the world.

“How long ago did they break up?” Owen raised an eyebrow as he found himself more and more curious about Dawn and Viola’s history.

“Two years ago, from what I could gather.”

“And how did you?” Owen leaned forward, resting his forearms on the bartop.

“How did I what?”

“How did you gather all this information? About Viola and Dawn, and Dawn’s sister?” Owen had been curious since Jamie had called him two days prior, telling him everything she knew about Dawn. How Dawn dated Viola and when they broke up, she apparently wanted a new life so she left and moved to Paris and never spoke to anyone ever again, including her own sister.

“I mean, I did a bit of digging but mainly I just looked at Viola’s Facebook and saw a few tagged photos of them, then just went from there.” Jamie shrugged.

“And you think Viola is the crazy obsessed one…” Owen attempted to joke, earning himself a slap across the back of his head from Jamie.

“Not the same,” Jamie mumbled. “I mean Christ, I found her Instagram and she hasn’t posted anything in months, Owen.” Jamie could feel her heart race as the adrenaline started to kick in. Anytime thoughts of Viola and her shady past would enter Jamie’s mind, she couldn’t help but feel a rush of adrenaline.

Not because it made her excited to think the woman she loved is currently dating a psycho, but because she felt that much closer to uncovering the hidden truth she was sure was there.

“Maybe she’s just been busy?” Owen could see Jamie’s shoulders tense as she raised an eyebrow at him.

“She’s been in Paris for two years, but doesn’t have a single photo posted that proves she’s _actually_ in Paris.” Jamie grabbed her glass and drank the rest of her scotch in a single shot.

“Oh, that is bloody weird then.” Owen shook his head in disbelief. “Need another drink?” He noticed Jamie had finished her first glass, and he knew she was going to be going through that bottle of scotch fairly quickly. Owen knew too well that bottle would likely be half gone by the end of the night.

Jamie nodded and pushed her glass forward. She nearly jumped when her phone made a loud noise as it started to vibrate against the wooden bar.

Jamie waived Owen over as she saw a private number across the screen. Owen hurriedly made his way back to Jamie with the bottle of scotch in one hand, an extra glass for himself in the other.

“I’m going to put it on speaker, so you can listen too.” Jamie cleared her throat before she answered the call.

“Hello?”

“Uh hi, Jamie?”

“Hey, yeah that’s me. Is this Tara?” Jamie tried to sound as soft and kind as possible. She could already tell the woman on the other end was a bit weary of her, she sounded scared almost.

“Yeah, you uh, you reached out to me on Facebook about my sister?”

“Aye, I just had a few questions.”

“Do you mind if I ask why?” Tara replied.

“No, course not. My best friend, she’s actually, uh, well she's dating your sister’s ex, Viola.”

“Oh.” Jamie and Owen both raised eyebrows as they heard Tara’s tone go from uneasy to completely terrified. “Is- Is she, is Viola anywhere near you right now?” Tara asked.

“No, I’m alone at a pub. I made sure to be as far away as possible for when you called.” Jamie replied.

“Are you sure?”

“Am I sure about what?”

“That she isn’t there?”

“I wouldn’t lie, I bloody hate the woman and-” Jamie’s blood ran cold as she was cut off.

“No, I didn’t mean that. I just mean, did you double check she didn’t _follow_ you? That she’s not just in the pub, hidden?”

“Followed me...what?” Jamie and Owen suddenly looked around their surroundings, both double checking to make sure there was no sign of Viola.

“I’ve caught her, following me. I just- You never know with her.” Tara breathed loudly into the phone. Jamie could hear the stress in Tara’s voice and as much as she didn’t want to admit it, it had her on edge.

“Right, well I promise she’s not around. I am looking everywhere right now, no sight of her.”

“Okay, sorry. I just- that woman scares the shit out of me.”

“Tara, what happened with your sister and Viola?” Jamie swallowed the lump sitting in her throat that was growing with each reply she received from the other woman. Her heart was racing and as she looked down at the phone, she felt her hand trembling.

“I don’t know, I don’t have any proof of anything. I only have speculations, which I’ve stopped telling people about because they think I’ve gone bloody mental.” Tara let out an exhausted laugh.

“Have you actually not spoken to her since she and Viola broke up?” Jamie asked curious, wanting to get right to the point.

“You mean since Viola killed her? No, I haven’t talked to her.” Tara’s voice was now coming through as a whisper.

“Killed her?” Owen’s voice nearly shouted, making Jamie jump. Her face turned red and her eyes widened as she looked up at Owen.

“Who was that?” Tara’s reply didn’t miss a beat.

“Shit, sorry that’s just my best mate. He’s a fuckin tosser,” Jamie glared up at Owen.

“You said you were alone?” Tara’s voice shook. “I- Shit, I knew this wasn’t a good idea. I need to hang up now-” Jamie quickly cut in before she disconnected.

“Wait, please! My-” Jamie paused, referring to Dani as her best friend just didn’t seem like enough anymore. “The woman I love - Dani, I’m worried about her. I need to know about everything you have on Viola. My mate, he can be trusted, I promise. We’ve been best friends for the last decade.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me you were with him then?”

“Honestly,” Jamie sighed. “Because I wasn’t sure you’d be okay with it, but I needed him to hear everything for himself on why Viola can’t be trusted. Everyone is starting to think I’m a bit looney tunes, so I just thought if he heard what you had to say, he’d finally understand.” Jamie bit her bottom lip nervously as she waited for Tara to reply.

“Fair enough, can’t say I haven’t been there before.” Jamie closed her eyes in relief.

“Thank you, truly.” Jamie’s voice cracked. “Now, what makes you think that your sister is not only dead, but Viola’s the one that killed her?”

“Because, right before she planned to break up with Viola and then supposedly left for Paris, she told me she felt unsafe. She felt like someone was watching her, more specifically that _Viola_ was watching her.” Tara sniffled, and Jamie’s heart broke, that feeling of losing a sibling was oh too familiar to her.

“Why did she think Viola was watching her, how did she know?”

“She started noticing stuff of hers would go missing. It started with her phone, which we chalked up to her just losing.” Jamie’s heartbeat gradually sped up as she continued to listen to a very familiar story. “Then some of her underwear, and her journal. However, it wasn’t until she started catching Viola being in places she wouldn’t have expected to see her that it finally hit her.”

“What do you mean, what places?”

“Well she says she caught a glimpse of her a few times at her college, which would have made no sense since Viola wasn’t in school, and it’s not like she actually came up to my sister to say hi, like a normal person would. It was like Dawn would see her and then the second she would look away, she’d disappear. One time, Dawn went to a music festival in Amsterdam with one of her best friends and she ended up running into Viola, at the festival. She literally lied to Viola about where she would be that weekend, because she needed a break. So what are the chances Viola just happens to be at the same music festival as her that’s over seven hours away?”

“Bloody hell,” Jamie muttered. She looked up at Owen, who looked just as uncomfortable as her.

“Yeah, we could never prove anything but both Dawn and I had a bad feeling about her in the end. Then Dawn just happens to run off to Paris after she broke up with her? It made no sense, but somehow people are buying it.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, how are you so sure she isn’t actually in Paris? Not saying I don’t believe you, because I do. I’m just trying to get a clearer picture here.” Jamie grabbed her glass and downed the scotch she had left, in an attempt to calm her nerves and shaky hands.

“Well aside from the fact that she hasn’t contacted me once, she also left behind her dog, Charles. She rescued him, and he meant everything to her. She would have never left him behind if she had actually moved to Paris, especially knowing he already had abandonment issues, Dawn would never have.”

“Fuck, that’s terible.” Jamie looked at Owen with pleading eyes, wondering what she should do with all of this information. She knew one thing was for sure, she would be going home right away to tell Dani everything, she had to get Dani as far away as possible from Viola. “Tara, I really want to thank you for speaking with me. I don’t know what to do yet with all this information, but I will bloody well make sure that Dani hears all of this and never sees-”

“No, don’t do that.” Tara cut Jamie off.

“But I have to, otherwise I don’t know what she’ll do to Dani and I would never let her life be in danger.”

“Listen, I know you don’t know me, but let me give you some advice. Viola is dangerous as it is. But I gather she’s most dangerous when she’s angry, and if Dani breaks up with her, she’ll be angry.”

“Well then, what do you suggest I do?” Jamie buried her hand into her hair, pulling with frustration.

“I don’t know, follow her maybe? Try to catch her in the act, try to find any evidence against her? The only way you’ll be able to get rid of her is if Dani leaves and changes her name, or by getting her locked up.” Tara replied. “Look, if there’s one thing I know about Viola, it’s that you can’t underestimate her, and the depths she’s willing to go to get what she wants.” Jamie waited patiently as she was met with silence. She could hear Tara’s shaky breath haunt the other end of the line, which caused her throat to tighten as a new type of fear coursed through her body.

“There’s one more thing I need to tell you. Your friend, or whatever she is - she isn’t the only one who needs to be careful.”

“What do you mean?” Jamie eyed Owen and could see his fingers nervously picking at the bartop, which caused Jamie’s heart to race, as Owen was normally the calm and reasonable one in their friendship.

“I mean you and your friend’s need to be careful - especially you. I told you Viola is her most dangerous when she’s angry, but that isn’t fully true.” Jamie could hear noises on the other end of the line, as if Dawn was shifting around a room in order to avoid being heard.

“She’s her worst when she’s jealous, and if you love your friend like you say you do, Viola probably already knows it.” She whispered. “If she feels threatened by you, she’ll waste no time in removing any obstacles around her and Dani, which would mean you.”

Jamie nearly jumped as Owen quickly pushed himself off the bartop and stood tall, his eyes filled with concern. “Jamie…” He started.

Jamie held her finger up, needing another moment to comprehend what Tara had just told her.

“Care to elaborate?” Jamie clenched her jaw, shifting her bottom to the very edge of the stool she was sitting on.

“Look, much like Dawn’s disappearance, there’s no evidence or proof behind this story, only speculation by myself and Dawn...before she-” Jamie cut Tara off.

“Right, got it. No worries, love. Take your time.” Jamie didn’t want to pressure the other woman, knowing how hard reliving all of this must be for her, but at the same time, the fear of not knowing was getting the better of her.

“Dawn’s ex girlfriend Terri tried to win her back, while she was still seeing Viola. That’s actually what gave Dawn second thoughts about being with her. She and Terri were together for four years, they only broke up because Terri had to move away for work, and Dawn hadn’t finished school yet so she couldn’t go with her. Well, I guess Terri realised what a mistake it was and after a year and a half she came back to London and tried to win Dawn back. She probably would have succeeded if not for the accident.”

“What accident?” Jamie only realised how hard she was gripping her phone when she felt Owen’s hand rest against her wrist.

“She uh-” Tara paused and let out a loud and slow exhale. “She fell down a flight of stairs, broke her neck.”

“No fuckin way,” Jamie gasped.

“Yeah, it broke Dawn. She disappeared for a couple of weeks after the accident happened, which is why everyone thinks she is actually in Paris. Which is bullshit, because even when she disappeared for those two weeks, she talked to me first. She made sure I would take care of Charles while she was gone. She kept in contact with me the entire time.”

“Bloody fuckin’ hell.” Jamie looked at Owen, who was trying to keep himself busy with polishing glassware. She noticed how shaky his hands were as he twisted the rag around inside the glass.

“We both felt positive it was no accident, but much like now, no one believed us. Happened in an area with no cameras, and the fuzz couldn’t find any evidence of foul play so they just closed the case and marked it as a terrible accident.”

“Fuck me,” Jamie was at a loss for words.

“Yeah, so watch your back, all of you. If Viola feels threatened, she’ll threaten right back. Again, my best advice is to follow her and catch her doing something illegal, it won’t be hard since shady shit follows her ass around like a shadow.”

“Right, I’ll have to work out a plan then.” Jamie tried to steady her breathing as her heart continued to race.

“Look, I have to go. But be safe, send me a message on Facebook if you need anything. Just whatever you do, don’t talk to Dani, and keep your distance in the meantime.”

“Right, well thanks for talking to us, take care yeah?” Jamie’s stomach dropped as she remembered her kiss with Dani earlier, wondering if Dani had mentioned anything to Viola about it yet.

“You too, cheers.” The line clicked and Owen let out a loud exhale as if he hadn’t taken a single breath for the last ten minutes.

“Jamie, what the fuck?” Owen hissed in a whispered tone.

“I told you, didn’t I?” Jamie chewed on her bottom lip as her knee bounced up and down. She couldn’t help but look around the bar, now having a dreaded feeling like she was being watched.

“I didn’t think it was that serious, fuck.” Owen muttered.

“She’s the Mad Hatter, that one.” Jamie grabbed the bottle off the bartop this time and poured herself a hefty amount, needing to find a way to calm her nerves. She then drank a large portion of what she poured, keeping her eyes on Owen.

“Take it easy, you getting alcohol poisoning isn’t going to help you or Dani, yeah?”

“No, but it will help numb the anxiety I’m feeling right now.” Jamie slammed the glass down, harder than she meant to. “I fucked up, Owen.” Her eyes trailed down to the bartop as her fingers ghosted against her lips, trying not to relive the feeling of Dani pressed against her, kissing her.

“What do you mean, with what?” Owen raised an eyebrow and Jamie could already see the big brother act ready to come out at any moment.

“I kissed her, right before I came to see you.”

“You did what?” Owen yelled. He then looked around him once he realised how loud he had gotten, wanting to make sure no one - specifically Viola, was listening.

“She was just being so-” Jamie let out a groan as she tried to think of the perfect wording. “Dani,” she finally settled on. “She was understanding, and kind. I couldn’t help myself, I pulled away after a minute, when I came into the right set of mind but-” Owen cut her off.

“But it happened and if Viola finds out, you just put a bloody target on your head.” Owen snapped, causing Jamie to slightly pull back. He frowned when he looked into Jamie’s eyes and noticed for the first time that night how red they were. “Look, I just care about you. I don’t want anything to happen to you, you’re family.” Owen rested his hand against Jamie’s.

“I know,” Jamie sighed. “What should I do, I can’t talk to Dani about what Tara told us, but if she tells Viola what happened, that will cause issues for the both of us.”

“I guess you should go home and just ask to keep things between the two of you for now, say you need to figure your shit out and that the last thing you want is to cause problems for her and Viola.”

Jamie nodded, unsure of how that would go over given the state she left things in. “Right, well I should get going then.” Jamie nearly toppled over as she hopped down from the bar stool. The amount of alcohol she had drank in such a short time period had finally kicked in, and she was feeling dizzier than she cared to admit.

“Are you good?” Owen frowned.

“Yeah, it’s not a far walk. I’ll be fine, I’ll smoke a cig on the way, it’ll sober me right up.” Jamie sighed. “I”ll call you tomorrow, we can think of a plan.” She smiled.

“Right, be safe then.” Owen returned the smile. He then quickly opened the door leading to the bar and exited to the other end. He grabbed Jamie into a hug and held on tightly. “I know you’re probably going to swat me away, but I love you. Please be safe, I don’t know what I would do without you.” He whispered against Jamie’s ear, causing her heart to sink.

“I love you too,” Jamie smiled against his chest. She then cleared her throat and pushed herself off of him. “Now get the fuck off of me, your gigantic muppet sized arms are crushing me.” Owen laughed as he was pushed away.

“Right, well I’ll see you tomorrow then.” He nodded and walked back to the other side of the bar.

Jamie took a deep breath as she headed out of the bar. She grabbed a smoke from her pocket and lit it as she scrolled through her phone.

“Fuck,” she muttered, remembering she had a voicemail waiting from Dani. She hit the voicemail icon and brought the phone up to her ear. She took a long drag from her cigarette as she attempted to calm the nerves she felt, unsure of what to expect in the voicemail. She knew how upset Dani was and she was sure Dani had a choice of words for her.

She couldn’t keep the smile off her face as Dani’s sweet angelic voice came through the other end of the phone.

“Hey Jamie, it’s me. Look, I know what happened was probably scary for you and I just wanted to let you know that I get it. I never want to pressure you into something that you’re not ready for, or something you don’t want. You mean far too much to me and I never want to lose you either.”

Jamie could feel a single tear poke out the corner of her eye, her stomach swarmed with butterflies as she listened to how understanding and kind Dani was being.

“But here’s the thing, I think I love you. No, that’s a lie. I _know_ I love you, I have known for the longest time.”

Jamie’s mouth went dry as she repeated the words in her head over and over, almost missing the next part of the message. Of course, her attention clicked back to the voicemail as Dani spoke the next words.

“Which is why I can’t do this anymore, Jamie. I can’t live with you, work with you and spend all my spare time with you when I can’t stop myself from thinking about kissing you, or holding you. It’s not fair to me, and I’m so tired of putting everyone else’s feelings before mine. I wanted things to stay the same because the thought of hurting you, breaks my heart. But while I’m so busy trying not to hurt you, I’m doing it to myself and after Eddie - I just can’t do that anymore. So, I’m moving out. I’m going to stay with Viola while I look for my own place, and I’m going to look for a new job. Working for you was only supposed to be temporary anyways, until I could find a teaching gig. But I enjoyed being with you so much that I never ended up searching for one. It’s time though, I need to move on and-”

The message cut off, Jamie realised this was likely because it was running on too long so she quickly saved the voicemail and waited to see if there was another, feeling a tiny amount of relief when she heard Dani’s voice once again.

“Sorry about that, this is running on way longer than I thought so I got cut off. I guess I should have known I’d have too much to say for a voicemail, but you didn’t answer and I didn’t want to leave this in a text message.”

Jamie frowned as she heard Dani let out a loud and tiring sigh.

“Anyways, as I was saying, I need to move on and I can’t do that if I continue to have you in every single aspect of my life. I need a break, Jamie. I know that probably sounds so cliché, but I really think it will do us both good to take some time apart. So please, if you care for me, don’t try to call me or message me. I’ll reach out to you when I’m ready, just please give me space, no matter how long it takes. I know you aren’t her biggest fan, but Viola was really understanding about the entire situation and has agreed to help me. We also agreed we’re better off friends for now, until I can get my feelings for you under control. So anyways, I’ll be by next week while you’re working to get the rest of my stuff. I hope you take care Jamie.”

Jamie felt herself grow cold as she thought about what Dani had said. Not only did she tell Viola what happened, but it caused them to break up and now Dani would be staying with her, as friends. She stood completely still as her mind raced, trying to think of any and every solution that might work. How would she know Dani is okay and safe if she wasn’t able to call or text her? She could get Hannah or Owen to do it, but somehow that still wasn’t bringing her a type of satisfaction she was looking for.

The street had suddenly felt quiet and lonely as Jamie’s feet continued once again, moving along the sidewalk, her heart aching in a way like she had never felt it ache before. She looked around the area and breathed relief when she saw no one else in the vicinity. She felt her body tense as warmth ran down her cheeks with each teardrop. She wiped her eyes and kicked the ground in anger, unsure of any other way to deal with the emotions she was currently feeling.

She knew Dani was right, and she wanted Dani to be happy and start to look out for herself. In fact, that was one of the things she had always tried to help her with, taking care of yourself before anyone else. As upset as she was, she couldn’t help but feel proud of Dani for taking these first steps. She wanted nothing more than to grab her and hold onto Dani while she whispered sweet praises against her ear.

She shook her head from those thoughts, reminding herself that thinking of Dani that way had in a sense always been inappropriate but she knew now it was completely unacceptable.

So Jamie made herself a promise and she was going to do everything in her power to keep it. No matter how hard it was going to be, no matter how much pain it would cause her, she would give Dani all the space she required to finally move on from her.

She felt a moment of self-pride and threw her cigarette onto the ground. She looked down at her feet as she stomped it out. She suddenly felt her blood turn cold and gasped when she saw an extra shadow on the pavement creeping behind her, the brightness from the street light giving whoever it was away.

Jamie thought she could be quick enough as she clenched her fist, getting ready to defend herself. However, before she could even contemplate turning around, she felt something large and heavy collide with the back of her head. Her body immediately hit the ground and she tried with all her might to turn her head so that she could see the face of her attacker. It was impossible though as everything quickly became dark around her, fading to black. All she could manage as she felt herself grow tired and weak was to think of Mikey, wondering if this is what it was like for him.

Jamie finally understood what Mikey had gone through right then and there. All of those years wondering if your life really does flash before your eyes in the event of death were finally proven to her when all she could see in her mind was Dani’s warm and beautiful smile, surrounding her and bringing a warmth she never knew existed. All she could feel was Dani’s arms around her, as she whispered into her ear that everything was going to be alright, holding onto her like her life depended on it.

Because that is in fact what made sense, after all. Dani was Jamie’s world, her entire life. As long as she was allowed to see Dani, to feel her arms around her, death didn’t seem so scary. Truth be told, if it meant she could have some version of herself being intimate with Dani in the way she so longed for, she almost welcomed death.

She finally understood it. You see your life flash before your eyes not as a cruel way of making you relive all your life's regrets and bad decisions.

It’s a way to help comfort you, make you feel less terrified and at ease, that way you’re more willing to accept your fate.

She felt at peace for the first time in years and that in itself was enough for Jamie to open her arms and welcome the light. As long as she could see Dani, she was ready to face whatever waited for her on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys, had some issues with writers block. I will try to update the next chapter as soon as possible, since I know I left it on a shady cliff hanger. 
> 
> Special thanks and shoutout to Kelsey for editing this chapter for me!
> 
> As usual, feedback is much appreciated and will definitely give me motivation to update faster!
> 
> Cheers


	11. Stand By Me (Chapter 6a)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie's POV.
> 
> This chapter was written with the cover of "Stand by me" by Florence + The Machine in mind.
> 
> Here's the link if you want to listen: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vv2DSmy3Tro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to try something different and take a different route from the Viola chapter I would normally do. I hope it works and makes sense.

_“And are you positive Viola could have done this?” Jamie watched in confusion as Hannah poured Owen a glass of wine and then sat across from him at the dinner table. She looked around the room and saw a familiar dark red coating of paint on the walls, right away recognizing she was at Owen’s and Hannah’s home._

_“I’m positive, after everything Tara had told Jamie and I, it’s what makes the most sense. Jamie kissed Dani, which caused Dani and Viola to break up. The story is so similar to what happened with Dawn and her ex Terri, only Terri didn’t make it.” Owen sipped on his wine and twirled the remaining contents around in his glass._

_“Hannah you have no idea, that woman is crazy! Owen, did you tell her about the concert?” Jamie asked, she looked over at Owen who still had his eyes set on his wine glass._

_“She almost killed her, Hannah. I don’t know what to fuckin’ do, but I need to do something. She’s family, she’s the only sister I’ve ever had.” Jamie frowned as she watched tears start to stain Owen’s cheeks,_

_“Almost killed who?” Jamie could feel her heart race as she looked back and forth between Owen and Hannah, both refusing to look at her. “Hello, can either one of you bloody answer me?”_

_“I know love, right now though we just need to pray that she’ll wake up soon. Hopefully she’ll be able to fill in the blanks for us.” Hannah sighed as she reached across the table and grabbed Owen’s hand._

_“Who’ll wake up soon?” Jamie asked once again. She could feel the anger rise inside as she continued to be ignored. She slammed her hands down on the table and immediately stood up. “Earth to Hannah...Hello? Owen? Oi, you fuckin’ Dickhead” Jamie walked beside Owen and waved her hands above her head. “Hello, have you both lost your fuckin’ hearing?”_

_“Dani is supposed to be coming by later.” Jamie froze as she watched Hannah once again sip her wine._

_“Dani, is she okay?” Jamie asked, shaking her head when neither Owen or Hannah looked at her._

_“Doesn’t surprise me much, I really wish she wouldn’t though, for her sake and Jamie’s.” Owen replied._

_“Well we can’t exactly tell her that, can we?” Hannah frowned. Jamie started to walk around the table as she carefully watched both her friend’s conversing with one another._

_“Well she really needs to stop bringing Viola around then, it’s fucked up is what it is.” Owen’s voice slightly raised, which Jamie found to be oddly impressive. All the years she had known him, she had never heard him raise his voice once in any type of angry manner._

_“I know, love. But if what Tara says is true, we can’t exactly let on that we know anything about Viola. We just need to hope that Jamie wakes up soon.”_

_“That I wake up soon, what are you talking about?” Jamie closed her eyes in confusion. When she reopened them, she was standing in a breathtaking botanical garden, standing on a beautiful stone pathway that was surrounded by hundreds of different flowers._

_\-------_

_Jamie rubbed her temples as she looked around her surroundings. She immediately recognized the park from a trip she and Dani had taken to Canada a year back. It was a beautiful public garden they had spent a day walking through during their time in Niagara Falls._

_Her fingertips gently brushed against each flower petal as she made her way down the familiar pathway._

_“I miss you so much, Jamie.” Jamie spun around as she heard a voice as sweet as honey out in the open suddenly speak._

_“Dani?” Jamie smiled._

_“I am so sorry I wasn’t there, I never should have let you leave. I should have stopped you, I should have grabbed you and refused to let you go.” Jamie frowned as she continued to search around the area for her best friend._

_“Poppins, whatever you think you did, it’s alright. I left you, remember? None of it’s your fault, you can come out. I’m not mad, I promise.” Jamie called out, still frustrated when she wasn’t able to locate where Dani’s voice was coming from._

_“I don’t know what I would do without you, Jamie. I don’t think you realise how much you mean to me.” She could hear the faint quiver in Dani’s voice as she continued to work herself up._

_“When I got that call, I stopped breathing for I don’t even know for how long. Viola had to pretty much slap me to get me to start breathing again.”_

_“That wench actually laid her bloody hands on you?” Jamie clenched her fists as the sky around her started to darken._

_She looked to her right and immediately leapt forward when she saw Dani sitting a few feet away. She was resting her back against a large tree, writing in some sort of notebook or journal that was perched on top of her thighs._

_“I don’t know if you can hear me, but if you can I hope you know how much I love you, Jamie Louise Taylor.”_

_“Dani, you can’t talk like that. If she hears you, you’ll put the both of us in danger. Please, just stop.” Jamie knelt down beside Dani._

_“I promise I’ll never leave your side, if friendship is all you can give me, we’ll be best friends forever then.” Dani smiled as she continued to scribble in her notebook._

_“I wish I could give you more, Poppins - I want to give you more, I swear I do. I’m so sorry for everything, for kissing you and playing with your emotions. I don’t blame you for moving out, I’ve been making it so bloody hard on you and I was too selfish to even stop and think about it all.” Jamie reached across and rested her hand on Dani’s thigh._

_I won’t push you away like how I pushed Eddie away, I will do whatever it takes to keep you in my life forever. All you need to do is wake up, please baby.” Dani cried softly._

_Jamie’s stomach fluttered when she heard Dani call her baby, it was so soft, barely spoken but there was so much love and intensity to it that it gave Jamie a jolt of electricity that coursed through her entire body. She reached forward and grabbed Dani’s hand, gently squeezing it._

_“Dani, tell me what I need to do.”_

_“Oh my god, Jamie did you just-” Dani quickly jumped up from the ground and started to run away from her. “Nurse,” she yelled._

_“Poppins, I just want to be with you.” Jamie yelled after her. “I’m so tired of being scared, you’re so fuckin’ perfect and you’re all I could ever want in a best friend...in a partner. I just don’t know what to do anymore.” Jamie cried out to herself as she collapsed along the tree Dani was just perched against. She buried her face into her hands as warm tears skimmed her cheeks._

_She wiped her cheeks with her back hand and took deep breaths as she kept her eyes closed, with the back of her head resting against the tree._

_\-----_

_When Jamie opened her eyes she was now standing in a long dimly lit hallway, very few overhead lights to provide any sort of visual confirmation to where she might be. Suddenly Jamie felt the air around her chill, causing goosebumps on her arms to form._

_She looked around and had no idea where she was. From what she could gather, it looked like an abandoned hospital wing, or some sort of psych ward._

_She began to walk ahead to get a better idea of her surroundings. She slowly inhaled and exhaled with every step she took, in an attempt to slow her racing heart._

_“You really are the world’s biggest fuck up, you know that right?” Jamie froze as she heard a new familiar voice echo through the empty hallway._

_“Viola?” Jamie’s voice cracked in fear as the name left her lips. She closed her eyes in embarrassment and clenched her fists. “This is a dream, a really bad dream.” She whispered to herself._

_“You’re such a fuck up that you couldn’t even die properly. It’s pathetic, really.” Jamie’s jaw clenched as she felt anger start to bubble inside of her._

_“Shut your mouth,” Jamie snapped._

_“I mean, I could just finish the job right now and no one would even know, or care.” Viola laughed, causing the hair on Jamie’s arms to stand up._

_“Then do it,” Jamie shot out. “God if it means I don’t have to hear your annoying squawking voice, please put me the fuck out of my misery.” Jamie yelled._

_“But I think keeping you alive benefits me more right now.” Jamie suddenly spun around, her fists swinging as she heard Viola’s voice come from directly behind her._

_Her hands began to shake as she stood face to face, Viola’s eyes piercing through her soul, staring right through Jamie with a smug look on her face. “And why’s that?” Jamie spat._

_“See, ever since the poor mugging, Dani won’t let me leave her side. She can’t stand to be away from me for even a moment, the pain of watching her best friend suffer is just too unbearable.”_

_“You stay the fuck away from her, Viola.” Jamie went to lunge forward but fell right through her and ended up falling to the ground._

_“The night of the incident, she had just broken things off with me. I was quite mad, really. It’s why I lashed out at you, I won’t apologise for it. But you see, now Dani is too upset to ever sleep alone, so guess who gets to keep her warm at night?” Viola chuckled._

_Jamie’s chest heaved in and out as she pushed herself back up from the ground. “Viola, if you don’t shut your fuckin mouth-”_

_“And the best part is, we don’t really do a lot of sleeping because she can’t seem to keep her hands off of me. Every night she’s all over me, fucking me like a goddamn animal, trying to forget all the guilt and and pain she feels towards you.”_

_Jamie closed her eyes as she attempted to calm her nerves. “She’s just trying to get under your skin.” She whispered to herself._

_“You should hear the way my name sounds coming from her lips, it’s like a goddamn angel calling me from a payphone in heaven.”_

_“Do you ever shut the fuck up?” Jamie couldn’t take it anymore. “How the fuck do I get out of here?” She quickly started running down the hallway, her eyes squinting to see if there were any flashing signs indicating some sort of exit._

_“And god, it’s a shame you were too pathetic to fuck her when you had the chance, you wouldn’t believe how amazing her tongue feels.”_

_Jamie suddenly stopped and dropped to the ground and covered her ears with her hands. She rocked herself back and forth as she tried to drown out Viola’s voice, not being able to take anymore. “Agadoo doo doo, push pineapple, shake the tree.” She began to sing to herself._

_She opened up her left eye and saw Viola walking towards her, smirking. Viola leaned down onto her knee and pressed her mouth against Jamie’s ear. “So please, take your time with waking up. The longer you take, the more uninterrupted time I get to have with Dani. Have you ever seen her breasts? I swear I’ve never seen nipples so perfect in my entire life.” Jamie’s eyes snapped open as she glared at Viola._

_“Agadoo doo doo, push pineapple, grind coffee. To the left, to the right, jump up and down and to the knees.” Jamie continued to hum. She could feel every ounce of regret sitting heavy inside of her chest just waiting to explode. She clenched her eyes shut once again and continued to sing to herself even louder. “Come and dance every night, sing with a hula melody.”_

_She continued to hum and sing to herself until she lost track of time. Eventually, she could no longer hear Viola’s voice. She slowly opened an eye and breathed relief when she found herself standing inside her flower shop._

_As a force of habit, she grabbed the watering can from the counter and started to water plants near the back of the store. She got about halfway before she heard the bell on the front door go off. She turned around and saw a tall young man standing at the front of her store, smirking at her. He was wearing a red flannel shirt and baggy light blue jeans, a dark blue beanie covering his thick brown hair._

_“Can I help you?” Jamie placed the watering can and slowly approached the stranger, who seemed oddly familiar to her._

_“I think the better question is, can I help you?” The young man replied with a heavy British accent. He then started to walk slowly towards Jamie, admiring every arrangement he passed along the way._

_“I mean, you came into my shop so not sure how you could help me? Are you looking for a job, because if so I’m actually hiring at the moment but I’d need a-” Jamie stopped in her tracks when she saw the young man laughing at her._

_“I don’t need a job,” he shook his head._

_“Then what do you need?” Jamie raised an eyebrow._

_“It’s not about what I need, it’s about what you need.” He replied nonchalantly._

_“And what do I need?” Jamie crossed her arms, feeling agitated now._

_“To forgive yourself.” He shrugged._

_“I- what? Forgive myself for what?” Jamie’s head tilted to the side as she tried to place where she knew this young man from._

_“You’re never going to wake up until you’ve forgiven yourself.” He smiled softly at her._

_“Do I know you from somewhere?” Jamie asked slowly as she tried to piece the puzzle together._

_“Yes and no.” The young man replied, taking another step forward._

_“Am I drunk?” Jamie shook her head in confusion, causing the young man to laugh._

_“If this is what being drunk is like, then I really didn’t miss out on much.” He smirked. Jamie’s heart began to race as she studied the familiar face in front of her. “Agadoo doo doo, push pineapple, shake the tree. Agadoo doo doo, push pineapple, grind coffee.” The young man started to sing to himself softly as he continued to walk around, admiring the plants and flowers that surrounded him._

_Suddenly, Jamie felt her stomach drop as she listened to the familiar lyrics to the song that she used to sing as a young teenager to her younger brother whenever he had a nightmare. Her hand began to shake as she reached out and pointed towards the young man. “MIkey?” She whispered._

_The young man continued to stand there, smirking._

_“MIkey, are you- Mikey?” Jamie stuttered out. She fell onto her knees as he slowly began to nod. “B-but how?” Jamie choked out. She closed and reopened her eyes multiple times in an attempt to clarify if Mikey was real._

_“I’m not sure.” Mikey walked over to Jamie and placed his hand on her shoulder._

_“Are you real?” Jamie’s tears spilled onto her shirt as she tried to comprehend what she was experiencing._

_“Maybe,” Mikey replied._

_“Then what is this?” Jamie cried out, all the pain from the guilt she had felt was now pouring out of her._

_“This is your wake up call.” Mikey crouched down beside Jamie, getting on one knee. “You’re not meant to be here, you need to forgive yourself and move on.”_

_“I can’t, you know I can’t. Especially not when I see you like this, what you would’ve become if I didn’t-” Jamie closed her eyes in shame as she attempted to breathe, finding it harder and harder._

_“Jamie, you were a kid. What happened was an accident, you know this.”_

_“No, I don’t.” Jamie shook her head._

_“Yeah you do, it should have never been up to you to raise me in the first place.” MIkey’s voice was soft and gentle as he continued to rest his hand on Jamie’s shoulder. “You need to accept reality, that you were a kid and what happened was an accident.”_

_“MIkey, stop.” Jamie wiped her eyes as she hugged her knees._

_“You stop, you don’t get to decide who lives or dies, it’s all part of life Jamie. It’s been twelve years, you need to forgive yourself and move on, you owe yourself a life now, a life with her.” Mikey nodded behind Jamie, which caused her to spin around and come face to face with Dani._

_“Jamie, I’m trying to be so strong but you’re really starting to scare me. It’s been five weeks now, please wake up.” Dani whispered. “I need you, please.”_

_Jamie extended her arm out and gently cupped Dani’s face, she frowned when she felt nothing but thin air against her palm._

_“How can I allow myself to be happy when you’re not happy?” Jamie looked back at Mikey, her tears were hot against her cheeks as they slowly trickled down._

_“Who says I’m not happy?” Mike smirked. He then stood back up and started to walk back towards the front door._

_“Wait, what am I supposed to do?” Jamie yelled after him._

_“Wake the fuck up, you muppet.” Mikey yelled out behind him before exiting the door and disappearing._

_Suddenly Jamie felt an invisible force pulling her forward, sucking her into what felt like another dimension, or a blackhole. Everything felt hazy and new around her as her eyes slowly fluttered open, trying to adjust to the bright light that surrounded her._

_After a while she fully opened her eyes and looked around an empty hospital room filled with balloons, stuffed animals and cards._

“Where the hell am I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think, feedback is appreciated!
> 
> I'll try to get an actual chapter out within the next few days, I just wanted to get this out so I wasn't leaving you guys on such a shady cliffhanger haha.
> 
> Cheers!


	12. Stand By Me (Chapter 6b)

The air in the hospital room was stale and cool, a constant reminder to Jamie, letting her know just how terrible her current situation was. Not only was she stuck in this room for the next few days, but avoiding Dani would now be a great deal harder now that she had finally accepted she is ready to give herself to her best friend in every single way possible. Emotionally, physically, romantically and most of all, fearlessly.

Jamie let out a tiny exhale as her eyes drifted to the small table beside her. She smiled as she looked at the arrangement of white chrysanthemums, yellow roses and dark red carnations all bunched together with a tiny card sticking from the vase. She grabbed the card and felt her stomach flutter as she read over it for the fifth time that day.

_I know I don’t need to go into the details behind these flowers for you, I just wanted you to have something meaningful to look at when you wake up._

_Love, Dani_

Jamie sighed as she tried to go over the arrangement in her head, wishing Dani were here to explain it. She felt her heart beat out of her chest as the stress of not being able to remember something as simple as the names and meanings behind the arrangement had finally hit her.

Jamie knew everything about flowers, especially the significance behind the colours and types of flowers she carried in her shop. But now, no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn’t remember what the flowers meant and what Dani was trying to tell her with the arrangement she created.

The doctor had expressed how lucky Jamie was to be alive, let alone to wake up with the ability to talk, walk and eat. After the head injury and the swelling in her brian, they weren’t sure what kind of condition she would be in when she finally came to. So short term memory loss was to be expected he said, as well as having trouble remembering certain details.

A miracle he called it, a blessing. She refused to believe anything Viola did was a fucking miracle or blessing, especially not this.

“Holy fuckin’ hell,” Jamie’s attention suddenly gravitated to the door of her room as Owen ran in, Hannah right on his heels. “You don’t ever get to scare me like that again, you fuckin’ wanker.” Owen cried as he approached his best friend and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, resting his cheek gently on the top of her head.

“Who are you?” Jamie asked with so much uncertainty, it was barely audible.

Owen suddenly pulled back and looked at Hannah, eyes wide. “I’ll go get the doctor,” Hannah frowned. She turned on her heels and started walking towards the door.

“Gosh I’m in a coma for five weeks and you already forget how much of a sarcastic twat I can be?” Jamie smirked when she saw Owen’s mustache twitching with agitation.

“Not bloody funny,” Hannah turned back around and glared at Jamie. Her hardened expression softened immediately as she looked at her, thankful that she was still the normal, annoyingly sarcastic Jamie they had all come to love and adore.

“I mean it was a little,” Owen muttered out the side of his mouth and winked at his best friend. “No but seriously Jamie, I can’t tell you how happy I was to get that call from the doctor. I haven’t slept in weeks because I was so goddamn worried about you.”

“I know mate, sorry to cause you such stress.” Jamie frowned.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, that fuckin cunt Viola is going to pay for this though.” Owen spat out.

Hannah immediately rested her hand on Owen’s shoulder and gently squeezed. “Relax love, she’ll get what’s coming to her.”

“What are they saying happened to me?” Jamie’s eyes darted to her legs as she felt nerves swelling inside of her, afraid to hear the truth, knowing full well Viola had somehow managed to get away with almost killing her.

“A mugging gone wrong is what the fuzz is saying,” Owen scoffed. “They found your wallet and phone, along with a bloody brick inside of Shoeless’s Joe’s shopping cart. They ran some tests and determined it was your blood that was on the brick.” He frowned, knowing how much Jamie liked the adorable homeless man that lived outside of Owen’s and Hannah’s pub.

“No fuckin’ way, they think Shoeless Joe did this to me? That man is the kindest and most selfless person I have ever met, he would never harm anyone.” Jamie could feel the anger bubbling inside of her chest as thoughts of Viola surrounded her head.

“You know that and we know that, but Viola did a bloody good job of framing him. Plus, with him being homeless, it’s an easy case closed for the fuzz.” Owen sighed.

“And what about Dani?” Jamie watched Owen and Hannah through her peripherals as she played around with some loose string coming off her blanket.

“Well she was right pissed, bought right into it. But that’s because she doesn’t know what we know, and it would make no sense to her for someone to try and kill you and then frame it as a mugging.”

Jamie bit her bottom lip as she continued to pick at her blanket, causing it to come apart even more. “I heard her, you know?” Jamie looked at Hannah and Owen, who looked at each other, confusion written all over their faces. “Well all of you,” Jamie smiled.

“So it is true what they say, you can hear around you when you’re in a coma? What’s it like?” Owen pushed his chair in closer to Jamie’s bed, intrigued by what he had just learned.

“It’s like dreaming, but not really. I just felt like I was with you guys, having a conversation...gossiping almost. But you couldn’t hear me, so you would never reply to me. At least in a dream the conversation goes both ways, it’s pretty scary when you realise you aren’t being heard. Made me think I was dead if I’m being honest, it was only when Hannah had mentioned I needed to wake up that I realised I was just sleeping. A coma never even occurred to me.” Jamie shrugged, her fingers continued to pick and pull at the string on the blanket. She felt it oddly comforting, soothing almost.

“I heard Dani a few times, crying and begging me to wake up.” Jamie shifted in the hospital bed, trying to sit further up. “I uh, I also heard her-” She side eyed both of them again, sighing when she saw the confusion in their faces. “Viola, she came and she spoke to me. I think-” Jamie paused. “It was real, I’m not sure.”

“Yeah it was probably real, Dani had brought her nearly every day she came to visit you, she only came alone on the days Viola had to work.” Owen frowned. “I wanted to say something, but you know, I couldn’t.”

“No, I know mate. I would never want you to risk you or your family, it’s better that I’m the only one who stays on her hit-list.” Jamie felt chills run down her body as she spoke the words.

“Well hopefully not for much longer,” Owen whispered as he leaned closer to Jamie’s side. He then looked at Hannah and smiled. “Want to go grab us some coffee and keep an eye on the door?”

“Of course, love.” Hannah stood up and rested her hand on Jamie’s shoulder. “I can’t tell you how happy I am that you’re okay, I love you dear.”

“Thanks Han, I love you too.” Jamie smiled. Hannah then nodded and quickly left the room, closing the door behind her.

“So I have some news...big news if I’m being honest.” Owen cleared his throat.

“Yeah, go on then?” Jamie eyed him carefully, trying everything she had inside of her to not get her hopes up yet.

“Remember my mate Tommy, from college?” Owen asked.

“The nerd with the Harry Potter glasses and greasy blonde hair?” Jamie smirked.

“His hair wasn’t that greas-” Owen sighed and closed his eyes for a split second. “Never mind, that’s not the point. Yes, that nerd who was also _great_ with computers.”

“Aye, I remember when we paid him fifty quid to hack the library computers to play that meatspin website on all of them, that was bloody brilliant.” Jamie and Owen both laughed at the fond memory of the librarian’s reaction when she couldn’t get the website to turn off. “God, how many spins did it go through before they finally just cut the power?” Jamie used her index finger to wipe away a single tear from the corner of her eye, caused by all the laughter.

“Oh it must have been at least three hundred spins if not more, I’ll never get that bloody image of that cock just spinning round and round out of my head, it’s engraved in my memory forever.” Owen chuckled.

“I’ve never been able to listen to “You spin me round” the same way ever since.” Jamie smirked, shaking her head. “Anyways, whatever happened to good ol’ Tommy boy?”

“Well he actually hasn’t changed much, only he’s a much better hacker now.” Owen smiled. “Which brings me to the next part of our story. I was so angry after the incident, I honestly was ready to kill Viola. Luckily, my amazing wife reminded me that there are better ways to get revenge, like exposing the real her. So I called him up and told him about the situation, sent him Viola’s Facebook account, and I even managed to grab a picture of her license when she and Dani came over for supper.” Owen frowned as he watched Jamie’s eyes dart down at her blanket again, bringing her fingers back to the soft cotton to pick at the loose string once more.

“So she and Dani have been spending a lot of time together then?” Jamie’s chest tightened as she remembered Viola’s vivid descriptions of what her and Dani were getting up to every night.

“Well, yes, but only because Dani has been completely broken and lost without you. Viola has been taking advantage of it, always bloody following her around like the stalker she is.” He gritted his teeth. “But that’s not the point,” Owen suddenly shot out, remembering he was in the middle of telling a very important story. “Anyways, Tommy ended up doing loads of digging, he even managed to hack police records.” Owen stood up, smiling. “Guess what Viola Smith’s real name is?” He beamed.

“Wait, what?”

“Viola Lloyd,” Owen proudly recited. “She lied about her last name, and her past. Know that sister that Dani mentioned, the one traveling the world?”

“Yeah,” Jamie nodded slowly.

“Well she’s probably been traveling the world alright-” Owen paused. “In her head though, because she’s locked in a bloody looney bin in London!” Owen nearly shouted.

Jamie nearly jumped out of the hospital bed, launching her body forward. “You serious?” She gasped.

“Yep, and more to it. She’s there because she thinks her sister killed their parents and is trying to kill _her_ as well,” Owen smiled proudly. His smile eventually faded as he realised he probably shouldn’t be celebrating some poor girl being locked up over something that was likely true.

“Owen,” Jamie chuckled as she took a moment to think. “I will never call you a muppet ever again, you’re bloody brilliant - I could kiss ya.”

“Whoa, I’m a married man!” Owen threw his hands in front him, making Jamie roll her eyes,

“I need to get out of here, I need to go to London.” Jamie tried to get out of bed but was stopped immediately by Owen.

“London will have to wait another few days, you still have to rest and do a few more tests.” He gave her a stern look as he gently pushed her back onto the mattress.

“I’ve been resting five weeks,” Jamie protested.

“Aye, and a few more days won’t kill ya.” Owen suddenly tensed as the word’s left his mouth.

“Yeah we can’t know that for sure with Viola still lingering around, out to get me.” Jamie mumbled.

“Shit, yeah I don’t know what to do about that.” Owen sat back down and ran his hands through his hair.

“There’s really only one thing I can do,” Jamie frowned. “I’m gonna have to limit visitors to you and Hannah only, I can’t risk seeing Dani at this time, especially now that I’m actually ready to fully open myself up to her.” Jamie eyed Owen cautiously, waiting to see if he would catch on to what she had just admitted.

“First of all, gross. I don’t need to know what you and Dani plan on doing during sexy time.” Jamie laughed and jokingly swatted at him. “No, that’s great Jamie. You two are truly meant for each other, I’m glad you’re finally willing to see that. What changed your mind?” He tilted his head.

“Just had a dream while I was in my coma, it made me realise how stupid I’ve been.” Jamie wanted to share her dream about Mikey with her best friend, but she knew with the current head injury that it may concern Owen if she started telling him about the conversation she had with her dead brother, a conversation that felt so real that she took it to heart.

“Well that’s great, but why not let her visit you? Won’t that put a damper on things, especially after the fight you two had before the…” Owen trailed off.

“Yeah, but if Viola thinks I have any intention of trying to take Dani away from her, she’ll definitely finish the job, or even worse she’ll hurt Dani. I just can’t risk it, it’s better this way. Then I’ll go to London, I’ll talk to Viola’s sister and hopefully she’ll have useful information for us. When I get back, I plan on putting a stop to this, once and for all.” Jamie clenched her jaw as she thought about finally getting rid of Viola.

“Right, that makes sense. Well, I at least need to tell her you’re awake. Because she’s come every day since the incident, so if she comes today and is turned away at the door, that’ll be a bigger slap in her face more than anything.” Owen frowned.

“Right, just tell her that with everything that happened before the…” Jamie cleared her throat and rolled her eyes. “Mugging,” she finished through gritted teeth. “That I just am not ready to deal with any stress right now. Let her know I have to go to London to run some tests that they can’t do here, and that I’ll be staying with Rebecca for a week so I’ll talk to her when I get back.”

“It’s scary how good you are at coming up with lies.” Owen’s jaw dropped. “Right, well I’ve kept Hannah waiting long enough then. I better head home and call Dani, you make sure you talk to the hospital staff and limit your visitors. Dani will be getting off work in an hour and knowing her, she may still come to try and see you.” Owen smiled softly at his best friend.

“RIght, I will - don’t worry. Will you be coming back tomorrow then?” She asked.

Owen nodded and then leaned in to hug her, squeezing her tight. “I don’t tell you this enough, but I love ya, you fuckin wanker.” He whispered into her ear, causing her to laugh.

“Love ya too, you big goof.”

\-------

A few days had passed and Jamie had finally been released from the hospital. Thanks to Owen, she was able to secure a brand new phone as the other one she had was in police custody. She had spent the last few days texting Rebecca, working out the details for her visit. She couldn’t help but feel somewhat excited to get away from Bly for a few days, not only was she excited to put a good few hours between her and Viola, so she’d be able to sleep safely at night now. But she was also excited to see Rebecca, her old roommate that she hadn’t seen in months.

Jamie was walking around her apartment and couldn't help but notice how alive all her plants were, thanks to Dani who must have continued to water them every day. She couldn’t stop the smile from forming on her face as she thought about how thoughtful and kind she was, even after everything Jamie had put her through, she still wanted to make sure Jamie’s precious plants were here waiting for her, for when she was finally able to return.

Jamie heard a key turning in the apartment door and felt her stomach drop as the realisation hit her, Dani was keeping her plants alive, so it was no surprise to see Dani standing there, staring at her when the door finally opened. What was a surprise was to see Viola standing behind her.

It was an awkward silence as Dani and Jamie stared deeply into each other’s eyes, almost as if they were making sure what they were seeing in front of them was truly real. Jamie felt her heart physically ache as she saw tears start to form in the side of Dani’s eyes, she could tell Dani wanted to run and hug her but was being hesitant on what she should do. As much as it hurt, her plan had worked and Dani was clearly wanting to respect Jamie’s boundaries.

“You’re here,” Dani whispered.

Jamie had to remind herself that this was not the romantic reunion she had been longing for ever since she woke up from her coma, so she had to respond carefully. “Aye,” she slowly nodded.

“When did they release you?” Dani’s voice had gone from a faint sad whisper to angry and demanding in a split second.

“Just now,” Jamie shrugged. “Came back here to pack, I’ll be leaving shortly.” She muttered before she turned and walked back towards her room, not wanting to look at Viola any longer. She hated how afraid and helpless she felt around her, especially when she was always used to feeling tough and brave.

“Are you really leaving, without letting me see or talk to you at least once?” Dani quickly followed after her and grabbed her arm, stopping her before she could disappear into her own bedroom.

“You saw and talked to me now, yeah?” Jamie shook her arm free and opened her bedroom door. “The rest will have to wait until I get back.” She then walked in and shut the door behind her.

Part of her wanted Dani to fight harder to see her, to chase her into her room. But she knew after everything, that was completely unfair of her to expect or hope for.

After a minute, she let out a shaky breath of relief when she heard the apartment door opening and closing, thanking some higher power that she wasn’t going to have to go into anything deeper with Dani. She wasn’t sure she’d be able to handle that with the current state she was in.

Her silent prayer suddenly came to a halt when she heard footsteps approaching her door, a silent knock following shortly after.

“Can we talk?” Dani waited patiently on the other end. After a moment of silence, she cleared her throat. “I sent Viola away, back to her place.”

Jamie couldn’t help but smile at the thought of Dani’s gesture. She may not know how much it truly meant to Jamie right now, but she would eventually.

“Come in then.” Jamie sighed in an attempt to quickly bring back her firm demeanour.

The door opened and Jamie felt like she had been kicked in the stomach when she saw Dani’s beautiful blue eyes all red and puffy. She wanted nothing more than to just drop what she was doing and go and console her.

“What can I do for you, Poppins?” She eyed Dani from the side as she grabbed some clothing from her closet, tossing it onto her bed.

“What can you do-” Dani stepped forward and paused as if she were thinking of how to phrase what she was currently feeling. “Do you know what these last five weeks have been like for me? To not know if I would ever get the chance to talk to you again, to think I may not be able to hear your dumb beautiful accent and sarcastic voice ever again?” Dani clenched her fists as she waited for Jamie to respond.

“Why are you doing this, Jamie?” Dani’s voice broke when she realised she wasn’t going to get any reaction or response from the other woman.

 _Because, it’s not safe for you or me if I tell you that you’re the reason I’m here right now, that I was able to find the strength to wake up because of you and you only._ Jamie wanted to scream the words, she wanted to grab Dani’s arms and shake some sense into her that this is all just some charade designed to throw off her psychotic girlfriend.

Instead, Jamie sighed and threw the last piece of clothing onto her bed before turning around to finally face Dani. “Because I just want to focus on recovering right now, I didn’t want any added stress to complicate things. We didn’t exactly leave things on good terms you and I, did we?” Jamie gestured her hands back and forth between the both of them before turning back around and continuing to fold her clothes in an attempt to keep herself distracted.

“No, but you really think what happened before matters to me?” Dani stepped forward and grabbed Jamie’s hands, forcing her to focus on the conversation. “I nearly lost you, Jamie. I was devastated, the last thing I want is to continue a silly argument we had right before you almost-” Dani paused, not wanting to say the words.

“Died?” Jamie finished for her.

“Don’t say that,” Dani whispered, tears sitting at the edge of her eyes ready to pour out at any moment.

“Well it’s true, innit?”

“I don’t want to think about that, I just want to know why you wouldn’t see me when you woke up? Do you know how much that hurt, hearing from Owen that you were awake but you didn’t want to see me yet?” The tears finally started, she was unable to hold them back any longer.

“Look Poppins, I just need time. It’s not you-” Dani quickly cut her off.

“How do you expect me to believe that, it’s not me? You only refused to see _me_!” Dani shouted.

“What else did you expect me to do, welcome you into my arms after turning you away for the last fuckin’ year?” Jamie shot back. She had surprised herself, not expecting to get angry over something that was meant to be pretend.

“No Jamie, but I at least expect you to want to see me. I was there every day with you, praying for you to wake up and come back to me.”

“Oh yeah you must have been really broken up about it.” Jamie rolled her eyes. _What are you doing, you were meant to think those words, not actually fuckin’ say them._

“I was, actually.” Dani shot out. “But I don’t expect you to know that, given the state you were in and-” Jamie cut her off.

“Actually I heard everything, Poppins.”

“Really?” Dani almost seemed nervous.

“Aye, including that bit from Viola about how you couldn’t keep your bloody mitts off of her ever since I nearly died.” It came out like word vomit and Jamie’s eyes widened in fear as she fell back and sat onto her bed, wondering why she just said what she said. She had meant to only think it, not actually admit it.

“Viola...what?” Dani took a step back in surprise. “What are you talking about?”

“Nothing,” Jamie shook her head. “It doesn’t matter.” She looked down at the floor, praying for Dani to leave, unsure of what was going on with her.

“Well clearly it does if you’re refusing to look at me.”

“I just-” Jamie sighed and bit her tongue, knowing she should stop while she was ahead. But ever since she woke up, there was something wrong with the filtering part of her brain, the part that stops her from saying things that don’t exactly need to be said. “For someone who’s all broken up about someone they supposedly love almost dying, you sure were quick to get into bed with someone else.”

“What are you talking about?” Dani stood stiff as her fingers played with the bottom of her shirt.

“Oh please,” Jamie scoffed. “Viola loved telling me all about the way your tongue felt and everything.” Jamie shuddered.

“That makes-” Dani paused and shook her head. “What are you even saying, that makes no sense?” Dani was getting visibly upset and Jamie couldn’t blame her.

“Look, just forget it. I need to get back to packing, Owen will be picking me up soon and it’s a long drive to London.” Jamie stood up from the bed and grabbed her duffle bag. She started throwing clothes inside of it, not worrying if she was folding anything at this point. She just needed to get away from Dani as quickly as possible. Her mind was a dangerous tool right now, one she did not wish to continue playing a game of chicken with.

“No,” Dani grabbed Jamie by her wrist and forced them to face one another. “Jamie, I don’t know what you think you heard, but you must have just been dreaming. Viola wouldn’t have-” Jamie quickly cut her off.

“So it’s not true then?” Jamie asked. Her heart began to beat out of her chest as she waited silently, no response of denial from Dani.

“It wasn’t like that, Jamie. I just-'' Dani paused. She closed her eyes and massaged her temples, trying to decide what to say next, but was coming up blank no matter how hard the wheels worked inside of her mind. “I don’t know what you expect me to say?” Her voice quivered as her grip tightened around Jamie’s wrist. She, of course, knew what she wanted to say. She wanted to tell her that yes, it was true, and yes she did sleep with Viola multiple times while Jamie was in a coma. But she also wanted to tell her that every single time she was with Viola physically, Jamie was the one that was with her mentally. Viola was just a body, someone to numb the pain and help her deal with her grief, Viola was her version of a drug. She knew it was unfair of her to use her in such a way, but how could she explain that to the woman she loved more than anything? To the same woman that had broken her heart not even two months prior.

Jamie rolled her eyes and tore her hand away. “Look Poppins, it doesn’t matter. We aren’t dating, we never were. You’re free to shag whoever you want.”

“Jamie!” Dani scoffed.

“Well it doesn’t, does it? I just, I really need to finish packing. I’ll be back in a week, hopefully some time apart will do us both good.” Jamie knew that wouldn’t be the case but had to say something to get Dani to leave.

“We just had five weeks apart.” Dani whispered, and Jamie could feel her heart rip in two.

“That’s not how it works, Dani. For me, it feels like just yesterday I was opening up to you about Mikey.” Jamie sighed and ran her hand through her hair. “Look, I understand this can’t be easy but I need you to respect that I need time, please?” Jamie’s eyes were silently drawn to Dani’s, pleading for her to grant her this one substantial request.

Dani slowly nodded, even though she didn’t quite agree with Jamie’s decision and it was the complete opposite of what she wanted, she could never deny Jamie her right for some space, especially not when she was looking at her so hopelessly with eyes as green as nature on a warm sunny day. “Okay, if that’s what you want - I’ll give you space.” Dani then turned and walked back to the bedroom door.

“One more thing,” Jamie quickly spoke up, grabbing Dani’s attention before she could close the door behind her. Jamie clenched her fists as Dani turned back around to face her. She could feel her heart working overtime to pump the oxygen she needed to give Dani one final piece of advice. As terrified as she felt, she couldn’t just leave Dani without some sort of warning. “Just...I know this is a touchy subject with us - but be careful while I’m gone, yeah? I still have a really bad feeling about Viola, so just be careful and-” Dani took a step forward and cut Jamie off.

“Jamie, can we not do this right now?” She frowned.

“Dani, please just listen!” Jamie’s tone was much harsher than what she had intended. “Just promise me you’ll be careful, can you do that for me? That’s all I ask.”

Dani’s bottom lip rested between her teeth as her eyes focused on the ground. After a moment, she released an exhausted sigh and slowly nodded her head. “Alright, I promise. I’ll be careful, just call me when you get back?” Dani’s lips slightly curled upwards as she looked at Jamie with a soft expression. Jamie could see the pity behind Dani’s bright blue eyes, and she had never wanted to disappear more in her entire life than she had in that moment.

“Catch ya later, Poppins.” Jamie cleared her throat and gave a firm nod, she then turned her back towards Dani and continued packing.

Dani left without another word and made her way down the hallway toward the entry of their flat, unable to shake the feeling of dread that was pooling in the pit of her stomach. Despite her best efforts, all she could think of was the look of absolute fear on Jamie’s face whenever she mentioned Viola during their brief conversation together. Out of the three years Dani had known her, she had never seen Jamie afraid of anything or anyone. As she walked through the threshold, Dani turned back once more and looked at Jamie's room with only one thing on her mind.

_What is it about Viola that has Jamie Taylor so damn terrified?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST OFF: Meatspin is a NSFW website, I wanted to give that heads up just in case anyone got curious.
> 
> Thanks for reading guys, and glad a lot of you enjoyed the last chapter!
> 
> Continue to feed me all the feedback, let me know your thoughts!


	13. Private Eyes (Chapter 7a)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Brief mention of overdose, but it's non descriptive and very minimal.
> 
> This chapter was written with the cover of "Private Eyes" by Lenachka in mind.
> 
> Here's the link if you want to listen: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KxGM_MW-VFk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a heads up, I had loads of trouble with this chapter. I honestly apologise if it's complete shit. It took me like a week to write and I swear I deleted what i had like four different times, and I still don't know how I feel! Anyways, a few more chapters (not including Viola's POV) and we'll be done!

Four days had come and gone, and Jamie had done everything she could to keep her mind off of Dani and the constant concern she felt for her wellbeing. She was getting updates from Owen every day as she continued her stay in London, letting her know that he was in touch with Dani on a regular basis and that everything was perfectly fine on their end.

“You alright?” Jamie looked up and watched as Rebecca approached her, carrying a mug. She handed it to her and took a seat beside her on the couch.

“Yeah, just worried about Dani still.” Jamie took a small sip from her tea and hummed in approval. “This is great, Becs. Totally needed this, thanks.”

“Yeah I figured, I can tell you haven’t been getting much sleep since you got here. Hasn’t Owen been talking to her every day?” Rebecca raised an eyebrow.

“Aye, but I just can’t shake this dreaded feeling I’ve had ever since I left.” Jamie frowned. She knew chances of anything actually being wrong were slim, especially given the fact that Owen was chatting with Dani on a regular basis. Still though, she’ll never forget the heavy feeling in her chest that she woke up with two days prior, one that she has yet to shake.

“Why don’t you just do yourself a favour and call her already? Rebecca rolled her eyes.

“Because, like I said yesterday when you suggested the same thing, I can’t. I told her I needed space and to not text me. How’s it going to look if I’m calling her every bloody day because I have a bad feeling? She doesn’t know what I know, she’ll just think I’m fucking with her mind again.” Jamie frowned.

“I still don’t get why you couldn’t just tell her what happened, I mean you almost fucking died, Jamie.” Rebecca placed her mug down on the coffee table and glared at Jamie. “Proof or not, Dani would want to know, hell she _should_ know.”

“It’s not that simple, Becs.” Jamie closed her eyes and ran a hand through her hair. “She’s in way more danger if she knows, I need to get rid of Viola, that’s the only way.”

“And what if you don’t get the proof you’re looking for, Jamie. How far do you intend to go?” Rebecca raised an eyebrow.

“As far as I need to.”

“Because that doesn’t sound ominous at all.” Rebecca rolled her eyes.

“Obviously I don’t mean I’ll bloody kill her, I just...I don’t know what I mean. I just need this to work today, if it doesn’t I don’t know what I’ll do.” Jamie ran a hand through her hair.

“Right, well what’s the plan again?” Rebecca sighed.

“I’ve already called and added myself to her visitation list, I said I was Perdita’s cousin, Mildred. Luckily Owen’s friend was able to find all the family history, so I know Mildred actually exists.”

Rebecca scoffed, “brilliant and what are you going to do when she recognizes you’re not actually Mildred?”

“I’ll cross that bridge if and when we get there.” Jamie replied through gritted teeth.

“Jamie, you need an escape plan!” Rebecca stood up and threw her hands in the air.

“I’m not breaking in, Becs. If she recognizes I’m not who I say I am, I’ll just _leave_.” Jamie rolled her eyes. “Anyways, not a lot of time to make a plan. Visiting hours start in an hour, so we should actually get going.” Jamie got up from the couch and cleared her throat. “I promise, I have everything under control.”

“I sure hope so,” Rebecca muttered.

Jamie drummed her fingers impatiently across the front desk as she waited for the receptionist to finish typing on her computer and to finally acknowledge her.

Eventually, the receptionist cleared her throat and looked up at Jamie. “Who are you here to see?”

“Perdita Lloyd,” Jamie replied.

“And who are you in relation to Perdita?” The receptionist grabbed a clipboard and rested it in front of Jamie.

“Her cousin, Mildred Lloyd.”

“Right, I do see you here. Looks like you were approved, so I just need you to sign in and then make sure you sign out when you leave.” The receptionist didn’t bother looking up at Jamie, instead she continued to punch something into her computer.

Jamie filled out the sign in sheet and placed the pen down.”Right, where do I go from here?”

“Just follow this gentleman,” the receptionist nodded in the direction of a taller man with short blonde hair.

Jamie followed behind the man through a few different hallways before she finally reached a room at the end of the corridor. The man brought his key card up to the door and swiped it inside of a slot. The door opened and revealed a large room with white walls, many tables and activities surrounding them. He then closed the door behind her and backed against the wall, leaning backwards against it.

Jamie had realised right then and there that she had no idea what Perdita looked like. She looked around and scanned the room for any sign of someone sitting alone, looking like they were waiting for someone. Eventually, her eyes were met with a pair similar to Viola’s eyes, a very pretty woman with light red hair sat and stared at Jamie.

She could feel her palms sweat as she approached the other woman, based on the way Perdita was eyeing Jamie, she most likely knew Jamie would not be who she said she was.

“Hey, Pedita.” Jamie tried her best to not pose it as a question but a statement instead.

“Who’re you, you’re not Mildred?” Perdita looked Jamie up and down, an eyebrow raised.

“Yeah, sorry bout that. I had to get in to see ya though.” Jamie took a seat beside Perdita, who quickly moved away from her.

“Are you here to kill me?” Perdita looked down at Jamie’s hands, which were shoved inside her coat pocket.

“What, no?” Jamie immediately shook her head. “Why would you think that?”

“Did my sister send you? I don’t understand, who are you?” Perdita carefully watched Jamie, as if she was expecting her to make a sudden move to attack her.

Jamie sighed and removed her hands from her pocket, folding them on the table in front of her. “My name is Jamie Taylor, I am actually here because I have some questions for you about your sister, and what happened with your parents.”

“But why now? What happened to my parents happened ten years ago-” Perdita paused. Her lower lip rested between her teeth as she continued to stare at Jamie. “Who are you really, Jamie Taylor?” She finally spoke up.

“No one, I’m just some random you’ve never met or heard of.” Jamie put her hands up in front of her. “Hell, I never even knew you or your family existed until your sister started dating my best friend, Dani.”

“Ah, that explains it then.” Perdita slowly nodded.

“Your sister...Viola, she’s been...intense.” Jamie slowly exhaled. “I ended up in the hospital because of her. My friend, he’s protective you see, and he uh did some digging around, found out she lied about her last name...and you.” Jamie cleared her throat, her eyes drifted down to the table.

“Me? What did she say about me?”

“She said you were traveling around the world, at least that’s what my...Dani told me awhile back.” Jamie pulled back when she heard Perdita start laughing loudly. “Are you alright?” Jamie looked around nervously, as she saw people looking in their direction, whispering.

“Sorry, yeah.” Perdita cleared her throat and shook her head, quieting herself from more laughter. “It’s just…” Perdita chuckled once again and closed her eyes. She pursed her lips and then smiled softly. “Viola knows how much I hate traveling, so I can’t help but laugh that even to complete strangers, she still has a way of giving me the middle finger. Like trying to kill me wasn’t enough,” She muttered.

“Jesus, I’m so sorry you have to deal with that.” Jamie frowned.

“It is what it is,” Perdita shrugged. “God I used to hate when my mother would say that, now I find it’s my go to response for everything.”

“So, if you don’t mind me asking...what happened with you parents? My friend mentioned you have your suspicions that Viola murdered them?”

“Oh they aren’t suspicions, I know she killed them.”

“Why’s that?” Jamie looked around them, worried someone, mostly worried that Viola would be listening in.

“My parents died from a supposed mugging, right before they were about to cut Viola off from everything.” Perdita replied.

“Cut her off, how so?”

“Well, Viola was reckless, she never appreciated anything and expected everyone to do everything for her. My parents told her they would no longer support her until she learned the value of money. My parents, they were very humble people, neither of them grew up from a rich household so they always appreciated what they had. It killed them that Viola couldn’t do the same.” Perdita frowned, she attempted to distract herself as she traced imaginary circles with her index finger onto the table. “One night, they went out for dinner and…” Perdita paused and Jamie could see her struggling to hold back the emotions she was feeling. “After they left the restaurant, they were mugged apparently. Their wallets and jewelry were all missing when their bodies were discovered.”

“Fuck, I’m so sorry to hear that.” Jamie reached forward and rested her hand against Perdita's wrist.

“Thanks,” Perdita whispered, she gave Jamie a small smile in return.

A moment of silence surrounded them as they both sat there. As curious as Jamie was, she wanted to avoid upsetting Perdita anymore by asking how she knew that Viola had something to do with her parents death. Luckily, after what seemed like the longest minute of Jamie’s life, Perdita cleared her throat.

“Viola has a thing for attics, you know?”

“What do you mean?” Jamie raised an eyebrow.

“I never understood it. As a kid, she was always up in the attic of the manor we grew up in. Anytime we played hide and seek, she would always hide in the attic. It used to drive my parents crazy,” Perdita chuckled. “I never got the reasoning behind it, that is until I found the necklace my mother was wearing on the night she died, along with the watch my father had on. I approached her right away and she told me I was crazy. She said that I was imagining things and that they weren't wearing either of those things when they left the house. Eventually I started to believe it, even though I could remember my mother wearing that necklace clear as day, and my father well, he never took off that watch. So, thinking I was crazy was easier than thinking my sister could kill our parents. But then one day, Viola and I decided to have a few drinks. The night started out great, well from what I can remember of it. Then I woke up the next day in a hospital, with no memory of the night before. I was told I tried to overdose and that if it wasn’t for our housekeeper, I would have died.”

Perdita looked at the clock that was nailed to the wall and shook her head. She then slowly stood up and looked down at Jamie, “Sorry, I have therapy soon so I have to go. But I hope everything works out for you and your best friend,”she smiled. She then started to walk away and was suddenly stopped by Jamie voice.

“You never told me why?” Jamie quickly stood up and approached the other woman.

“Hm?” Perdita tilted her head to the side.

“You never told me why she has a thing with attics?”

Perdita laughed, “it wasn't obvious? That’s where most people store junk they have no use for, or junk they just want to _disappear_.” Perdita winked and then turned back around. Jamie watched her walk away, a realisation suddenly hit her.

She grabbed her phone and scrolled through her contacts, and sent a quick text to Rebecca.

_Change of plans, I’m heading home today instead of tomorrow. Can you come pick me up and bring me to the station right after?_

The cab that Jamie had taken from the bus station in Bly pulled into a long driveway. The driver whistled and looked up in the mirror. “What a beautiful place, this yours?”

“Something like that,” Jamie mumbled.

The car pulled up to the front door, Jamie quickly paid the driver and waved him off as she watched him drive back down the driveway, not wanting him to question why she wasn’t entering the home.

Jamie hadn’t thought that far ahead, she had thought of ideas that consisted of broken windows and kicking doors open, but she also wasn’t sure if there would be anyone home, and if there wasn’t, if there would be alarms set up.

Jamie walked around the manor, appreciating the garden neighbouring the property. As she passed multiple windows, her chest tightened each time she would attempt to open it and had no luck with any sort of movement.

Eventually when she was further down the property, she spotted a window that was cracked open. She quickly ran towards it and shut her eyes in gratitude as the window easily slid up. She crawled her way inside and dropped onto the floor. As she stood up, her jaw dropped when she looked at the large living space around her.

“Bloody hell, this place is huge.” Jamie muttered as she started to walk around to search the surrounding area.

Her fingers brushed against a bookshelf resting against the wall, she looked at the tips of her fingers and rubbed them together to remove the dust from them.

As she entered each room, her interest grew as her mind continued to race. Why did Viola want to leave a house this big and beautiful, to live in a basic flat?

After a few minutes, Jamie had decided she likely wasn’t going to find what she was looking for down on the main floor. She slowly headed up the stairs and rolled her eyes when a giant painted picture of Viola rested against the wall at the top of the stairs, right in front of the steps. “Fuck me, even in a painting it feels like she's still watching me.” Jamie shuddered.

Seeing more stairs further down the hall, Jamie made her way to the right side of the staircase. She peaked inside each room she passed, questioning the history behind it.

She reached the bottom of the stairs that she assumed led to the attic and froze. A part of her felt uncomfortable with the unknown, and she almost considered turning back around. After a minute of no movement, Jamie decided the positives outweighed the negatives, so she continued up the stairs as planned. When she reached the top, she sighed when she looked at the closed door in front of her. She went to turn the knob and cussed when it refused to budge.

“Of course it’s fuckin’ locked. What are you hiding in here?” Jamie whispered. She stood and stared at the door for a bit, eventually she snapped her fingers excitedly and reached into her hair. She smiled as she pulled out a bobby pin and for the first time ever, appreciated the dark times in her past as she expertly unlocked the door.

As the door opened, Jamie’s eyes had a hard time making out anything inside the dark room. She reached beside her and ran her hand against the wall, eventually she found the light switch and turned the light on.

“Fuck shit,” she hissed as her eyes adjusted to the bright light in the room. Her jaw suddenly dropped as she finally registered a familiar face looking back at her, eyes filled with dread and fear. “Dawn?” Jamie gasped.

“Who- Who are you?” Her voice was strained and weak.

Jamie continued to stare, shocked with the fact that the woman she and Tara had assumed to be dead, was very much alive. “A friend,” she cleared her throat. “Jamie.”

“You- you have to go, right now.” Dawn whispered in a harsh tone. “Leave,” Dawn yelled out when she realised Jamie wasn’t moving.

“What? No way, I’m not leaving until I get that bloody chain off of your ankle.” Jamie walked forward and went to approach Dawn, who immediately jumped back.

“Hey, I’m not gonna hurt ya.” Jamie backed up slightly and held her hands up in front of her.

“How long have you been here?” Dawn's eyes searched the room.

“I dunno, maybe about fifteen minutes?”

“You have to go, now!” Dawn yelled out even louder than before. “You can come back with the police, but if you don’t go now she’ll-” Dawn immediately stopped talking and started to back up even further.

“She won’t do a fuckin thing, I’ll make sure of it.” Jamie shook her head.

“See that’s where you’re wrong.” Viola’s voice echoed through the room, which caused Jamie to jump.

“Fuck sakes,” she whispered. She turned around and glared at Viola, who stood at the doorway with a small gun in her hand, the barrel pointed towards Jamie.

“Silent alarm, and cameras.” Viola held her phone in front of her and nodded towards it.

“Of fuckin’ course.” Jamie laughed. “Well get on with it then, you fuckin’ nut job.” Jamie clenched her fists, her heart felt as though it was leaping out of her chest and her skin prickling as though it was on fire with fear and anxiety.

Viola smirked as she continued to stand in the doorway “Well this leaves us with quite the predicament, doesn’t it?”

“How’s that?” Jamie snapped. “Just bloody shoot me and get it over with, I don’t think I can stand to listen to you gloat for the next fifteen minutes.”

Viola sighed and chuckled. “Contrary to what you think, I’m not a terrible person, Jamie Taylor.” She then walked through the doorway and approached a dresser, she opened the top drawer and grabbed something from inside. “Here, put these on.” Viola tossed a pair of handcuffs at Jamie.

“I’m good, thanks. Not into that sort of kink,” Jamie looked down at the handcuffs that sat at the bottom of her feet.

Viola scoffed, “does that apply to everyone, or to everyone but Dani?”

“Leave her out of this,” Jamie spat.

“Oh, I struck a nerve did I?”

“Actually you probably stuck about twenty of them when you bloody socked me over the head with a fuckin’ brick, you cunt.”

“That still? When are you going to drop it? You lived, didn’t you?” Viola shook her head.

“Sti-” Jamie started to laugh again. “Still? Woman, you are nuttier than Jack the fuckin' Ripper. At least he probably knew what a piece of shite he was.”

“Jamie, if I wanted you dead, I’d have finished the job by now. You’re alive because I realised you’re of more use to me alive than you are dead, but now you’ve gone and fucked it all up. You couldn’t just fuck off and continue to push Dani away, and leave me to pick up the pieces, could you?”

“I would never leave Dani alone with you,” Jamie took a step forward and Viola cocked the trigger on her gun.

“That’s enough, put the handcuffs on, now.” Viola’s tone had gone from playful to spiteful in a matter of seconds. Jamie stood still as she continued to stare at Viola. “Look, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, but both will end with you wearing those handcuffs.”

Jamie cussed quietly as she bent down and grabbed the cuffs at her feet. She put one end around her wrist and looked towards Viola. “Just attach the other half to the radiator.” Viola pointed her gun towards a small radiator at the left hand side of the room.

Jamie walked over towards it, her eyes fixed on Viola the entire time. She then closed the other cuff around the inside of the radiator and pulled on it, showing Viola she had done what was asked of her.

Viola smiled and lowered her gun. “See, I’m not a bad person.

“Bullshit,” Jamie let out a forced laugh,

“You really need to stop making me out to be the bad guy, I mean Christ, you’re the one who broke into _my_ house.”

“Yeah, the house that you’ve been keeping your fuckin’ ex girlfriend locked up in, for what, a year and a half now?” Jamie looked towards Dawn, who was hugging her knees and had her glued to the floor.

“Yes, well that was unfortunate, but I wasn’t about to kill her.” Viola frowned.

“Oh, like how you killed her ex Terri, or your parents?” Jamie rolled her eyes. “You plan on keeping me here for the next year and a half then? You know that won’t stand with Owen and Hannah. It especially won’t stand with Dani.” Jamie reminded her.

“I don’t know just yet, but for now I’m going to need your phone.” Viola approached Jamie and bent down, she reached into her pocket and grabbed the phone. “Passcode?” Viola held the device in the air.

“Fuck you,” Jamie spat at Viola’s feet.

Viola sighed and stood still for a moment. Suddenly, Jamie felt something fast and hard against her cheek. She looked up at Viola, who was shaking her right hand as her left entered something into Jamie’s phone. After a moment, Viola threw her head back and laughed. “What’s so funny?” Jamie glared at her.

“It’s a wonder how you and Dani never became more than friends.” Viola shook her head.

“What are you talking about?”

“Her passcode on her phone was your birthday, just like yours is hers.” Viola smirked. “Anyways, I am going to call Owen and I need you to tell him you’re going to be out of town for a bit longer.”

“Nope, won’t do it.” Jamie immediately responded.

“You will, if you don’t want him or Hannah getting hurt.” Viola shot out.

“If you touch either of them-” Jamie was cut off.

“You’ll what? You’re helpless right now, you should try to refrain from making empty threats. Now then,” Viola pulled up Owen’s contact on the screen and showed Jamie. “What’ll it be?”

“Fine,” Jamie replied through gritted teeth.

Viola nodded and hit the call button. She put the phone on speaker and waited, after a few rings Owen’s voice came through.

“Where in heaven’s fuck are you? Becs called me an hour ago asking if you made it here safe, since apparently you weren’t replying to her texts.”

Jamie could feel her stomach drop as she heard how stressed he was. “Yeah, sorry about that, I lied to her because I knew she wouldn’t let me go otherwise.” Jamie replied calmly.

“Lied to her, about what?” Owen shot out.

“I needed to get away for longer than five days, and being with Rebecca wasn’t helping me because Dani was constantly texting her, asking about me.” Jamie looked up at Viola and winked, Jamie smirked when she saw Viola's lips purse tightly.

“Jamie, where the bloody hell are you? I’m coming to get you right now.”

“Listen, don’t worry about me. I can’t talk long, I’m a bit tied up at the moment.” Jamie wanted to laugh, not meaning to be so literal. She couldn't help but think how proud Owen would probably be at her use of a pun, under different circumstances.

Then it hit her.

“Jamie, you’re worrying me.”

“Owen, Jesus Christ I’m fine. I just needed to get away for a bit. I did almost die, remember?”

“Yes, which is why I’m concerned because-” Owen was cut off

“I’m fine, mate.” Jamie didn’t want Owen to give himself away in regards to Viola. “Look, I gotta go. I have plans to meet with a girl at dawn.” Jamie tried her hardest to emphasize the use of “dawn,” while also trying to keep Viola from catching on.

“You’re meeting a girl, what? Jamie, where are you?”

“Owen, I’m in Cambridge, relax. I promise, I won’t be gone long. I just needed some time to myself, can you try to understand that?”

There was a pause on the other end and Jamie feared that she had done too good of a job at convincing Owen she was actually okay.

“Absolutely fucking not,” Owen suddenly spat out. Jamie wanted to smile, she wanted to cry over how much she loved her best friend right now, but she also knew she had to get him off the phone, otherwise she would face putting him and Hannah in danger.

“Well I’m a big girl, so you’re going to have to accept the fact that I’ll be gone for another week or so. But look, I have to go mate, that girl is on her way. I’ll talk to you later, yeah?”

“Jamie, I swear to god you better be safe. Please call me if you need me, I’ll even drive to Cambridge if I have to.”

“I know you will, mate. I love you.” Jamie could feel her cheeks tremble as tears started to form in her eyes, the reality of the situation finally hit her. She’d likely never get to see her best friend again, there would be no chance Viola would ever let her go. The only good thing to come out of all of this would be that Owen knows everything about Viola, and if Jamie were to ever disappear to another “country” mysteriously, Owen would surely know it was a lie.

“I love you too,” Owen softly replied.

Viola hung up before Jamie could say anything else and nodded in approval. “Right, well I have to go. I have a date with Dani tonight, and I don’t wish to be late. I’ll have to come back later, once I’ve considered all my options.” Viola walked towards the door and stopped at the entrance. “Remember, I’ll be watching you, so no funny business.”

Jamie then jumped as she heard the door slam and a key turn the lock inside. She slowly slid her body down on the ground and rested her head against the radiator.

“It could be worse,” Dawn whispered.

Jamie snorted and looked over at her. “How so?”

“You could have ended up like the last guy that found me, he’s down in the lake now.”

Jamie swallowed the lump in her throat and rested her head against the radiator once again. She knew it was only a matter of time before that guy’s fate, same as Mikey’s, would soon become hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> And feel free to leave a thanks for Shananigans402 for Jamie being held captive, she'll remain there until I get what I want in her fic!
> 
> Totally joking, by the way (inside joke).
> 
> Also, SURPRISE DAWN IS ALIVE! Whaaaaat? Crazy, right?
> 
> Thanks for reading guys, hopefully it wasn't too terrible. Cheers!


	14. Private Eyes (Chapter 7b)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viola's POV

I have to admit, Dani, I’m nervous to see you. Waiting here, while you finish getting ready is just allowing me more time to be alone with my own thoughts. More time to psych myself out about things that will never happen.

Like right now, all I keep thinking about is, what if you know? What if you somehow know that I have Jamie handcuffed to the radiator inside my attic? So now it’s stressing me out to the point that I just don’t want her up there anymore. I need to figure something out.

I have no idea what to do though. I usually consider myself to be level headed, quick thinking, even. I've always been able to come up with an answer for any type of unusual situation I've found myself in. But I have to be honest - I have no idea what the fuck to do with Jamie.

Of course you’re all going to notice she’s missing eventually, the question is, how long do I have? If I keep her phone nearby, I can reply to messages and keep this charade up of her being out of town for maybe a few more days?

But eventually, Owen will call her, or you’ll start to miss her and I’ll have to somehow come up with an explanation to her being distant.

I could leave the country, grab that fake passport I have stashed away and go to Paris. I could call you when I leave, and tell you where she is and let you two finally be together. But how can I do that, knowing she’ll just break your heart? I love you too much to let her break your heart, again.

But there’s no way I could convince you to come with me, and being without you just isn’t an option, Dani.

If I let her go, there’s no way she won’t go to law enforcement. While I _did_ have a change of heart after my first attempt of trying to take care of her, with how close we had gotten during the last six weeks, maybe losing her will only cause us to grow closer.

God Dani, I wish more than anything I could talk to you about all of this, get your opinion. But we’re just not there yet, you’re not ready to hear about my past, about my parents and about Dawn.

I can only imagine how jealous you would be if you were to find out I still see her on a regular basis. I only kept her alive because she was my first love, she meant more to me than anything. I didn’t know what to do when she found out the truth about me. The way she reacted when she found out everything I had done to keep her safe, telling me I was crazy and that I should be locked away.

She was the crazy one, Dani. The fact that she didn’t appreciate anything, and she even threatened to have me arrested, I had to do something to stop her.

At first I thought she only needed time, she’d eventually see things my way. But after a year and a half of threats, I was losing all hope.

Then I met _you_ , and god did you show me how wrong I had been this entire time. What I had with Dawn wasn’t love, Dawn never appreciated me, not the way you do. Dawn never accepted me, but you Dani, you accept everyone.

You are such a good person, and you don’t even realise it. People like Jamie and Dawn, they only want to use and abuse you, they ruin good people like you...like us.

They come into our lives, play with our emotions and feelings, make us care for them and love them, then in the end they call us crazy and they intentionally try to hurt us.

But you don’t have to worry about that Dani, I never want to do anything to hurt you, which is why I need to get rid of the people in your life that _do_ want to hurt you, people like Jamie Taylor.

I need more time though, Jamie’s excuse of being out of town was weak. I should have never let her come up with her own reasoning for being gone. I mean she was practically brain dead before the head trauma, now she really is dim-witted.

So what could be an acceptable reason for Jamie leaving town and not wanting to talk to anyone for a while? Owen barely bought her story about meeting up with a girl, so that won’t hold up for more than a day or two.

Maybe being out of town for work...No that wouldn’t be a good reason, because you practically run her shop for her so you’ll know that's a lie. I could always-

Family! Of course, how didn’t I think of this sooner? No one knows anything about Jamie’s family, not even Owen and Hannah.

I can say her almost dying has awakened something inside of her, and she wants to reconnect with her family that she hasn’t seen in years.

It’s quite brilliant, actually. I can only imagine how proud you’d be of me for getting us out of this situation.

Now I just need to send out a nice group text, and that should at least tie me over for the next ten days.

_To Poppins, Owen, Hannah, and Rebecca 7:45pm_

_Hi guys,_

Wait, would Jamie say “hi guys,” or would she just go right to the point?

_To Poppins, Owen, Hannah, and Rebecca 7:45pm_

_Just me. Hope you’re all holding up without me. I just wanted to reach out and let you know that I won’t be home for a while. I've decided to go visit my family, since I nearly died it’s opened my eyes and made me realise now that family is important._

_Dani, don’t worry about the shop right now. Just enjoy your time with Viola, you deserve a break and after everything I’ve done to her, it’s the least I can do for you both._

No, is that too much…? Fuck, I don’t want you to spend all your time slaving at her store, but I also need to remember this is Jamie speaking. She would want you to continue working for her, catering to her, being her slave. As much as I want the extra time with you, I need to play this safe.

_To Poppins, Owen, Hannah, and Rebecca 7:48pm_

_Just me. Hope you’re all holding up without me. I just wanted to reach out and let you know that I won’t be home for a while. I've decided to go visit my family, since I nearly died it’s opened my eyes and made me realise now that family is important and that I need to reconnect with them._

_Dani, if you could continue attending my shop while I am gone, that would be appreciated. You know what to do better than anyone, so it’s all on you._

_Feel free to message me while I’m gone, don’t be a bunch of strangers, I’ll still have my phone on me. I just might be too busy for a video chat or any of that stuff._

Okay, this is starting to sound too sophisticated, too much like me. This is way harder than I thought it would be, I have to remember - Jamie is lower class and a stupid oaf.

_To Poppins, Owen, Hannah, and Rebecca 7:51pm_

_Just me, hope ur all holding up without me. I just wanted to reach out and let u know that I won’t be home for a bit. I've decided to go visit my Pap and brother. Since I kinda died, it’s opened my eyes and made me realise now that family is important and that I need to reconnect with them._

_Dani, if u could continue takin care of me shop while I’m gone, that would be cool. U know what to do better than anyone, so i’ll need u to step in 4 me._

_If any of u need me, holler. I’ll be too busy 4 a video chat or any of that shit, but I’ll be around and I’ll try to keep in touch._

_Cheers xx_

Perfect, now I’ll just wait to send it while I’m out with you, Owen and Hannah. That way, no one can try to pin it on me. Not that I need to worry about that, with Jamie finally out of the picture.

About time, I’ve only been waiting for fifteen minutes...and holy shit it was worth it. Look at your body in that outfit, and your cleavage...God I cannot wait to take you home later and fuck-

“Hey, so sorry I kept you waiting.”

I will always wait for you, especially when it earns me a kiss like that.

“Not a problem, you look...wow. You look beautiful.”

Look at you blushing already, see you don’t need Jamie when you have me.

“Thanks, you don’t look so bad yourself.”

Oh I know, I made sure to look this good for you.

“Well, Owen and Hannah are definitely waiting for us. We should probably head over to the pub now.”

I really hope we don’t stay that long, it’s hard enough that I haven’t seen you all day, but with the way you look...It’s intoxicating.

“Aye aye, captain!”

I hate when the pub is this packed, I wish we could have picked any other place. It always smells like sweat, beer and cigarettes during the weekend.

“There they are.”

Whoa, Owen doesn’t look happy to see us.

“Hey guys, sorry we’re late. It was all my fault this time, not Viola’s. I had a few customers right before close.”

Why does Owen look so angry right now, he’s barely even refusing to acknowledge me.

“Not a problem love, glad you both could make it. Owen and I took the liberty of ordering our first round.”  
Bless you Hannah, it’s like you know when I’ve had a bad day. You really are my favourite out of everyone.

“So, has anyone heard from Jamie?”

Dani, why? Why did that have to be the first question you ask. How are you still worried about her?

“Yeah actually, she’s decided to extend her vacation and is in Cambridge apparently.”

Okay, I don’t like the way he is looking at me - I need to send this text out. Just need to casually reach into my purse and...Perfect.

Here’s hoping I could dumb myself down enough to be Jamie, honestly it’s harder than anyone would think.

“Um, Hannah...Owen, did you guys get a message from Jamie?”

Please buy it, please don’t question it.

“Yes, well I believe we all did, dear. I’m afraid I’m speechless.”

Okay, but why are you speechless, Hannah?

“Well bloody hell, this explains why she was acting so weird on the phone earlier, not sure why she didn’t just tell me what her plan was at that time.”

Because, I am human and even I make mistakes, Owen. I should have never let Jamie call you without planning it ahead first. At least now you seem to believe it more than before.

“Guys, something isn’t right here. I’m not buying this whatsoever.”

Wait, what? Fuck, _of course_ Dani would be the one to question it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, Viola convincing herself that Jamie is stupid may have just given the situation away...
> 
> So I lied, I predict one or two more chapters (most likely one long chapter).
> 
> Sorry if this POV is shit, I've been super struggling with VIola. When I started the fic, I was watching "You" with my wife, and now that we've finished and moved on, I'm finding it hard to summon my inner Viola. I suppose that isn't the worst thing haha, but it does lead to possible shit POV chapters.
> 
> Hopefully it wasn't too bad, but feedback is always welcome and appreciated!
> 
> Cheers!


	15. Take Good Care of My Baby (Chapter 8a)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani's POV written in first person.
> 
> The next two chapters were written with the cover of "Take Good Care of My Baby" by Carole King in mind.
> 
> Here's the link, it's an oldie but a goodie: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cfeEZ0ZdDcM

“Guys, something isn’t right here. I’m not buying this whatsoever.”

This isn’t Jamie, there’s no way. Since when does Jamie text like a thirteen year old? Okay, why isn’t anyone saying anything to me, and why do they look nervous?

“What do you mean, dear?”

What do I...what do I mean?

“Well, it’s just...this isn’t how she texts, and none of this sounds like her?”

“I don’t know, Dani.”

You don’t know, Owen? Okay, am I the crazy one now? How are they not seeing this?

“Come on guys, when has Jamie ever used “holler at me” in a sentence?”

Okay really, why do they keep giving each other that look?

“Yes well, she has recently suffered a head injury, love.”

And yet she still seemed like the same old Jamie to me, last week. Only...afraid.

“Look, I’m sure if we call her tomorrow, she’ll explain more about what’s going on in that head of hers.”

Oh yeah, that’s the other thing!

“But in her text it sounds like she doesn’t want us to call her?”

Which makes sense towards me, but not Hannah and Owen.

“Yes well, I suppose we won’t give her much of a choice, will we? We’ll give her a call tomorrow, before your shift and she’ll sort it all out for us.”

Or she won’t, because nothing about this message feels real. Something isn’t right and god I feel like I’m overreacting, but it’s Jamie, and she was so scared last time I saw her and...wait,

“What do you think about all of this, Viola?”

What is it about you that had Jamie terrified?

“I think Hannah is right, a phone call tomorrow should sort it all out. Maybe she’s just a bit spacey after the accident.”  
Accident? How is what happened to her, an accident?

“You mean the accident where someone intentionally tried to kill her? The accident where someone took a brick and tried to smash her head in?”

Oh geez, I can feel my heart racing. What am I doing, Viola is just trying to be nice and now I’m taking my anger out on her.

“Sorry, accident was the wrong word to use.”

You think?

“It’s fine, sorry, I’m just still upset about everything, and I can’t shake this feeling that something isn’t right.”

Okay, that’s the third time now that Hannah and Owen keep giving each other that look.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to apologise for your feelings. I’m sure Jamie is fine, but I completely understand you wanting that clarification, especially after almost losing her.”

In some ways, I have already lost her. Oh no, what if I’m right? What if Jamie never comes back? I can’t not see her ever again.

“It’s just, you guys really don’t see it?”

Please tell me I’m not the only one.

“No love, while the message does seem a bit off and random, I can hardly blame her for wanting to seek out her family after everything she’s been through in the recent days.”

Come on, I’m not crazy! How is no one else seeing this? I guess Hannah and Owen don’t know her as well as I thought they did, because I know Jamie better than I know myself, and something is completely off.

“Right, I guess we’ll see tomorrow then.”

Wow, I don’t think I’ve ever been this nervous to talk to Jamie. I just hope she answers, I don’t know what I’ll do if I don’t get to hear her voice. I just need to know she’s okay and that I’m just overreacting.

“Alright dear?”

Not in the slightest, but you already know that.

“I’ll be alright once I know Jamie’s okay.”

So let’s get this show on the road.

“Of course, love. Well then, shall we? It looks like Owen is finally able to step away.”

Well, here goes nothing.

“I sent her a text, but never got a reply yet, so she may not answer.”

What is going on with you, Jamie? Pick up.

“Yeah?”

Oh my gosh.

“Jamie, what’s going on? We’ve been worried sick about you, dear.”

So they were worried, why were they lying to me last night then?

“I texted ya, didn’t I?”

Is she really going to try and downplay this right now? Nope, enough is enough.

“Well yeah, but that’s not the point, your text sounded nothing like you. Did you also think for one second you could text us and we’d all be happy with just that? After what happened, we need more than just a text, Jamie.”

Of course you’re going to be silent, because I’m right.

“Dani?”

Okay, I swear she just sounded desperate there.

“Yep, it’s me, I’m right here. Are you okay?”

Please just be honest with me.

“Why are you asking if I’m okay? I don’t get it, was my text not clear or...?”

Stop playing, Jamie.

“You and I both know that text was complete bull!”

I told myself I wasn’t going to let her work me up, and yet here she is, working me up.

“I’m not sure what you mean, Poppins?”

Oh my god, I’m crazy. That’s it, she’s perfectly fine. She’s just being an asshole, which I should have just picked up based on her text alone.

“I think what she means, is you weren’t exactly...you, in your text. The spelling was off and even the words you used.”

Thank you, Owen. Again, not sure why you didn’t confirm this yesterday for me, but I’ll take what I can get. At least I know I’m not crazy.

“I guess I just hit my noggin a bit too hard, must’ve reset my brain or somethin. I’m still me, and I am confirming that everything is alright. So you all can relax now, yeah?”

Wrong.

“Jamie, please-”

“Look, Poppins, I dunno what to tell ya. I’m just visiting my father and brother, I don’t know when I’ll be back yet but you’re okay to watch the store for me, yeah?”

The nerve, is she for real?

“You don’t know how long you’ll be gone for, but you just expect me to run the store for you indefinitely? Are you serious?”

I swear if she answers anything but no…

“Exactly, it would be so appreciated. After what happened, I had a big wake up call and I just really needed this, I needed to see my family.”

I wish you felt that way about me, because not seeing you has been the worst feeling I’ve ever felt. But, if this will help you, how could I say no?

“Yeah, alright. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of the shop while you’re gone.”

And I’ll torture myself everyday being surrounded by everything that reminds me of you.

“Great, you really are the best, y’know?”

Oh god, why do you have to do this to me? I just need you here and you never make it easier when you say things like that.

“And you know I’d do anything for you, right?”

Including giving you space until you’re ready to admit there’s more than just friendship between us.

“I know, which actually reminds me, can you make sure that the order for Mrs. Ainsworth’s Moonflower seeds are placed? She asked me to do it before I left but I didn’t have a chance.”

Moonflower...no Jamie...no, what does this mean? Are you in trouble?

“Moonflower, are you sure?”

Please, tell me I’m wrong, tell me I misheard.

“Mmhm, she was quite adamant about them. Bloody hard to grow, but she made it very clear that she wants to plant Moonflowers in the garden at her manor.”

Come on Jamie, you have to give me more. Please, what am I supposed to do with that?

“Sure, anything else?”

Anything, please.

“Nope, that should do. I’ll keep in touch, may not always be available for a phone call but feel free to message me.”

Dammit Jamie, what am I supposed to do?

“Okay, we’ll keep in touch.”

I feel like I'm going to be sick.

“Sounds good, and Poppins?”

Please give me something else, a hint, anything.

“Yeah?”

Come on, Jamie.

“I love you, I uh, I love you all. Talk to you soon.”

No...no, no...no. What am I supposed to do with that?

“Dani, darling, are you okay? You’re crying, what’s wrong?”

Everything.

“She’s not okay, Hannah. Jamie’s not okay.”

Oh god, should I call back? What do I do, she sounded so heartbroken at the end. What is going on?

“What do you mean, how do you know she isn’t okay?”

“She used Moonflower.”

“Moonflower? Dani, you need to relax, sweet girl. Tell us what’s going on?”

How can I relax, something isn’t right and I have no idea what it is!

“Moonflower...it’s our code word...for when we need rescuing from a bad date, or a situation we don’t really want to be in.”

“Are you sure, it’s not a common request for her to ask for a Moonflower?”

“I'm sure, Moonflowers are extremely rare and nearly impossible to grow in England, that’s why she came up with the idea. If one of us needs to get away, we can make a business call regarding Moonflower seeds to one another, and we’d know the other person needs rescuing out of a bad date or awkward situation.”

“Oh dear, Owen?”

“Only, I don’t know how this ties into a bad date but she wouldn’t have said it if she didn’t need some form of help. I’m not crazy, she said Moonflower, and then when I asked if she was sure, she said she was positive. That has to mean something, maybe she needs us to come to her dad’s to pick her up? Dammit, none of us even knows where her dad lives and...Okay, why do you two keep giving each other that same damn look? You’ve been doing it ever since last night, when you told me there was most likely nothing to worry about. What do you two know that I don’t?”

“Owen, I think the time has come. It’s clear she needs to know, Jamie’s life could depend on it.”

“Her life? Her life depends on me knowing what? Hannah….Owen? One of you needs to speak up, now! What does this have to do with Jamie’s life?”

“Yeah right, it’s time. But not here, let’s go for a walk to the walk-in fridge.”

“The walk-in fridge, what? Why?”

“Safest place to talk around here, you’ll understand why. Come on.”

Okay, now I’m definitely going to be sick. What the heck is going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I know I say this every chapter, but I am super cereal this time. I am so sorry if this is complete shite. Turns out, I'm better at writing the POV of a crazy stalker bitch over our lovely Dani.
> 
> This chapter took so long, and I'm still so unsure of it. If it's complete shit, please blame Shananigans402 because she pressured me into it!
> 
> Alright, we have one final chapter left and then an epilogue because you guys deserve a chapter filled with pure fluff and smut for all the angst you've all stuck around for.
> 
> Seriously, why are you guys still reading this? I know I like angst, but I'm mental, what's your excuse? Haha
> 
> Regardless, thanks for reading, and feedback is always appreciated! Here, or on Discord, or Tumblr!
> 
> Cheers


	16. Take Good Care of My Baby (Chapter 8b)

Viola watched as a smirk slowly crept up Jamie’s face, a look that Viola had come to hate more than anything. She rolled her eyes and scoffed, “what?”

“What the fuck did this text message say? I just- I have to know.” Jamie bit her bottom lip in an attempt to hold back her laughter. She knew there wasn't much she could do in regards to the current predicament, so she wanted to spend whatever time she had left by getting under Viola’s skin.

“Nothing, I just may have underestimated your intelligence.” Viola reopened the text message and read it over in her head once again.

Jamie shook her head and laughed. “Let’s see then? I’m sorry, but if you got everyone calling me up, worried, I have to fuckin’ see how bad your impression of me is.”

Viola sighed and got up from her chair. She handed the phone to Jamie and watched as Jamie’s eyebrows furrowed. “Sorry, “holler at me?” Do I bloody look like a white frat boy or somethin?” Jamie’s laughter got louder the more she read over the message. “I don’t type anything like that, are you thick?”

“Shut up,” Viola snapped her hand away, taking the phone out of Jamie’s sight. “I had no way of knowing, it’s not like I spend all my time around you.”

“No, but if you’re going to stalk Dani, I mean you might as well fully commit.” Jamie smirked when she saw Viola’s eyes grow dark.

“You’d be smart to stop while you’re ahead.” Viola warned.

“I”m just saying, I mean you could have just read over my message history to get an idea of how I text? Like for someone who’s supposed to be this brilliant psychopath, you really don’t think things through, do ya?” Jamie’s heartbeat sped up as Viola took a few steps forward, slowly leaning down to eye level with her.

“I know what you’re doing,” Viola whispered.

“Yeah, what’s that?” Jamie raised an eyebrow. She backed herself further into the radiator as Viola got closer, eventually she was close enough that Jamie could smell nothing but the strong flowery scent of her perfume.

“You’re trying to get under my skin, so I’ll get angry and slip up. It’s not going to work,” Viola’s lips curled upward as she continued to tower over Jamie. “I’m smarter than you.”

“Yeah, sorry to burst your bubble but that text message says otherwise.” Jamie winced as she watched Viola’s hand quickly raise.

“So, you _are_ still scared of me? Good.” Viola laughed as she stood back up. “You know, Jamie. If I do ever decide to let you go, I highly recommend therapy, it does wonders for one's mental state and holding onto all that fear, well, that can’t be healthy.” She then walked back to the attic door. “I have some errands to run, I’ll be back.” She chuckled as she slammed the door behind her.

Jamie chewed the inside of her cheek as she listened to the lock click into place. She leaned back into the radiator and released a frustrated sigh.

“You’re really brave,” Dawn flashed a small smile from across the room.

“Nah, more like stupid if I’m being honest. But thank you,” Jamie smiled in return. She and Dawn had spent the last day talking to one another, exchanging stories about their past to help pass the time and keep their minds occupied.

“Honestly, I wish I was more like you. She comes in here all the time and acts all sweet to me, trying to make sure I’m well fed and comfortable. I’ve always been afraid to upset her, so I just play along. But fuck, maybe if I had just acted more like you, I’d be at the bottom of the lake by now and finally free from this prison.” Dawn rested her elbows onto her knees and buried her face into her hands. “I’m so tired, Jamie.”

“Hey now, don’t talk like that.” By instinct, Jamie went to move towards Dawn, to console her, but was reminded of her own personal prison when her wrist ached around the cuff as she tried to pull away. “Look, I promise I’m going to get you out of this. I know it doesn’t look promising right now, with uh, this.” Jamie lifted her hand in the air and once again tugged on the chain attached to the handcuffs.

Dawn choked out laughter and shook her head. “You don’t say.”

“There we are,” Jamie smiled. She then cleared her throat, “but it will all work out, yeah?” Jamie wanted to go into more details with Dawn, she wanted to let her know about Hannah and Owen, as well as the moonflower. However, knowing what she knows now about Viola, she didn’t trust for one second that Viola didn’t have something set up to allow her to listen in on their conversation at any given time.

“Yeah, if you say so.” Dawn sighed.

“Look at the brightside, at least you have me here to keep ya company. No more talking to little ghost boys in the corner of the room,” she smirked.

“That was on time, you said you wouldn’t laugh!” Dawn huffed.

“Aye, but I never said I wouldn’t make fun.” Jamie shrugged. She then rested her head against the radiator, her eyes gently shut as thoughts of Dani began to swarm inside of her head. She felt terrified she’d never get the chance to see Dani again, to be able to stare into her bright blue eyes and finally confess everything she had held inside for the last two years. She just prayed that Dani had clued into her hidden message and shared the information with Owen and Hannah, who would know exactly what to do with it.

Dani followed closely behind Owen and Hannah as they headed to the back into the walk-in fridge. An immediate chill was met and Dani rubbed her bare arms as she watched Owen and Hannah share a look of worry.

“Well, what are you two hiding?”

Owen sighed softly, preparing himself for the inevitable anger he would be met with in a short time. “I just want to stress, we haven’t told you anything yet for your own safety. Jamie and I agreed you’d be safer if we left you in the dark.”

“About what though?” Dani’s voice already had a hint of irritation in it.

“Viola is not who she says she is-” Owen was immediately cut off.

“Not you too, my gosh, what is it with everyone?” Dani rolled her eyes.

“Dani, love, please just listen.” Hannah pleaded. An unsettling heavy feeling sat in Dani’s chest as her eyes searched Hannah’s. She immediately knew everything was not what it seemed, not if Hannah was also involved and asking her to listen.

“Right, well…” Owen rubbed the back of his neck as he thought of where to start. “Jamie did some research after her journal went missing, she went through Viola’s social media and found a tagged photo of her ex girlfriend, Dawn. Anyways, she was able to locate Dawn’s sister on Facebook and reached out to her.”

“I’m sorry, but she did all of this and no one told me anything?”

Owen’s hands played with the hem of his shirt, he nodded and cleared his throat. “There’s lots more, you might want to hold onto that anger. After she reached out to Tara, the three of us had a phone call and Tara told us about Dawn and how she disappeared after she broke up with Viola. She sent a text to everyone and said she was moving to Paris, but she never called anyone and she just left everything behind. Tara said she had a rescue pup that was like a child to her, and she knew would never abandon him. Plus, she and Tara had a close relationship, so she said it made no sense that Dawn wouldn’t have wanted to see her first, or at least call.” Owen watched as a look of realisation sat on Dani’s face. “Starting to sound familiar?”

“Yes- I mean no. Jamie is only visiting her family, she hasn’t left the country. Plus, we talked to her on the phone, we know she’s alive and-” Dani was cut off by Owen.

“Moonflower, remember? Plus that’s not everything.”

Dani laughed in disbelief, “you can’t be serious? Still more?”

Owen nodded, “lots more. For starters, Dawn mentioned an ex of Dawn’s, named Terri. She came back into Dawn’s life while she and Viola were dating and tried to win her back, then a couple of weeks later she fell down the stairs and broke her neck.”

“Jesus, you can’t possibly think-” Dani swallowed a large lump that sat in her throat. “Come on, murder?” She could feel her heart race, the words felt too extreme to be real.

“No cameras, so no proof of anything. Cops closed the case as an accident, but both Tara and Dawn felt that wasn’t the case.”

“Dawn knew?”

“Well she had her suspicions. She said she always felt like she was being watched, and her stuff had gone missing, including her phone.” Owen gave her a knowing look.

“No…” Dani shook her head as she backed up into the fridge door.

“Yeah, so things just started to add up. Then, Tara warned Jamie to be careful because Jamie mentioned-” Owen quickly shut his mouth and pressed his lips tightly together as he realised what he was about to share.

“Mentioned what?”

“Nothing, Tara warned Jamie to be careful is all and-” Dani cut him off and took a step forward.

“Mentioned what?”

Owen sighed, “she mentioned your kiss and-.” Dani cut him off once again.

“Oh my god,” Dani yelled. Owen quickly approached her and held his hand to her mouth.

“Quiet, we have to be careful.” Owen whispered softly. He then removed his hand from Dani’s mouth and wiped it along his shirt.

“Owen, the attack happened the same damn night!” Dani yelled once again.

“Bloody hell, Dani you _have_ to be quiet, please.”

“I’m so stupid, I told her what happened and I never even pieced it together…” Dani felt tears building in the corner of her eyes. “She almost died because of me,” Dani dropped to the floor and buried her face into her hands. “No wonder why she didn’t want to see me.” Dani looked up at Owen, tears trickled down her cheeks.

“No no, love, that wasn’t it at all.” Hannah quickly ran over to Dani and immediately wrapped her arms around her shoulders, bringing Dani’s head into her chest. “That’s not how it went love, Jamie never blamed you.”

“She’s right,” Owen kneeled down so he was face to face with Dani. “Hey, look at me.” Dani wiped her cheeks as she pulled back from Hannah embrace, her red eyes met with Owen’s. “Jamie wanted nothing more than to see you, but she knew with everything that had happened, it would put not only herself in danger, but you as well. Every decision that woman made, she did it with your safety in mind, not because she blamed you or didn’t want to see you.” Owen rested his hand on Dani’s shoulder. “It killed her that she couldn’t see you, she wanted nothing more, I can assure you of that. But she needed to figure out the situation with Viola, which is why she left for London.”

Dani wiped her eyes and shook her head. “What do you mean? You all told me she had to get more tests done at the London hospital, and that she was going to visit with Rebecca while she was there?”

“Well, she did visit with Rebecca, but she also visited with Perdita.”

“Perdita… Isn’t that Viola’s sister?”

“Yes, and she hasn’t been travelling like Viola said, she’s been locked up in the looney bin because she thinks Viola killed their parents and tried to kill her.” Owen frowned.

“Jesus Christ, is there anything else I should know about?” Dani sniffed. She quickly lifted herself up off the ground and glared at Owen.

“One more thing,” Owen winced as Dani threw her hands in the air. “Viola has a manor in Bly that belonged to her parents. I don’t know for certain but I think-” Dani quickly cut him off.

“That’s where she’s holding Jamie, we have to go.” Dani went to open the walk-in door but was stopped by Owen’s hand.

“We don’t know for sure yet, we can’t just storm her manor without a plan.” Owen reminded her. Dani stood still as everything registered inside, her conversation with Jamie had replayed inside her head. Owen watched Dani’s eyes grow wide and immediately understood that she had something to share. “What is it?”

“Jamie mentioned a manor on the phone!” Dani shot out. “She said that Mrs. Ainsworth wanted to plant Moonflowers at her manor, that can’t be a coincidence?” Dani looked between Owen and Hannah for clarification.

“I mean, she has a point, dear?” Hannah looked over at Owen, who stared blankly ahead.

“Yeah...Yeah I suppose she does,” Owen wiped the sweat on his hands against his shirt.

“Where is her manor, please tell me you know?” Dani begged.

“Yeah, it’s in the country at 23 Haven Mews.”

“So, let’s go then.” Dani went to exit once again but was pulled back by Owen.

“Dani, we need a plan. You can’t just go in there without a plan, what part of Viola is dangerous did you not understand?” Owen replied firmly.

“It’s Jamie, Owen. I don’t care about anything else, she needs our help, so I’m going to help her.”

“I’m not saying we aren’t going to help, but we need to make a plan. Going in blind isn’t going to benefit any of us, including Jamie.” Owen tightened his grip around Dani’s arm. “Please, just wait. We’ll group up tonight and come up with a plan, she’s going to be okay. I promise.”

“Okay, but tonight we go get her. I’m not leaving her another night with Viola.” Dani’s jaw clenched as she thought about the other woman and everything she had been oblivious too.

As Dani exited, she looked back at the pub and contemplated on her next move. She knew deep down inside that Owen had nothing but good intentions, but risking Jamie’s life was not an option for her. If she was careful enough, she knew she could save Jamie all on her own, because Dani had a plan, a great plan. In fact, Dani thought about her great plan as she drove down the country road all the way to Viola’s manor.

It would be a simple yet very effective plan. She was going to get inside the manor by kicking the door down (or breaking a window) and she was going to get Jamie back.

Dani, was fully prepared to break something, but figured it wouldn’t hurt to at least check the door handle first.

To her surprise, the handle twisted and with a click, the door slowly swung open. Dani peaked her head inside and looked around, her jaw agape as her eyes searched her surroundings.

Dani slowly tiptoed inside and gently shut the door behind her. Her body tensed as she heard the sound of faint whispering coming from upstairs.

She took her time and removed her shoes, to help reduce any sound coming from her feet as she gently made her way up the long staircase.

When she arrived at the top, she stood still and tried her best to focus, to get a better idea of what the voices were saying. She slowly approached the bottom of the attic stairs, and waited.

“No fuckin’ way, you’re nuttier than I thought you were if you think I’ll do that.” Dani’s heartbeat sped up as she heard Jamie’s voice carry down the stairs.

“I need more time to decide what I’m going to do with you.” Dani hadn’t realised how hard she was chewing on the inside of her cheek until she suddenly tasted a faint metallic taste in her mouth. She swallowed the large lump in her throat and carefully made her way up the attic stairs. “You just need to write her a new note, saying goodbye. Then I’ll place the necklace somewhere she’ll find it, and that will give me more time to decide what to do with you. I don’t want to kill you, Jamie, not if I don’t have to. However, you either do this, or I’ll have no choice but to take extreme measures.”

“Fuck you, and fuck your extreme measures. How do you honestly have yourself convinced that Dani could ever love you? She’s so good, caring, kind and pure. You’re a bloody dumpster fire compared to her.” Jamie clenched her jaw as she saw Viola slowly approach her.

“You’d be wise to leave her name out of your mouth,” Viola hissed.

“And you’d be wise to wake the fuck up.” Jamie lunged forward by instinct, “fuck,” she cussed when she could only make it so far before she felt the familiar pain from the handcuff wrapped around her wrist. “Dani will never love you, in a million years. If you think killing me, or making me disappear is going to somehow change that, it won’t. She may not see it yet, but she’ll find out eventually who you really are.” Jamie leaned back against the radiator, she clenched her fist. “It’s just a matter of time.”

“See, that’s where you’re wrong.” Viola cocked the gun as she got closer to Jamie. “She’s already well on her way to loving me, and once you’re fully out of the picture-” Jamie watched with wide eyes as Viola’s body toppled to the floor in front of her.

“No, that’s where _you’re_ wrong, I could never love you.” Dani threw the wooden plank she had just struck Viola over the head with onto the floor. “My heart is already spoken for.” Her eyes met with Jamie, tears immediately ran down her cheeks. “Oh my god, Jamie.” She ran up to her and dropped to her knees, pulling her into a tight hold. “I was so worried that I was too late.”

“Poppins,” Jamie choked out. She hadn’t realised how afraid she was of dying until she felt the warm embrace of Dani’s arms, wrapped around her. “You came?” Jamie muffled into her neck, her one free hand struggling to pull Dani in closer.

“Of course I did, I would never let anything happen to you.” Dani pulled back and looked down at Jamie’s cuffed wrist. “We need to get you out of here,” Dani quickly got up and looked around. She suddenly stopped when she saw another woman in the corner of the room. “Who’s this?” Dani shook her head in disbelief, her chest felt heavy as she looked back down at Viola, the woman who had caused so much pain and suffering, all while Dani was completely oblivious.

“That’s Dawn, Viola’s ex, dated her before you. Actually, can you please get her out of here first? She’s been here for a year and a half, she needs to be prioritized. My wrist can withstand a few more minutes in this kink of hell.” Jamie raised her wrist, flashing the cuff around it.

Dani nodded and bent down beside Viola. She grabbed the gun that laid beside her and handed it to Jamie. “Here, we’re not taking any chances.” Jamie nodded and kept her eyes solely on Viola, watching for any sort of movement while Dani searched her pockets.

Dani pulled out Viola’s keys and ran over to Dawn. “I’m so sorry you had to go through this,” she frowned. “You poor thing.” Dani used one of the smallest keys on the ring and quickly undid the shackle from Dawn’s ankle.

“Thank you so much,” Dawn started to cry, she immediately grabbed Dani into a hug and held onto her tightly.

“I know,” Dani rubbed her back. “But we really need to get out of here, can you take my phone and call the police?” Dani pulled back and reached into her pocket.

“Yes, of course. I’ll meet you outside,” Dawn nodded. She then slowly walked past Viola, her eyes watched carefully in fear as she made her way to the attic door.

Dani walked back over to Jamie, holding the other tiny key in her hand. She quickly undid Jamie’s handcuff and nearly fell over when Jamie leapt forward and wrapped her arms around her waist. Dani closed her eyes, her grip tightened on Jamie as she felt her heart racing with each second that past.

“We need to go, we’ll lock her in here and the fuzz can deal with her.” Jamie whispered into Dani’s neck.

Dani pulled back and grabbed Jamie’s hand. She started to walk towards the door but was stopped when she felt Jamie pull back.”Just a second Poppins, I’ll meet you outside.” Jamie cleared her throat, her eyes immediately dropped to the floor.

“Jamie…” Dani went to protest but was stopped.

“I promise, I’ll be right out. Just need to get something that belongs to me.” Jamie smiled softly at her.

Dani hesitated, her eyes searched for answers as Jamie continued to avoid looking in her direction. Eventually Dani nodded and handed Jamie the keys, she then quickly left the room, and waited at the bottom of the attic stairs.

After a moment, the attic door slammed shut and Dani could hear the click from the lock. Jamie made her way down the stairs, a smile on her face.

“Did you find what you were looking for?” Dani tilted her head to the side.

“Aye,” Jamie nodded. She grabbed Dani’s arm as soon as she saw Dani make a move to head towards the other set of stairs. “Just a minute,” Jamie tugged Dani back towards her.

“Everything okay?” Dani frowned. She looked down at their linked hands and back up at Jamie. “Jamie, you’re shaking, are you okay?” Dani cupped Jamie’s cheek and frantically searched up and down her body as if she was looking for some sort of injury.

“Yeah, Poppins. Nothing broken, just nervous if I’m being honest.” Jamie exhaled a shaky breath.

“Why are you nervous?”

“I uh-” Jamie paused, she tucked her bottom lip in between her teeth and exhaled once again. “I have a birthday gift for you.”

“Jamie, are you sure you’re okay?” Dani lifted her hand up to Jamie’s forehand and then slowly ran it through her hair, checking for any sort of new injury.

“Yes, I’m fine.” Jamie couldn’t help but chuckle.

“My birthday passed though? You’re about six months late.” Dani raised an eyebrow.

“Technically I’m like a year and a half late with this present, but y’know, who’s keeping track?” Jamie handed Dani a card and a box.

Dani slowly grabbed the items and opened the card. Jamie watched as Dani read over the words she had written nearly two years ago, words that still held true with how she felt. If anything, she only felt stronger, more in love than she had back then.

So much had changed since Jamie originally wrote that letter for Dani. So many more laughs shared, tears shed and so many more lingering hugs that all made Jamie fall even harder in love with Dani.

“Jamie…” Dani whispered, she looked up from the letter, and Jamie’s heart broke. Dani didn’t need to say the words, everything about the way she was looking at her was telling Jamie every single thought that was going through her mind in that moment.

_Please don’t do this, if you don’t mean it this time._

_Please don’t tell me you’ll stay if you can’t promise me you’ll never leave._

_Please don’t let me give myself completely to you, if you’re not willing to give yourself completely to me._

_Please don’t tell me you love me, if you still think you’re not good enough for me._

“Poppins, I mean it, every single word. I wrote that nearly two years ago, and the only thing that has changed is I love you more now than I did back then. I’ve learned to forgive myself for the past, and that I deserve happiness.” Jamie brought her hand up to Dani’s cheek and gently brushed her finger across her cheek, wiping away a few stray tears. “Do you know what woke me up from the coma, Dani? You did. I could hear your voice, hear you calling for me and god Dani, it was like coming home. I’ve finally realised I deserve to be with the person I love, life is too short to waste anymore time being afraid.” Jamie lowered her arm and grabbed both of Dani’s hands in hers. “I want to do this, if you still want it, that is?”

Jamie’s question was answered when Dani pushed her back into the wall, her lips brushed against Jamie’s, as their eyes gazed into one another. Jamie was sure Dani could feel her heart beating out of her chest as she felt the warmth from Dani’s breath tickle against her lips, begging Jamie to make the final move, to finally seal their fate and prove that this is exactly where she wanted to be, and everything she needed.

Jamie brought her hand to the back of Dani’s head, tangling her hand in Dani’s hair as she pulled her closer, finally allowing herself to enjoy the taste of freedom and acceptance.

Dani gasped when Jamie reached her free arm around her waist and pressed hips closer into her. Their lips moved in perfect harmony, igniting a fire inside that neither of them had ever felt before. This kiss was different from the last, this kiss was full of assurance and confidence neither of them had ever felt before.

Dani’s hands wrapped around Jamie’s neck, she could feel a smile against her lips as she pushed herself harder into Jamie, needing to feel as close as she could.

Eventually, they both needed to catch their breath and pulled back, resting their foreheads together. “Please don’t change your mind,” Dani whispered, pleading.

“I will never change my mind about us, you’re it for me, Dani.” Jamie kept her eyes closed as she tightened her grip around Dani’s waist, afraid that she might wake up any second and lose this moment that she had been longing for far too long.

“We should go outside and wait for the police,” Dani whispered. She brought her hand up to Jamie’s and ran her thumb along her cheekbone. “You’re beautiful.”

Jamie leaned into the touch, revelling in the moment. “I love you,” Jamie nuzzled her nose against Dani’s.

“I love you too,” Dani smiled. She pulled back and grabbed Jamie’s hand, leading her down the stairs and outside.

After fifteen minutes, two cop cars pulled into the driveway, followed by Owen’s car. “Bloody hell, he must have driven faster than the fuzz to arrive at the same time as them. We only just called him like ten minutes ago.” Jamie muttered from the corner of her mouth.

“Dani,” Owen got out of the car and slammed the door. “I am so, so angry at you.” He stormed over to both women. “But I’m so fucking glad you’re both safe,” he opened his arms wide and pulled them in, pushing both of them together as he hugged them tightly.

After a minute, he pulled back and wiped a few stray tears from his eyes. He looked beside him and saw Dawn standing alone, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. “You must be Dawn?” Owen walked towards her.

“Hi, yes-” Dawn cleared her throat. “Yeah, that’s me,” she smiled weakly.

“I called your sister, she’s on her way right now, she’s bringing Charles.” Owen smiled when he saw hope flash through Dawn’s eyes.

“You spoke to Tara? She’s coming to get me?”

Owen nodded, “yep, you’re finally going home. You’re safe now,” Owen rested his hand against her shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze.

“Excuse me,” a police officer exited the house. “Where did you say this woman was being held?”

“We locked her inside the attic, it’s up the stairs and then to your right, up a second set of stairs.” Jamie explained.

The officer shook his head, he didn’t reply and instead headed back inside. Jamie looked between Dani, Owen and Dawn as they continued to wait.

After another ten minutes, Jamie’s stomach dropped as she heard two more police cars entering the driveway. They pulled up in front of them and exited their cars.

“I’ll check behind the house, you want to check by the lake?” The one officer asked.

“Aye,” the other officer nodded.

Jamie opened her mouth, getting ready to speak but was stopped by a third officer exiting the house.

“We’re going to need to drive you back to the station, there’s a situation and-” Jamie quickly cut him off.

“What situation?” Her fists clenched in anticipation, she looked over at Dani, who looked back in return with a blank expression.

“We searched the attic like you said, the door was still locked when we got up there. But this Viola person was not inside the room, are you sure-” Jamie once again cut him off.

“Fuckin’ seriously? Yes I’m sure, we locked her in there? How is she not there?” Jamie shouted, her body slightly relaxed when she felt Dani’s hand grab hold of hers.

“We aren’t quite sure, we’re still looking into it. She had a way out, but with the window barred shut, there’s like a hidden passageway.” The man frowned. “Houses this old, they sometimes have passageways from the war and-”

“We don’t need a history lesson right now, we need you to find the bloody psycho that has spent months stalking us.” Jamie shouted.

“Miss, I understand you’re scared, and I do promise we’ll do everything we can, but I would ask you to not raise your voice at me again.” The officer sternly replied. “We’ll go back to the station, and one of our officers will take a report of the events from each of you, and we’ll get to the bottom of this.”

“Jamie,” Dani’s grip tightened around her hand.

“I know,” Jamie frowned. She looked over at Owen, who was holding onto Dawn.

“What’s going to happen now?” Owen whispered.

“I have no fuckin’ idea.” Jamie replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, don't yell at me for ending it that way. Remember, there's still an epilogue. I hope you enjoyed that brief moment of fluff, there will be loads more in the epilogue, and maybe some smut.
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated, and as always, thanks for reading!
> 
> Cheers


	17. Epilogue (Chapter 9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated E for lots of smut and fluff, because fluff should be rated E for ewwww (just kidding).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit at the end of the fic, my friend juliaaaaboff on discord helps me write sometimes and come up with ideas, but sometimes we get too distracted (or more so she gets too distracting because she starts to add ridiculous content to my fics as I'm writing them in Google docs). Anyways, she decided to start writing for me when I got to the smut part and I wanted to share with you all what i have to deal with when she helps me haha. So if you see the same smut at the end, it gets pretty fucking crazy but is worth the read.

**One month later**

Dani cussed as she rushed around hers and Jamie’s flat, looking for a shirt to wear that had not yet been packed away. She went to Jamie’s room and stood at the door frame, her lips curled upward as she watched Jamie attending to the two plants she kept inside her room.

“Have you decided what you’re going to do with them yet?” Jamie slightly jumped as Dani unexpectedly rested a hand on her lower back.

“Poppins,” Jamie sighed. “What did we say about sneaking up on me unannounced?” She turned her body and smiled when she saw a hint of red creep up Dani’s cheeks.

“Sorry, I sometimes just get so entranced when I watch you that I forget things are still jumpy around here.” Dani reached forward and grabbed Jamie’s hand, her thumb brushing against Jamie’s knuckles as she moved her body closer.

“You,” Jamie wrapped her arms around Dani’s hips and pulled her in swiftly. She pressed a quick but delicate kiss to Dani’s lips and pulled back. “Need to stop apologising to me.” Jamie leaned in once again, this time her hand reached behind Dani’s head and grasped a fist full of hair, deepening the kiss.

“You know that’s not going to stop anytime soon, right?” Dani mumbled against her lips as she felt herself being pushed back into the wall.

“Mm, well I guess I’ll just have to do more to convince you otherwise?” Jamie smirked against her lips. She lifted her leg and moved it between Dani’s thighs, pressing her knee against the wall.

“Jamie,” Dani gasped. “We don’t have time for this,” she moaned as she felt Jamie’s knee raise, pushing harder into her core. “Owen will be here in five hours to bring us to the airport.” Dani threw her head back, creating a large thump as it collided with the wall, allowing Jamie the access she needed to start peppering kisses down her jawline to her neck. “Oh god,” Dani’s eyes rolled along with her hips as she felt Jamie’s breath tingle, she continued to work her way down to Dani’s collarbone.

“We’re nearly packed,” Jamie whispered against her skin. She then placed quick but gentle kisses further down Dani’s chest, her lips stopping right between Dani’s cleavage. “You should probably take this off,” Jamie breathed, tugging on Dani’s bra straps.

“No way,” Dani said, her breath hitching as she felt Jamie’s hand slip up the bottom of her bra. Her hips pressed down harder against Jamie’s knee and she felt a warmth between her legs as Jamie’s thumb grazed against her nipple.

Jamie kissed her way up Dani’s chest, back to her lips. She smirked as she immediately felt Dani’s tongue pushing against her bottom lip, knowing exactly the effect she was having on her girlfriend. “You sure you don’t want to remove that bra?” Jamie’s teeth tugged at the bottom of Dani’s lip, eliciting another gasp.

“Why-” An unintentional moan escaped from Dani when she briefly lost her footing, which resulted in Jamie’s knee applying even more pressure against her. “Must you try to distract me?”

Jamie chuckled against Dani’s lips, she wrapped her hands around her back and unhooked Dani’s bra. She then kissed her way to her shoulder and slowly slid the first strap down, immediately after, she kissed her way across her chest to her other shoulder, removing the other strap.

Dani’s bra fell to the floor and Jamie brought her mouth to her breasts. Her tongue circled around her nipple, as she closed her mouth and started to suck, tugging gently with her lips. Dani’s hands reached behind Jamie’s head and grasped her hair as the sensation caused another flash of arousal.

“Still want me to stop?” Jamie husked. Her eyes looked up at Dani as she continued sucking harder, digging her fingers into Dani’s thighs as she felt Dani’s hips moving against her knee.

“G-god, no.” Dani closed her eyes.

“Good girl,” Jamie smirked as she felt Dani’s grip tighten in her hair. Her tongue clicked, “You fuckin’ love hearing that, don’t you?” Jamie kissed her way down Dani’s abdomen and dropped to her knees. She lifted up her skirt and hooked her fingers around Dani’s panties and slid them down her legs. She whistled as she traced a finger over Dani’s heat, dipping the tip through her folds as she slid it up and down. “Jesus baby, you're soaked.” Jamie looked up at Dani and smiled.

“Fuck Jamie, you have no idea what you’re doing to me.” Dani shut her eyes and whimpered, her hips bucking forward as she felt Jamie’s thumb graze against her clit.

“Look at me, Dani.” Jamie pulled her finger away from Dani’s wetness and waited.

Almost immediately Dani’s eyes opened and she looked down at Jamie, “why’d you stop?” Her bottom lip rested between her teeth as she watched Jamie look at her with mischievous eyes.

“Are you going to be a good girl for me?” Jamie leaned forward and peppered kisses against Dani’s thighs.

“Mmhm,” Dani moaned, her want becoming more and more desperate as Jamie’s mouth got closer to her heat.

“I want to hear you say it,” Jamie bit down gently on Dani’s thigh.

“Say what?” Dani whined. Her head was spinning and she was finding it nearly impossible to comprehend anything outside of the mouth that was between her legs.

“Tell me you’re going to be a good girl for me,” Jamie brought her mouth to Dani’s wetness and used the tip of her tongue to lightly trace her slit from bottom to front.

“Oh god, Jamie.” Dani used both her hands and started to push Jamie’s face closer to her.

“Ah, ah,” Jamie pulled back and raised an eyebrow. “You’re not doing what I asked, Poppins. I said, tell me you’re going to be a good girl.” Jamie dug her fingers behind Dani’s thighs and pushed her hips forward.

“I’m going to be a good girl,” Dani nearly cried out.

“Whose good girl?” Jamie smirked as she brought her mouth closer to Dani’s core.

“Yours- yours,” Dani spluttered out. “I’m going to be your good girl, now please Jamie I-” Dani gasped as she felt Jamie’s tongue slip through her folds.

Jamie dropped Dani’s skirt over the top of her head as her tongue worked its way through Dani’s parted lips. She dipped a single digit deep inside of her and slowly slid it in and out.

“Oh god,.” Dani hissed. Her hips rotated and she used her hands once again to Push Jamie’s head closer to her, needing more contact from her. “That’s it, just like that.” Dani bit down on her bottom lip as she felt Jamie’s tongue apply pressure to her swollen clit. “Suck it, baby, I need you to-” Dani quickly pulled her left hand away from Jamie’s head and covered her own mouth as her moans got louder and deeper the moment she felt a tugging sensation on her clit.

Jamie slipped two fingers through Dani’s wet folds and quickly pushed in and out as she continued sucking on and flicking Dani’s clit with her tongue.

“Yes baby, I’m so close.” Dani moaned, her hips moved faster and faster into Jamie’s face, covering more than just her chin with her sex.

With a few more thrusts and a lingered tug on her clit, Dani’s thighs closed tightly around Jamie’s face as her orgasm soared through her core, up her entire body. Jamie’s fingers continued to work inside until she felt Dani loosen around her once again.

Jamie pulled back and looked up at Dani, smirking. She used the back of her hand to wipe her mouth and got up from her knees. “It always catches me off guard with how fuckin’ sexy you are when I go down on you.”

“Tell me about it,” Dani laughed. She then grabbed Jamie’s collar and pulled her in for a kiss, letting her tongue slip into her mouth, tasting herself on the tip of Jamie’s tongue.

Owen pulled into the airport drop-off and opened the driver's door, he then got out and headed towards the trunk of his car. “You sure you have everything?” He looked at Jamie, and then Dani.

“For the tenth time, yes we have everything.” Jamie rolled her eyes and she hoisted her backpack onto her shoulder.

Owen threw his hands in the air in defence, “I’m just double-checking. It’s not like you’re just taking a vacation to America, you’re bloody moving there. If you forget something, it’s up to me to ship it and I am not wanting to pay those postal prices.” Owen smirked.

“Well, it’s a good thing we haven’t forgotten anything, right Poppins?” Jamie looked over at Dani for assurance.

“Right baby,” Dani nodded, a bright smile flashed across her face. Dani looked over at Owen and frowned, “what’s wrong?”

“I’m just going to miss you both so, so much.” Owen grabbed Dani into a tight embrace. “Are you sure I can’t convince you to stay?”

“I know, Mate.” Jamie could feel her chest tighten as she watched tears start to form in the corner of Owen’s eyes. “But since they haven’t found Viola yet, and they’re no longer willing to offer us protection, we have no choice. It’s just never going to be safe here for us until she’s caught.”

Owen pulled back from Dani and nodded, he wiped the tears from his eyes and approached Jamie. “You promise to call every day, yeah?” Owen opened his arms and waited.

“Course, don’t be daft.” Jamie scoffed, she then felt her own tears falling from her eyes as she approached Owen, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. “I can’t thank you enough, for everything.” Jamie muffled into his chest.

“Please be safe, I didn’t just help keep your arse alive for the last five months so that you can go to America and die,” Owen replied, making both Dani and Jamie chuckle.

“I promise I won’t let anything happen to her.” Dani rested her hand on Owen’s shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze.

“Right, well then we’ll see you in a few months? Miles and Flora are dying to see America, so I’m sure they won’t let us wait any longer than that.” Owen cleared his throat. He then released his tight hold from Jamie and looked both women over once again. “I love you both, call us as soon as you’ve landed.”

“We will,” Dani nodded. She then looked over at Jamie and smiled, “are you ready?”

“With you? Ready for anything, Poppins.” Jamie grabbed Dani’s free hand and they both entered the airport, their suitcases rolling behind them.

**Vermont, two years later.**

Dani felt her phone vibrate from the inside of her coat pocket, she unlocked the screen and smiled as she read over the new message waiting for her from Jamie.

_From: Love of my life 6:48pm_  
_Hey baby, I’m just heading home from the shop now, just going to grab our dinner. How’s the shopping coming along? Xo_

_To: Love of my life 6:49pm_  
_Perfect, I’m basically finished. Just had to make one final stop and then I should be home in about 30. Can’t wait for tonight xo._

Dani shoved her phone back into her pocket and walked further into the store. Her bottom lip rested between her teeth as she searched through variant items that were on display.

“Can I help you with anything?” The young lady behind the counter asked.

“Actually, yes, that would be great.” Dani smiled. “I’m looking to buy a strap-on for me and my girlfriend, It’s our anniversary today and this will be my first time using one so I’m a bit overwhelmed.” Dani chuckled.

“Oh no worries, I totally get that. I can definitely help you choose the right one. How long have you two been together?” The young lady smiled.

“Two years,” Dani blushed.

“Aw, good for you both. Here, come with me and I’ll show you a few different options.” Dani nodded and followed closely behind.

After a few minutes of explanations on the different sizes and options available, the young woman had left Dani alone in the back to take her time with her final decision. Eventually, Dani had decided on a dual harness, six inches long with a vibrating dildo and a vibrating plug, so both she and Jamie could enjoy it at the same time.

Dani grabbed the package from the shelf and nearly jumped when she turned around and bumped into someone.

“Dani?” The woman questioned.

Dani looked up and recognized the brunette immediately. “Trish, oh wow, hey!” Dani attempted to hide the strap-on behind her, which caused Trish to laugh.

“I already saw. Besides, no need to feel embarrassed. I’m well aware you and Jamie have the healthiest sex life out of the entire gay community around here.” Trish smirked. “Glad to see you’re trying to keep things alive in the bedroom.”

“Yeah,” Dani chuckled. “It’s our second year anniversary today, so I figured I’d try something new and hopefully really take her by surprise.”

“Oh wow, that’s great!” Trish smiled, “congrats on that. I’m so happy for you guys, I didn’t realise it’s already been two years we’ve known each other.”

“Time flies,” Dani rubbed the back of her neck. “How about you, what’s new with you? I feel like we haven’t seen you in forever.”

“Yeah, it’s been a busy month for me. But I’ve started seeing someone new actually, which has been exciting!” Trish slightly leaned forward. “Also why I’m here,” she whispered.

“Oh, that’s great! You seriously deserve it after all that crap you went through with Sam,” Dani smiled softly.

“She was a nightmare, god I can’t believe I dated her for a full year.” Trish groaned.

“Well, tell me about this new girlfriend?”

“Her name is Theo, she’s incredibly attractive and charming. She’s also a psychologist, which makes her even sexier.” Trish bit her bottom lip. “You and Jamie would love her, she’s got an amazing sense of humour.”

“She sounds incredible.” Dani blinked.

“She is, she’s almost too good to be true. Actually, what are you and Jamie doing tomorrow night for dinner? We haven’t gotten together in a while, want to come by and meet her?”

“Oh yeah, we could make that work after we close the shop! Would around seven be okay?”

Trish nodded, “that works great actually.”

“Perfect, I’ll text you then! I should get going though, Jamie is going to be home soon and I uh…” Dani trailed off, her cheeks turning a bright red.

“Right,” Trish laughed. “I’ll text you, go have fun!”

“Thanks, see you tomorrow,” Dani smiled.

Jamie fumbled with the key to hers and Dani’s home as she tried to keep a tight grasp on the paper bag slipping from her arm. She managed to get the door opened and dropped the bag to the floor. “Shit,” she muttered. She placed her keys and purse down beside the door and looked towards the kitchen. “Dani, I’m home.” She then grabbed the bag from the floor and walked towards the kitchen, placing it on the counter beside a note.

_Upstairs_

Jamie smirked as she read over it. She pushed her jacket off her shoulders and hung it on the back of the chair at the kitchen table. She quickly ran upstairs and felt a warmth in the pit of her stomach as she entered their bedroom, candles lit everywhere.

“Happy anniversary baby,” Dani laid on top of their bed in black lingerie. She patted the mattress beside her and bit her bottom lip.

“What’s this then?” Jamie smirked as she made her way over to the bed.

“Well, I figured we could try things differently tonight. Have some dessert before dinner?” Dani grabbed Jamie’s shirt and tugged her onto the bed.

She then got up from her lying position and situated herself between Jamie’s thighs. “Christ, I was not prepared for this when I entered the front door.” Jamie moaned as she felt Dani’s lips against her neck, sucking on her pulse point.

“You have no idea what’s in store for you,” Dani whispered against her neck. She then kissed her way up Jamie’s neck, to her lips. Her hands found the hem of Jamie’s shirt and lifted it up from her abdomen, over her arms. “I’ve never actually told you my favourite Nine Inch Nails song, have I?” Dani continued to kiss along Jamie’s jawline.

“No, don’t think you ever have.” Jamie closed her eyes as she felt a warm breath against her skin.

“You remember what you used to guess it was?” Dani breathed out, her hands now working on Jamie’s belt.

“Oh god,” Jamie’s eyes closed as she felt Dani’s fingers trace against her pelvic.

Dani undid Jamie’s belt and button, she then slipped Jamie’s pants down her legs, throwing them to the side. “Well, do you remember?” Dani whispered, peppering kisses against Jamie’s inner thigh.

“Closer,” Jamie moaned out.

“Mm that’s it,” Dani smirked. “Alexa, play “Closer” by Nine Inch Nails.” Dani hooked her fingers around Jamie’s panties and slid them off her legs.

Music started to blare through the speaker beside their bed as Dani kissed her way up Jamie’s toned legs. She then reached her arms around Jamie’s back and unhooked her bra, not wanting to waste any more time.

_You let me violate you_  
_You let me desecrate you_  
_You let me penetrate you_  
_You let me complicate you_

“Fuck Dani,” Jamie choked out as she felt Dani’s mouth trail back down her body. Her hips arched as she felt a single finger gently glide along her slit.

“You’re soaked,” Dani hummed. She then used her tongue to slowly lick between Jamie’s folds, stopping at her clit. Dani lifted her body up the bed, coming face to face with Jamie. She smiled as her favourite part of the song came up.

“I wanna fuck you like an animal,” Dani whispered into Jamie’s ear as the lyrics blared through the speaker, she brought two fingers to Jamie’s wetness and started massaging her clit again. “I wanna feel you from the inside.” She continued, inserting a finger through her slickness.

“God fuckin’ dammit Dani,” Jamie moaned, her hips raised into Dani’s hand, as she continued moving her fingers in and out of her. “There’s- How are you this sexy?” She gasped.

Dani smirked, she lowered her body once again and brought her mouth back down to Jamie’s heat. She replaced her fingers with her tongue, pushing it in and out of Jamie.

“Yes,” Jamie cried. “Just like that, I’m getting close-” Jamie stopped talking once she felt the loss of contact as Dani pulled away.

“Not yet,” Dani husked. “I got something for you...for us.” Dani opened the nightstand beside their bed and pulled out the pink strap-on.

“Dani is that-” Jamie looked at the strap on and then back at Dani.

“I know you mentioned getting one awhile back and we never got around to it, so I decided our second anniversary would be the perfect time to finally do this.” Dani removed her laced panties and let them drop to the floor. “That’s okay, right?” She felt nervous as Jamie continued to stare at her, not saying a word.

“Is that okay?” Jamie laughed. “Uh yeah, I reckon that’s okay with me.” She bit her bottom lip. “Want me to wear-” Dani quickly cut her off.

“No, what part of “I wanna fuck you like an animal” didn’t you understand? Besides, it has a vaginal plug for me, so we’ll both feel good.” Dani ran a finger through her wetness. “You have me so wet,” she let out a shaky breath. She then started to strap the harness around her, opening her legs to allow access for the plug.

Once it was fully in place, she slowly approached Jamie and crawled between her thighs. She grazed her lips against Jamie’s, kissing her softly. “Ready?”

Jamie nodded, her hips arched as she felt the tip resting against her entrance. “Fuck,” Jamie moaned.

“I forgot to mention, it vibrates,” Dani whispered against Jamie’s ear. She then slowly thrust her hips forward, gently guiding the tip into Jamie’s folds.

“Oh shit,” Jamie hissed.

“Are you okay?” Dani went to pull out of her but was stopped by Jamie’s hand resting on her lower back.

“M’fine, just wasn’t expecting the vibrations to be that in-intense.” Jamie stuttered. “You can go deeper baby,” Jamie leaned forward and kissed Dani.

Dani pushed further inside, her hips started slowly moving back and forth as she tried to create a rhythm that worked for them both.

Jamie’s fingers dug into Dani’s lower back as she attempted to pull her in closer. “God Dani, you feel so good.” She cried out, her hips raised to meet Dani’s movements. Dani picked up the speed as she felt her own pleasure slowly building between her thighs.

“Jamie,” Dani moaned.

“Right here baby,” Jamie lifted her hand up to Dani’s face and cupped her cheek as they continued to move their hips together, the feeling of Dani’s warm skin against her own encouraging the pulsing in her clit.

“I’m getting close,” Dani shut her eyes as she felt tiny waves of pleasure course through her body.

“Me too...faster,” Jamie’s fingers dug deeper into Dani’s skin.

Dani’s hips moved faster with each thrust giving her a new sense of pleasure. Her hands tangled through Jamie’s hair as she started grasping desperately, the closer she got.

“So- So close,” Jamie mustered out. Her nails dragged desperately down Dani's back as Dani pushed deep inside.

After a minute, a final push sent the both of them over the edge. Jamie cried out as her legs shook, head falling back upon the pillow as Dani rode them through orgasm.

Dani pulled back, removing the dildo from Jamie's wetness. “Holy shit,” Jamie breathed out. “That was- that was incredible.” She brought her hand to her forehead and chuckled. “I’m just…” Jamie trailed off.

Dani laughed in return, “speechless? Yeah, me too.” She collapsed beside Jamie, pulling her closer in. “Happy anniversary,” Dani placed a gentle kiss against Jamie’s cheek.

“Happy anniversary, baby. I love you so much.” Jamie pushed a loose strand of hair behind Dani’s ear.

“I love you,” Dani whispered. Her thumb stroked Jamie’s cheek as their eyes searched one another. “So, so much.”

The next day, Jamie and Dani arrived at Trish’s house a few minutes earlier than originally planned. Jamie held a plant in her hand as Dani held onto a bottle of wine, using her free hand to knock.

Seconds later, the door opened and Trish smiled at them both. “Hey guys, come on in.” She stood to the side and allowed them both to enter.

“This is for you,” Jamie handed Trish the plant. “It’s an Aloe plant, I’ve written some instructions down on how to take care of it.” She handed Trish an envelope.  
“Thank you so much,” Trish hugged Jamie.

“And this is for tonight,” Dani held out the bottle of wine. “No instructions required though,” she smirked.

Trish laughed and pulled Dani into a hug. “Thanks, guys, this is wonderful. Theo should be here any minute, why don’t we go open this in the kitchen?”

The three of them headed into the kitchen, Jamie took a seat on one of the stools, grabbing Dani and guiding her to sit on her lap. She wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder. Trish reached into the cupboard and grabbed four wine glasses, she handed two glasses to Dani and grabbed the corkscrew.

“Actually, I’m just going to go to the bathroom real quick, I’ll be right back.” Dani lifted herself from Jamie and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. Jamie smiled and headed down the hallway, disappearing into another room.

“So,” Trish smirked. “How was last night?”

Dani blushed and cleared her throat, “you know, it was fine….” Both of them laughed. "Intense, but in a good way."

"Oh I bet," Trish winked.

A loud knock echoed through the house and both women looked towards the front foyer. “That’s Theo, I’ll be right back.” Trish smiled.

Dani nodded, she got up from her seat and grabbed her glass of wine. She then grabbed her phone from her pocket and laughed when she saw an unread text from Jamie.

_From: Love of my life 7:02pm_  
_I forgot how fucking huge Trish’s bathroom is, nearly fell in the bloody toilet._

“Dani,” Trish called out as she walked in, a woman following close behind her. “This is Theo,” she moved out of the way and Dani immediately dropped her wine glass, jumping as it smashed against the floor. “Dani?” Trish quickly ran towards her, confused by her reaction.

“I- What?” Dani shook her head in disbelief, taking a couple of steps back.

“Dani, what’s going on?” Jamie jogged down the hallway. “I thought I heard something smash?” She ran to Dani’s side and brought her hand up to her cheek, worried when Dani refused to look at her. Jamie followed Dani’s gaze and immediately took a step forward, her fist clenching. “The fuck is this?” Jamie looked at Theo in complete shock and anger. She stepped even closer to her. “Viola? You have some goddamn nerve to show your face around here.” Jamie was shaking with the energy it took for her not to just hit Thiola right there.

“Who’s Viola? And can you get away from her? She seems uncomfortable,” Trish looked between Jamie and Dani.

“I think you have the wrong person, sorry? My name is Theo, I have no idea who Viola is.” Theo spoke in a clear American accent.

Dani looked at Jamie, Jamie looked at Dani, and Dani mouthed, “what the fuck...?”

**Bonus Crackfic smut by juliaaaaboff**

“Yes,” Jamie cried. “Just like that, I’m getting close-” Jamie stopped talking once she felt the loss of contact as Dani pulled away.

“Not yet,” Dani cackled, pulling a knife out of her boot. She crawled up Jamie’s naked body and placed the blade on her throat.

“Dani…” Jamie started, voice cracking, pussy not knowing whether to be dry or wet.

“No Jamie. Now it is my time to talk,” Dani sneered, looking at her with eyes that could only be described as one thing: ghostly.

“Please baby, you’re really scaring me. I don’t like this,” Jamie was whimpering now, folded her arms over her chest.

“I am NOT your baby.”

“Dani! What the fuck, please stop!!”

“I AM NOT DANI! My name is Love Quinn, and your beautiful Dani is in a meat grinder across the world.”

Tears, deep, long sobs began to rack through Jamie’s body. She was no longer in fear of her life. In fact for her, she’d rather die. As she cried, she accidentally fell into the knife, cutting herself slightly, exhaling shakily from grief and pain.

“AHHHH PSYCH BRO, it's me Dani! How could you believe that Love fucking Quinn could be someone’s name? God i am really sorry for cutting you though, we have to clean that up right away and then have sex with this two ended dildo.”

“Dani….”

“Yes baby?”

“AHAH I WAS FAKE CRYING YOU FUCKER, I know you too well.” Jamie was laughing with the fire of 10000000 suns. Dani in fact pulled ridiculously dumb and quite cruel pranks like this a lot and Jamie at this point found them hilarious. Once Dani discovered Jamie's particular fondness for pain she would incorporate it into these pranks, one time scaring Jamie so badly that she squirted. AND NO IT WAS NOT JUST PEE! She had her cum face. Jamie had really gotten into the acting side of things and chose to join an improv group, once when Dani watched them perform she was so inspired that she needed to join as well. They called themselves “Bury Your Gays.”

“So… Jamie,” Dani said softly, “you still close?”

“Of course I am, Dan! Bringing up the trauma of bein’ shived in prison makes me fuckin’ soaked…”

At these keywords that Dani always loved to hear, she hopped off the bed and retrieved the coveted, beautiful, worldly, VAGINAL PLUG StRaP oN!!!! She shimmied the harness up her hips, tightening the straps, before clamoring back upon the bed to her precious bleedin’ woman.

“Do you want to put this inside me?” Dani was whispering, every word feeling like a discovery; A new woman being born out of the worlds of Clayton's bound to life in a dark ditch.

“Please,” Jamie murmured, her breath catching as Dani casually leaned up to suck at her nipple.

Jamie sat up abruptly, now pissed off that Dani had gotten away with teasing her all night. Dani knew that when she pulled the knife out of her sock she should have let her come, but she kept teasing.

Jamie leaned and caressed Dani’s cheek before kissing her deeply.  
Dani was shooketh but moaned into her mouth. There was something so sexy about how Jamie could scream into her soul with just the flick of her tongue.

Jamie reached down into the harness and slid her fingers through Dani’s pussy, feeling what the day’s events have done to her. Grabbing the plug, she slowly slid it inside of her, watching and listening as Dani grabbed her mask of Nicolas Cage, put it on, and then she proceeded to howl at the moon.

“Oh my god, baby you are so sexy,” Jamie breathed, “I could watch you all day,” she said.

Jamie then proceeded to hop up onto Dani’s lap and cock and sliiiiiiiiiiiiide it into her dripping cunt. Jamie wanted to ride her HARD. Like hard hard. So she opted for the technique that she had learned on skillshare (not a sponsor). Jamie jumped into the air, off of Dani’s cock, and landed back on top of it, fucking herself so hard that Dani Cage simply was astounded.

“Jamie,” Dani said, breathless. “Why have you never shown me this before?” But before she could answer, there was Jamie, jumping up again, her aim perfection, and landing right on Dani’s cock. The squelch it produced was enough for Nic Clayton to cum with a deep howl and a ripping off of the mask.

“That was so fucking hot……”

“I know baby, cum for me.”

“Ok,” Jamie said, and she came immediately without trying at all, a little bit of dried blood still at her neck from the previous incidents.

Dani removed the dildo from Jamie, the minge insert from herself, and curled up against her woman. This was her safe space and she was damn happy no one on the internet could see what they got up to because she knew she could be judged like crazy for that.

“I love you, Jamie.” Dani whispered, planting a smacker on Jamie's small cut.  
“I love you too, baby.”

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! I was convinced by juliaaaaboff to do a part 2, her and Shananigans402 helped me work out most of the details for it, so I'm pretty excited! Hence the ending haha.
> 
> So for those of you confused by that ending, part 2 will be based on Theo/Viola. Basically Jamie and Dani are convinced Theo is Viola, but there is a lot pointing to Theo not being Viola. You'll just have to wait and read, and trust me?
> 
> I don't know what I'm doing, so if you're angry feel free to scream at Shananigans402 and juliaaaaboff.
> 
> Anyways guys, this fic has been a blast writing, so I just want to thank everyone for reading, leaving kudos and commenting! 
> 
> I won't be releasing part 2 until I get more chapters out for my other fic, but I'll make this fic into a series so it will be linked to this, that way you'll all know when it happens!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated, cheers!

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be greatly appreciated, this was just a test to see how people take to it since it's different. So I won't continue on with it if there's not a lot of interest shown.
> 
> Thanks everyone :)


End file.
